<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Летние каникулы Энтони Кроули by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), NowhereKid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892998">Летние каникулы Энтони Кроули</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020'>fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereKid/pseuds/NowhereKid'>NowhereKid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Background Slash, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Single work, Slice of Life, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereKid/pseuds/NowhereKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Энтони Кроули, актёр, сценарист и продюсер, никак не может понять что же в его карьере идёт не так и решает на время отпуска сбежать в тихое местечко на юге Англии, случайно прихватив за собой ворох личных проблем. Айзек Фэлль - всего лишь его сосед из дома напротив, который оказался способен вернуть Кроули вдохновение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ФБ Good Omens 2020: макси</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Идея навеяна саундтреками к фильму «Пурпурные крылья: Тайна фламинго», <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/album/5237682">послушать можно на Яндексе. </a></p><p>Иллюстрация к работе — <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878496">Велопрогулка</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За окном гроза разыгралась не на шутку: самое то для того, чтобы на ночь читать страшные книжки. Азирафаэль и читал. С удовольствием читал, запивая страшную историю тёплым какао, ещё и укрывшись классическим для данной ситуации клетчатым пледом. В истории группа молодых людей расследовала пропажу одного своего друга и для этого полезла в заброшенный дом, который, по слухам местных, кишил призраками. Автор прекрасно нагонял интригу и ещё вот это ощущение того, что вот-вот что-то произойдёт ― саспенс. Одновременно с тем, как один из героев почувствовал, что его шеи касается что-то холодное, телефон Азирафаэля выдал весёленькую трель звонка. Азирафаэль вздрогнул от неожиданности, разочарованно выдохнул и, зажав нужное место в книге пальцем, ответил на звонок. </p><p>― Да, мадам Трейси? Чем могу помочь? ― вежливо спросил он, глазами при этом ища нормальную закладку для книги. Звонок этой пожилой леди обещал затянуться, потому что её звонки всегда затягивались, независимо от того, какой была причина. </p><p>― Мистер Фэлль, мне очень неловко тревожить вас в такой поздний час! ― Азирафаэль покосился на часы. Было всего восемь вечера, хотя погода и создавала иллюзию того, что уже глубокая ночь. Видимо, мадам Трейси было нужно что-то очень серьёзное, если она ударилась в подобные учтивости. ― Но у меня есть к вам маленькая просьба. Вы сделаете мне большое одолжение, если выполните её. </p><p>― Мадам, для вас ― всё что угодно, ― тут же ответил Азирафаэль, желая хоть немного сократить разговор, сохранить дружеские отношения с соседями и при этом поскорее вернуться к чтению. </p><p>― Милый мой, я знала, что могу на тебя положиться! ― тут же радостно отозвалась мадам. ― В дом напротив твоего сегодня заедет жилец. Точнее, должен заехать. Какой-то американец, мужчина, обещал прибыть в скором времени. Я оставила ключ от дома в обычном месте, о чём сообщила ему, а то, знаете, там, не хотелось встречать его в такую ужасную погоду, к тому же он так внезапно объявился. Представляете, буквально полчаса назад связался, сообщил, что хочет снять дом на месяц и заехать вот прямо сейчас! </p><p>― Да, мадам Трейси, это очень внезапно, ― согласился Азирафаэль и осторожно добавил: ― Так в чём состоит ваша просьба? </p><p>― Ох точно, дорогой, если этот американец не объявится к девяти, прошу, забери ключ из горшка с петуниями, который висит у кухонного окна. Всё же мне кажется подозрительным, что кто-то в такое время просто берёт и приезжает, ну, ты понимаешь, правда? </p><p>― Понимаю, ― кивнул сам себе Азирафаэль, уже представляя, каково ему придётся даже в дождевике и со сломанным зонтом в такую погоду. ― Хорошо, мадам Трейси, я заберу ключ, если он не приедет, и занесу вам утром. Ваш американец должен быть один? </p><p>― Да, один! Спасибо тебе огромное, мой милый, что бы я без тебя делала?..</p><p>― Вероятно, попросили бы господина Шедвелла, ― не удержался Азирафаэль от подкола. </p><p>― Хитрец, ― тут же отозвалась мадам Трейси, изменив тон. ― Хорошо, хорошо, я уже поняла, что отвлекаю тебя, извини. Приятного вечера.</p><p>― И вам того же, мадам, ― Азирафаэль с тяжелым вздохом положил трубку. Из-за того, что в этом маленьком городке на юге Англии он был чуть ли не самым молодым постоянным жильцом, местные почему-то единогласно решили, что к нему можно обращаться «молодой человек», «дорогой», «милый», «мальчик мой» и так далее, при том что Азирафаэлю давно было не двадцать и даже не тридцать, а выглядел он порой и того старше. Мадам Трейси, ко всему прочему, ещё и регулярно напрягала его мелкой «помощью», если не удавалось напрячь сержанта Шедвелла, который был не то чтобы мужем мадам, скорее парнем, как бы странно это ни звучало для людей их возраста. В последнее время мадам Трейси по какой-то причине предпочитала помощь Азирафаэля, а не сержанта, и не то чтобы такое положение дел всегда было уместным для первого. </p><p>Всё же обнаружив закладку для книги и отложив их в сторону, Азирафаэль сунул ноги в домашние туфли и с тяжелым вздохом потопал к окну, чтобы оценить масштабы бедствия на улице. Дождь лил с самого утра, а к вечеру только усилился, став настоящей грозой с молниями и раскатами грома. Вода по улицам уже текла рекой, и стоило даже побаиваться того, что она подмоет кусты сирени у края участка Азирафаэля. Дом напротив был нежилым и сдавался приезжим, обычно летом, но на этот раз туристический сезон начался раньше, видимо. Домик был хороший, всегда пользовался популярностью. Однако сейчас, чтобы добраться до него, нужно будет пройти чуть ли не по колено в дождевой воде, и это совершенно не вдохновляло. </p><p>― Если этот американец не объявится в следующие сорок минут, то точно испортит себе карму, ― грустно пробормотал Азирафаэль себе под нос. </p><p>Сразу после этого, будто кто-то наверху услышал его ворчание, на улицу завернула машина, скользнув резким белым светом по окнам Азирафаэля, а затем и по потопу на асфальте. Что это была за марка, разобрать в темноте было невозможно. Однако машина, окатывая брызгами обочины, на полной скорости выехала на узкую улочку и затормозила у дома напротив. Почему-то Азирафаэль ни на секунду не сомневался, что это тот самый американец. С водительской стороны вынырнула тень и, покопавшись в упомянутом горшке с петуньями, скрылась в доме. Кажется, новый жилец при этом матерился с удивительным шотландским акцентом. Интересно. Впрочем, он заехал, а значит, эта история Азирафаэля больше не касалась, и он мог спокойно пойти дочитывать книгу и пить свой остывший какао.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Переезд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пробуждение Кроули было необычным. Он с минуту не мог понять, что же не так. Вроде бы голова не болела, хотя это было удивительно: вчера он выдул полбутылки виски, чтобы согреться, дрожа под пледом в абсолютной темноте нового дома под стук капель дождя о карниз. Даже то, что он заснул на диване, не портило картину. Как ни странно, проснувшись, Кроули чувствовал себя хорошо, и это было чертовски необычно. Пазл сложился, когда Кроули осознал, что проснулся сам, а не от противного будильника или трели звонка мобильного, потому что кому-то он был срочно нужен, вот прямо сейчас, немедленно, в пять утра. Блаженная тишина была прекрасной. </p><p>Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что уже давно не утро, судя по яркости солнца, ближе к полудню; он спит действительно не в собственном пентхаусе на последнем этаже очередной высотки Лос-Анджелеса, а на диване, который не то чтобы был совсем уж старым, но и на новый не тянул, и при этом находился далеко не в Лос-Анджелесе, а где-то на юге Англии, в микроскопическом городке, название которого Кроули забыл, как только в него въехал. Картинка начинала складываться в голове и казалась очень сюрреалистичной. </p><p>Кажется, вчера Кроули наконец взял отпуск. Настоящий отпуск. Впервые за несколько трудных активных лет работы. И при этом он решил уехать не на Бали и не на Мальдивы, а в какие-то трущобы Англии, где его вот точно никто не будет знать в лицо, где не будет тупых папарацци и ещё более тупых коллег. Где Кроули сможет реально отдохнуть от всего дерьма с месяц, если не больше. Чёрт, если он каждое утро будет так просыпаться, он готов остаться тут на весь год! Правда, сбережений хватит только на полгода, но удалённая работа может поправить положение его дел. </p><p>Повалявшись на прекрасном тихом диване ещё пару минут, Кроули решил, что всё же стоит встать. Прежде чем его отпуск вступит в свою активную фазу, нужно уладить ещё пару дел. Например, забрать из машины вещи и нормально поговорить с владелицей дома, в котором он остановился. </p><p>Кстати о доме. Кроули очень бегло смотрел фотографии, половина из них едва ли загрузилась из-за дрянного вай-фая в забегаловке у аэропорта, зато теперь он мог в полной мере оценить здание, которое снял на ближайший месяц за деньги, на которые мог бы прожить едва ли сутки в Лос-Анджелесе. Не потому что в Лос-Анджелесе дорого, а потому что темп жизни Кроули предполагал жизнь на широкую ногу. Например, завтрак, обед и ужин в дорогом ресторане, лучший кофе в городе каждые три часа и, конечно же, регулярные услуги стилиста, мастера маникюра... и ещё много чего, на самом деле. Много того, от чего Кроули был бы рад отказаться. Так вот, о доме.</p><p>Сказать, что он был просторным, было нельзя, эффект пространства создавал лишь необходимый минимум мебели, а комната, в которой спал Кроули, была самого обычного размера прихожей. Пол покрывал аккуратный ровный паркет, посередине стоял тот самый длинный трёхместный диван, ещё пара кресел по бокам у камина, который только выглядел настоящим, а на самом деле был электрическим. Над камином ещё имелся вполне современный телевизор, что предполагало наличие в доме другой техники, например, роутера, водонагревателя и микроволновки. Хотя стоп, зачем Кроули была микроволновка? Никаких разогретых обедов, он наконец найдёт время и научится готовить для себя сам! А ещё наконец бросит курить, потому что эта дурная привычка рано или поздно сведёт его в могилу. </p><p>Поднявшись кое-как с дивана и чуть было не упав обратно, споткнувшись о ту самую злосчастную бутылку виски, Кроули поковылял на кухню, потому что хоть похмелья и не было, а пить хотелось, да и осмотреться не мешало бы. Кухня была меньше, чем гостиная, часть занимала плита и рабочие поверхности шкафчиков, часть ― обеденный стол с деревянными стульями в деревенском стиле. Холодильник был отключён от сети, как и электрочайник с плитой. Вернувшись в гостиную, Кроули нашёл то, ради чего вообще выбрал именно этот дом, а не любой другой, ― застеклённую веранду, выходящую на задний двор, где в природном безумстве росли какие-то деревья, кусты и, похоже, собирались распуститься какие-то цветы. Тюльпаны, может быть? В беседку бы бросить пару кресел-мешков и можно просто кайфовать часами напролёт.</p><p>За следующий час Кроули всё же занёс вещи в дом, поднялся на второй этаж, осмотрел спальню и со второй попытки нашёл санузел со стиральной машиной. Единственное, чего он не предусмотрел в своём путешествии, ― это то, что, поскольку он остановился не в гостинице, тут не было ни постельного белья, ни полотенец, так что, выбравшись из душа, Кроули вытирался одной из футболок, которые прихватил с собой из Лос-Анджелеса. Брендовой футболкой, которая стоила около сотни долларов. Не то чтобы Кроули это особо волновало. Наконец, приведя себя в порядок, он позвонил хозяйке дома. Долгие гудки быстро сменились мелодичным приветствием. </p><p>― Мистер Кроули? Выспались? ― учтиво поинтересовалась леди на том конце, и Кроули резко захотелось возвести её в ранг святой за такое понимание. </p><p>― Да, спасибо... Я подумал, что нам стоит встретиться и обсудить детали. Может, пересечёмся в каком-то кафе здесь? ― предложил Кроули осторожно. Он так давно в последний раз снимал квартиру, что совершенно забыл, что же именно делается в таких случаях. Однако ответом ему был смех хозяйки. </p><p>― Мистер Кроули, ближайшее кафе находится в соседнем городе, а мой муж вряд ли согласится меня туда везти. Давайте я просто подойду к вам минут через пятнадцать? Договоримся об оплате, я вам расскажу о нашем посёлке, и вы сообщите мне срок вашего здесь пребывания, подойдёт? </p><p>― Вполне, ― пробормотал Кроули растерянно. Как только леди на той стороне сбросила звонок, он попытался нагуглить, в какой же дыре без единой кафешки он остановился. Геолокация долго думала, прежде чем признать, что Кроули всё же уехал из Америки, а потом дала ему координаты. Если верить карте, в этом «городе» было от силы домов двадцать... Хутор какой-то, а не город, только название и указано ― Литтл-Уингинг. Такое вообще ещё бывает в мире? С другой стороны, это было хорошо: меньше народу, меньше и вероятность, что кто-то узнает Кроули. </p><p>От посёлка до ближайшего нормального города было не так уж и далеко, даже машина была не обязательна, чтобы добраться. Это тоже было не так уж и плохо: можно будет смотаться за постельным и другими вещами первой необходимости уже сегодня, как только Кроули разберётся с оплатой за проживание.</p><p>Леди прибыла не через пятнадцать минут, а через добрых полчаса спустя. Кроули уже начинал волноваться, когда пожилая дама всё же позвонила ему в дверь. </p><p>― Я ― мадам Трейси, мистер Кроули, приятно познакомиться с вами лично. Вижу, вы уже осмотрели дом, ― с сияющей улыбкой сказала она, демонстрируя ему сеточку морщинок по всему лицу, которые, впрочем, её совершенно не портили, а наоборот придавали обаяния. Кроули почему-то резко захотелось стать внуком этой прекрасной женщины. </p><p>― Да, осмотрел, ― пробормотал он, ― и меня всё более чем устраивает, я планировал остаться тут на месяц или около того.</p><p>― Это замечательно, ― улыбнулась ему мадам Трейси. ― В таком случае добро пожаловать! </p><p>У неё ушло около получаса, чтобы вкратце рассказать Кроули о том, в какие розетки лучше не включать слишком много приборов сразу, оставить пароль от вай-фая, показать, как работает электронный камин, как забраться на чердак и куда звонить, если что-то сломается. Помимо этого, она посоветовала не делать покупки в продуктовом, а отдавать предпочтение местным хозяйствам или ездить в город, если натуральные продукты придутся не по вкусу. В последнем замечании Кроули почувствовал укол в сторону места, откуда прибыл, но постарался проигнорировать его. </p><p>― При доме нет гаража, к сожалению, ― сказала она, прежде чем прощаться, поглядывая на роскошную Бентли Кроули, так и оставшуюся стоять у невысокого каменного заборчика. ― Но гараж есть у вашего соседа, и он точно им не пользуется по назначению. Если вам удастся с ним договориться, а это довольно просто, я уверена, он позволит вам оставлять вашу машину у себя. Мистер Фэлль живёт напротив вас. Почему-то мне кажется, что вы подружитесь, ― усмехнулась мадам Трейси и, кивнув на прощание, уехала обратно на своём старом поскрипывающем велосипеде. Кроули проводил её взглядом, а потом задумчиво посмотрел на машину. Бентли он взял напрокат, когда прибыл в Британию, и как-то не подумал о том, что такой раритет не совсем подходит для просёлочных дорог. С другой стороны, оставаться совсем без машины не хотелось. И отдавать Бентли обратно ― тоже. Пусть Кроули и хотел отдохнуть от суеты вокруг себя, но отдыхать от своего богатства и возможности позволить себе почти всё, что он захочет, он был не намерен. </p><p>Вернувшись в дом, Кроули почесал затылок и решил составить список того, что ему будет необходимо для праздной жизни в ближайшее время. Одной рукой он полез за телефоном, а второй, на автомате, за сигаретами. И тут же одёрнул себя. Бросать так бросать, нужно начинать с первого же дня, а то он так до рака лёгких себя доведёт, и никакие деньги его не спасут. Будет глупо при его успехе подохнуть от такой банальной болезни. </p><p>В список необходимого вошли два комплекта постельного, пара банных полотенец, условные «продукты» и очень конкретный «кофе», а также такая ерунда, как станки для бритья, шампунь, мыло и туалетная бумага. Это, конечно, было далеко не всё, что могло понадобиться Кроули за месяц, но необходимый минимум. Когда же он с готовым списком в кармане и ключами от своего нового дома в другом подошёл к своей мокрой машине, его окликнули с другой стороны дороги. </p><p>― Прошу прощения! Мистер! Сэр! </p><p>Из-за каменного дома, который стоял напротив, бежал мужчина, которому навскидку можно было дать чуть больше сорока лет. Кроули отметил светлые льняные брюки и голубую шведку, заправленную под пояс, и тут же повесил на своего нового соседа ярлык «отсутствие вкуса». </p><p>― Кроули, ― подсказал он запыхавшемуся Фэллю, если верить данным от мадам Трейси. ― Мистер Кроули. А вы, полагаю, мистер Фэлль? </p><p>― Можно просто Айзек, ― выдохнул тот, останавливаясь у ограды и опираясь на неё рукой, чтобы отдышаться. ― Прошу прощения, мистер Кроули, вы не в город случайно едете? </p><p>― С чего вы взяли? ― грубовато ответил Кроули. Он надеялся провести поездку в тишине и уж точно не планировал тратить силы на то, чтобы знакомиться с новыми людьми. </p><p>― Ну, до любых других точек вокруг нашего городка можно дойти либо пешком, либо доехать на велосипеде, ― ответил Айзек, обезоруживающе усмехаясь. Кроули стало почти стыдно из-за того, что он нагрубил ему. ― Я хотел попросить вас меня подкинуть. Я совсем забыл, что уже начало месяца и я не пополнил вовремя интернет, а терминал есть только в городе! </p><p>Кроули тяжело вздохнул и жестом пригласил Айзека в салон Бентли. Тот, кажется, просиял ещё больше, чем было до этого.</p><p>― Я только за бумажником сбегаю! ― предупредил он и скрылся в своём доме, стены которого густо обвивал плющ. Кроули лишь тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, знакомства было не избежать. </p><p>Айзек вернулся довольно быстро, с выпирающим карманом брюк и с классической светлой федорой на голове. Усевшись на пассажирское сиденье рядом с водителем, он восторженно осмотрел салон.</p><p>― У вас потрясающий автомобиль, мистер Кроули! Настоящий раритет, я никогда на таких ещё не катался, это так волнующе! </p><p>― Я взял его напрокат, ― хмыкнул Кроули, заводя двигатель. Бентли послушно зарычала. ― И можно просто Кроули, без мистер. </p><p>― Как Энтони Кроули? ― спросил Айзек, улыбаясь. ― Актёр и сценарист?</p><p>Кроули чуть было не ляпнул «и продюсер», но сдержался. Он всё же был тут инкогнито, и последнее, чего он хотел, ― кучи фанатов. </p><p>― Да, как Энтони Кроули. Но лучше просто Кроули, и никаких ассоциаций с моим тёзкой, ― буркнул он, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно раздраженным для человека, чьё имя постоянно путают. ― У меня с ним нет ничего общего. </p><p>― Как скажете... Точнее, скажешь, ― кивнул Айзек. Стоило отдать ему должное, больше завести разговор он не пытался и лишь смотрел в окно, пока Бентли лениво выворачивала с улиц этого мирного, зелёного и невероятно скучного городка. На расстоянии сада друг от друга стояли аккуратные домики из камня или кирпича, видимо, как больше нравилось хозяевам. На подоконниках цвели петунии, свешивая свои рупоры из горшков, кое-где виднелась сирень и отовсюду пахло свежестью. Проезжая по улицам, Кроули не заметил ни одной живой души, а вот вывернув на что-то, заменявшее главную и церковную площадь, понял, что все честные обитатели попросту отправились на воскресную службу: у высокого здания монастыря (у Кроули язык не поворачивался назвать что-то настолько мрачное церковью) собралось около десятка старичков и старушек самой приятной наружности. </p><p>Только когда дома остались позади, а перед Кроули раскинулась привычная равнина, Айзек снова подал голос. </p><p>― Знаешь, Кроули, меня снедает любопытство. Человек, который арендовал себе Бентли и дом за одну ночь, явно мог бы остановиться в месте поинтереснее этого. Что же тебя заставило выбрать такую глушь для отпуска? </p><p>― Ты любишь играть в детектива? ― хмыкнул Кроули недовольно. Спроси у него кто подобное где-то в Лос-Анджелесе, он бы сходу послал такого человека, потому что кому какое дело до его, Кроули, дел. Но, видимо, чистый воздух и крепкий сон сделали своё дело и смягчили его настолько, чтобы нормально отвечать на подобные вопросы. ― Я хотел покоя в месте, где до меня никто не дозвонится. </p><p>― Так ты всё же действительно из штатов, ― задумчиво пробормотал Айзек, переводя взгляд на дорогу перед ними. ― Как для американца у тебя сильный шотландский акцент. </p><p>― Двойное гражданство, ― буркнул Кроули. ― Вообще я живу в США, да, откуда ты узнал? </p><p>― Мадам Трейси предположила, ― просто ответил Айзек. ― Сказала, что так поздно и в такую погоду сразу снять дом может только американец. Она ещё попросила меня проследить, приедешь ты или нет, и если нет, забрать ключ, ― на его лице проскочило виноватое выражение, и Кроули невольно подумал о том, что вот так надо делать виноватое выражение в кино, а не все те гримасы, что ему строили актёры на пробах. </p><p>― Мне начинает казаться, что не успел я приехать, а уже стал предметом сплетен, ― буркнул Кроули недовольно. Если верить навигатору, до города оставалось немного, и это было хорошей новостью: уж слушать о том, что о нём думает посёлок пенсионеров, Кроули не хотелось. </p><p>― Ну что ты, мадам Трейси не сплетничает о своих постояльцах: они её профессиональная тайна, как она говорит, ― поспешил заверить его Айзек. ― А мне она сказала потому, что мне до вашего дома ближе, чем её сержанту, и мне она доверяет. Либо же она с сержантом опять поссорилась, и он отказался идти по поручению в такой ливень. </p><p>― С сержантом? ― Кроули с недоумением моргнул и даже на мгновение оторвал взгляд от дороги, чтобы посмотреть на Айзека. Что за сержант? Муж, что ли? Так почему бы прямо так и не сказать? </p><p>― Ты же не любишь сплетни, ― напомнил Айзек и усмехнулся. Причём было в этой усмешке что-то... лукавое. Подловил, зараза. Может, вкуса у этого парня и не было, но Кроули он начинал определённо нравиться. </p><p>― Зато я люблю понимать рассказы. Сержант ― это муж Трейси? ― уточнил Кроули, хмуря брови и щуря глаза. В отличие от вчерашнего дня, сегодня небо было ясное, а солнце пыталось выжечь его глаза. Стоило купить ко всему прочему солнцезащитные очки. </p><p>― Не совсем муж, но ты правильно уловил суть, ― усмехнулся Айзек. ― Сержант Шедвелл ― тот ещё кадр, лучше вам с ним не сталкиваться. Он довольно... эксцентричный человек. </p><p>― И в чём проявляется его эксцентричность? ― поинтересовался Кроули. Теперь ему становилось действительно интересно: под таким углом местные, возможно, были не такими уж скучными. </p><p>― В том, что он засранец, ― грустно вздохнул Айзек, ― и каждого найдёт, как обозвать. Не то чтобы это обидно, но неприятно, на самом деле. Мадам Трейси эта его черта почему-то нравится, вот они и живут вместе. </p><p>― А у неё специфические вкусы, ― хмыкнул Кроули, качая головой. ― И какое же обзывательство у этого сержанта нашлось для тебя? </p><p>Айзек поджал губы и перевёл взгляд на боковое окно. Видимо, эта тема была ему не слишком приятна, и Кроули уже был готов предложить другую, но Айзек его опередил:</p><p>― Южный гомик. Так он меня называет. Не в глаза, конечно, но всё же. А мадам Трейси ― блудницей, и в лицо. </p><p>Кроули присвистнул. Вот это, должно быть, кадр, самый лучший злодей-не-злодей, как выражался один знакомый Кроули из мира кино. В фильмах подобные люди вызывали улыбку, но встреча с подобным вживую мало кому понравилась бы. </p><p>Супермаркет оказался прямо у въезда в город, как и обещала мадам Трейси. Кроули аккуратно вывернул на стоянку и заглушил двигатель. </p><p>― Я за покупками, где-то на полчаса, ― сообщил он Айзеку, выбираясь из машины. ― Справишься за это время? </p><p>― Вполне, ― согласился тот, следуя за ним. ― Удачи тебе, Кроули. </p><p>― Да без надобности, ― по привычке отмахнулся тот и направился в магазин. </p><p>Супермаркет хотя бы в этой глуши был таким же, как и в других краях света: просторный, светлый, заставленный кучей вещей, которые были нужны и не нужны обычным людям, и с самыми обычными прыщавым подростком и щедрых размеров женщиной на кассе. Кроули взял тележку, прошёлся по списку и наполнил её доверху. Тут даже нашёлся хороший колумбийский кофе. Правда, как его варить без кофемашины, Кроули себе плохо представлял. </p><p>Закончив с покупками, он вышел на улицу вместе с тележкой, не собираясь гнуть спину под весом всего «необходимого». Айзек уже ждал его у машины и, к удивлению Кроули, курил. Не то чтобы чужие люди не могли курить у машины Кроули, но вот этот светловолосый мужчина в светлой одежде и даже шляпе как-то плохо сочетался с сигаретой в руке. Оказавшись совсем близко к нему, Кроули не удержался и втянул носом дым. Пока ещё не сильно, но курить хотелось. </p><p>Айзек, похоже, заметил этот порыв и удивлённо вскинул бровь. </p><p>― Поделиться сигаретой? </p><p>― Нет, ― отмахнулся Кроули недовольно, ― я бросаю. Сегодня вот начал бросать. </p><p>― Вот как? ― теперь Айзек удивлённо вскинул обе брови. ― Знаете, у меня нет ни одного знакомого, действительно бросившего курильщика. Если у вас получится, я тоже попробую бросить, договорились? </p><p>― Такая себе мотивация, ― хмыкнул Кроули, загружая пакеты на заднее сиденье Бентли. Оттуда на него укоризненно посмотрел ноутбук, который Кроули так и не выгрузил в дом. Правда, ноут быстро был спрятан под новым постельным бельём и больше не мог давить на больную мозоль Кроули ― творческий застой.</p><p>По дороге обратно Айзек болтал о том, куда лучше всего сходить в округе, какими путями проще добраться до пляжа и что в близлежащей посадке лучше не сворачивать с натоптанных тропинок. Не потому, что там можно было заблудиться, а скорее для того, чтобы не набить полную обувь песка или камней. </p><p>― А если станет совсем скучно, заглядывай ко мне на бокальчик вина, я по вечерам обычно дома, читаю, ― закончил он, когда Кроули притормозил у их домов. ― Поверь, со мной выпивать куда интереснее, чем с остальными жителями этого захолустья. Во всяком случае, меня не тянет в кровать от первого глотка чего-то крепче, чем чай. </p><p>― Буду иметь в виду, ― усмехнулся Кроули, с удивлением отмечая, что болтовня этого Айзека не то что не раздражала, а даже повысила ему настроение. То ли это его тонкий британский юмор на него так влиял, то ли природное обаяние. ― Спасибо за компанию.</p><p>― Тебе спасибо, что подбросил, ― Айзек лучезарно улыбнулся на прощание и скрылся в своём доме, а Кроули невольно подумал, что мог и ошибиться с возрастом этого парня: когда тот улыбался, ему можно было дать и всего лишь немного за тридцать. Удивительная внешность. </p><p>Заносить пакеты в дом пришлось в два захода: сначала продукты, которые Кроули поспешно рассовал по холодильнику, затем всё остальное, и только потом он вспомнил, что холодильник не подключён к сети. Пока он таскал пакеты и по-настоящему обживал дом, организм очень не вовремя вспомнил, что последний раз Кроули ел ещё вчера, дрянную пищу из самолёта. Возможно, она была не такой уж и дрянной, но впихивать её в себя приходилось почти силком. Получалось, что Кроули не ел почти сутки, а это вряд ли понравится его терапевту, который один раз уже лечил его от приступа гастрита. Стоило приготовить обед, и проблема состояла только в том, что Кроули планировал готовить себе сам, но так и не придумал блюдо, которого ему хотелось, поэтому в холодильнике его ждали только сырые продукты. Гипнотизируя их взглядом, Кроули пытался вспомнить, чем питался до того, как стал баснословно популярен и богат. Точнее, богатым он себя не то чтобы считал, а вот люди вроде Айзека явно придерживались такого мнения.</p><p>Но когда-то он был таким же обычным студентом, как и многие другие, страдал в университете на сценарном деле и даже звёзд особо с неба не хватал. Тогда у него не было денег, чтобы каждый день питаться из доставки или в кафе, поэтому часть времени приходилось уделять готовке. Например, он варил яйца. Точно, у него были яйца, и в варёном виде их точно можно было есть.</p><p>Кроули выудил из кармана телефон и с задумчивым видом вбил в поисковую строку: «Как варить яйца».</p><p>Полчаса спустя, когда он разобрался с работой плиты, нашёл подходящую тару и наконец приготовил несчастные куриные яйца, Кроули сидел на кухне и задумчиво жевал свою нехитрую кухню. При этом он почему-то чувствовал себя невероятно глупо, будто если кто-то сейчас зашёл бы в дом, то ему, Кроули, следовало бы немедленно провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Интересно, а как бы отреагировала Кармин, которая уже добрых полгода пыталась его охмурить, если бы застала вот так, на кухне, способным приготовить на скорую руку только яйца? Хотя какая разница? В итоге он тут был один, и никакие коллеги или папарацци не достанут его своими тупыми фотками и расспросами.</p><p>Закончив с едой и вещами, Кроули обнаружил, что время уже близилось к вечеру, а желание активничать стремилось к нулю, следовательно, никуда он больше сегодня не пойдёт, а устроит себе самый настоящий отдых, о котором мог только мечтать последние годы: открыть бутылку вина, взять с собой связку бананов, нарезать сыра и завалиться в постель смотреть все те фильмы, которые пропустил по той или иной причине за последнее время.</p><p>Интернет ловил хорошо, фильмы в большинстве своём были средненькие, как раз чтобы убить время, отдохнуть и не слишком разочароваться в коллегах. Когда Кроули прикончил бутылку вина, на улице уже было темно, а сквозь окно в косом потолке спальни были отлично видны звёзды. О таком виде в Лос-Анджелесе можно было только мечтать: даже если бы Кроули построил себе дом с таким окном, то световое загрязнение не дало бы ему увидеть даже самой яркой звезды на ночном небе. </p><p>С подобными мыслями, с полным желудком Кроули и отключился прямо под очередную пафосную речь главного героя фильма.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Творческий кризис</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Следующее утро для Кроули было более чем приятным. Он довольно валялся в постели с приятным осознанием того, что никуда не надо бежать, никому не надо звонить и даже садиться работать прямо сейчас не обязательно. Он, наверное, с полчаса блаженно дремал, обняв подушку, прежде чем всё же решился встать. Да и то лишь по зову природы. </p><p>Когда базовые потребности организма были удовлетворены, Кроули в голову пришла мысль, что неплохо бы начать день с кофе, сваренного в турке. Рецепт из интернета был достаточно простым, чтобы не накосячить, нужна была только вода, подходящая тара и молотый кофе. Вот в последнем пункте и состояла загвоздка: Кроули купил кофе в зёрнах. Быстрый обыск кухни дал понять, что кофемолка тут не водилась, во всяким случае, в том виде, в котором её узнал бы Кроули. Хорошее утро медленно превращалось в раздражающе неудачное.</p><p>Из сложившейся ситуации было, по сути, два выхода. Первый заключался в том, чтобы одеться, поехать в магазин и купить молотый кофе, или даже готовый, в какой-нибудь кафешке по дороге. Второй же был попроще: накинуть на себя какой-то минимум одежды и зайти к Айзеку. Конечно, не факт, что у него была кофемолка, но это было определённо лучше, чем дёргать мадам Трейси по такой мелочи, и уж точно лучше, чем ехать куда-либо без кофе вообще. Почему-то сегодня Кроули срочно требовался этот напиток жизни, видимо, зависимость давала о себе знать.</p><p>Влезать в привычные узкие джинсы и рубашку не было никакого желания, поэтому Кроули, не слишком заморачиваясь, завернулся в свой чёрный халат и вышел из дома. Теплый ветер растрепал и без того неуложенные волосы ещё больше. Только дойдя до двери дома соседа, Кроули задумался о том, что, наверное, выглядит очень экстравагантно в шёлковом халате и классических кожаных туфлях. Хотя, в конце концов, утро на дворе, будто бы Айзек подобного не видел. </p><p>Судя по удивлённому взгляду, всё же не видел. Айзек открыл почти сразу после звонка и первое, что сделал, увидев Кроули, ― окинул его долгим взглядом с ног до головы. Даже не поздоровался. Кроули тоже не торопился, потому что резко почувствовал себя неуютно. </p><p>― У тебя что-то случилось? ― наконец, осторожно спросил Айзек.</p><p>― Отсутствие кофемолки случилось, ― пробормотал Кроули. ― Доброго утра, кстати. </p><p>― Поздноватое у тебя утро, ― с неуверенной улыбкой заметил Айзек. ― Уже за полдень перевалило. </p><p>― Да? Не смотрел на часы, ― Кроули постарался ответить максимально невозмутимо. ― Так насчёт кофемолки, у тебя нет её, случайно? Мне бы хоть на утро намолоть...</p><p>― Да, конечно, извини, я просто немного удивился... Подожди секунду. ― С этими словами Айзек скрылся где-то в глубине дома, оставив входную дверь приоткрытой. Интересно, это значило, что Кроули может зайти, или нет? Заходить Кроули всё же не решился, но вот от того, чтобы заглянуть, не удержался. Не то чтобы его сильно интересовала жизнь других людей, но сейчас у него возник вполне себе осознанный вопрос, чем живёт мужчина его лет, если может позволить себе дом и жизнь в такой глуши. Если ещё и зависит от интернета, то, скорее всего, фрилансер, но какого профиля?.. </p><p>Сквозь дверной проём было видно в основном аккуратную прихожую, навевающую мысли о пенсионерах, и небольшой кусочек то ли гостиной, то ли кабинета. И вот если прихожая вызывала только скуку, то комната дальше заставила Кроули заинтересоваться. Насколько он видел, там было очень много книг. Причём старых, наверняка дорогих книг, которые стоили целое состояние и требовали тщательного ухода. Айзек не был похож на человека, который располагал средствами для подобного. На самом деле, он выглядел как среднестатистический условно нищий коллекционер, если так подумать. Был бы он персонажем фильма Кроули, он бы сделал его ещё и слегка безумным, а на его кухне в определенной степени устроил бы бардак. </p><p>Додумать сюжет фильма Кроули не дали. Айзек вернулся довольно быстро с забавной коробочкой, из которой торчала ручка, как от мясорубки. </p><p>― Я вообще не фанат кофе, так что у меня есть только механическая, ― сообщил он, будто бы извиняясь.― Но зато она мне пока абсолютно без надобности, так что можешь взять на сколько нужно. </p><p>Кроули задумчиво уставился на кофемолку. Чем-то она походила на мамину мясорубку, но... </p><p>― Как она работает? ― решился всё же спросить он. И тут же поспешно объяснил: ― Я в последнее время пользовался только электрическими...</p><p>― О, довольно просто, ― Айзек расплылся в улыбке и протянул Кроули это чудо техники. ― Сверху засыпаешь зёрна, крутишь ручку, потом открываешь ящичек и достаёшь оттуда молотый кофе. Поверь, это даже быстрее, чем с электрической! </p><p>― О, понятно, ― кивнул Кроули неуверенно, принимая кофемолку и стараясь держать её настолько аккуратно, насколько это было возможно. Почему-то в голове крутилась мысль о том, что кофемолка может быть старше самого Кроули. ― Спасибо тебе. </p><p>― Не за что, ― усмехнулся Айзек. </p><p>Возвращаясь в свой дом, Кроули очень не вовремя подумал о том, что, скорее всего, Айзек подумал, что у него под халатом ничего нет. Всё же волосатые голые ноги и грудь вряд ли создавали впечатление приличного человека. И конечно же, в такой глуши Айзек вряд ли каждый день видит подобное. Стыдно-то как...</p><p>Вернувшись к себе, Кроули машинально глянул на часы. Ну ничего себе он проспал! Была уже половина первого, а он даже зубы ещё не чистил и... Хотя куда торопиться-то? Он мог позволить себе сбить режим настолько, насколько это вообще было реально, да и после перелёта такое позволительно. Странно, что этот Айзек не сказал ему прямым текстом, что Кроули соня. Видимо, британский такт не позволял или что-то ещё в таком роде. </p><p>Пока готовился кофе, Кроули не удержался и загуглил имя своего соседа. Айзек Фэлль. Ничего. Ну, то есть в фэйсбуке были аккаунты с похожими именами, но ни один из них явно не был аккаунтом жильца из дома напротив: либо фото не те, либо место, либо ещё что-то. Кроули приуныл: видимо, местные жители были не слишком большими приверженцами массовых связей, а этот Айзек вообще предпочитал жить затворником. Это, впрочем, не объясняло, откуда у него средства на такое количество книг, дом и явно ненапряжную жизнь.</p><p>После того, как кофе и несложный завтрак пропали в желудке Кроули, а халат и условная пижама сменились нормальной одеждой, настал момент, когда стоило задуматься о том, чему же посвятить день. Продолжать валяться категорически не хотелось. Как бы Кроули ни мечтал об отдыхе, но его деятельная натура требовала сделать хоть что-то полезное, например, начать, наконец, писать сценарий. Сценарий чертовой короткометражки для международного фестиваля. От него ждали чего-то невероятного, чего-то, что заставит судейский состав плакать, а у Кроули категорически не было идей. Он целую неделю пытался что-то придумать ещё в Лос-Анджелесе, попутно бросаясь в любые проекты, лишь бы не садиться за этот проклятый сценарий. Потом Вельз, конечно, поняла, в чём дело, и сдвинула дедлайн. Тогда-то и пришла идея сменить обстановку и сходить в отпуск. Не слишком-то пока помогало.</p><p>Кроули взял ноут, завалился в одно из кресел-мешков на веранде и подключился к местной сети. Вместо того, чтобы сразу открыть названный, но пока ещё пустой документ, он сначала прочел все письма на электронной почте, в кои-то веки заглянул в свои соцсети, перечитал все новости, и только когда дел уже просто не оставалось, открыл документ для сценария. Тот упорно давил на Кроули своим чистым белым листом. Плохой знак, нужно было срочно что-то написать, иначе это будет продолжаться вечно. </p><p>«Да пошёл ты к чёрту!» ― пробарабанил Кроули по клавишам. Готово, теперь лист не был пустым, и будет проще продолжить... наверное. Наверное ― потому что теперь Кроули казалось, что сценарий посылает его к чёрту. Ещё с минуту он тупо смотрел на эту глупую фразу, потом всё же стёр и закрыл глаза. В голове была звенящая тишина. </p><p>Сквозь окна террасы были видны бегущие по небу облака. Большие, пушистые, с сероватым оттенком. Дождевые, наверное. Соберутся где-то в кучу, вздрогнут, загремят и обрушат на смертных потоки воды, как было позавчера, так что ничто не останется сухим. Литры и литры чистой воды будут литься на землю и смывать с неё всю грязь, оставленную человечеством. </p><p>Кроули тяжело вздохнул и бросил косой взгляд на белый лист. Нет, вдохновение не шло категорически, не на эту штуку так точно. Может, попробовать написать что-то другое? Но что? И когда тогда начинать делать сценарий, который от него ждали вчера и будут ждать каждый следующий день? Кроули зажмурил глаза и тихо застонал. Творчество так не работало, оно вообще не любило дедлайны, хоть ты тресни. Сначала рождалась идея, оформлялась во что-то пристойное и только потом становилась текстом. У Кроули не было идей, поэтому и текст не шёл, хоть убейся об ноут. Всякие тренинги на эту тему мололи чушь о том, что нужно только начать, сделать лист не белым и всё такое, но Кроули прекрасно знал, что это всё пустой звук. Для него так точно.</p><p>Он отложил ноут, поднялся с кресла и подошёл ближе к сплошному стеклу террасы. Сад за ним, в отличие от территории Айзека, был очень даже ухоженным. Наверняка раз в пару дней там ковырялся какой-нибудь садовник, подравнивая кусты и грядки с цветами. Интересно, как скоро зацветут те розовые кусты? И почему тут нет тюльпанов, им же сейчас самый сезон. Хотя какая Кроули разница? Сейчас у него было только одно желание, и он решил, что нет смысла его откладывать.</p><p>Выйдя из дома, он обошёл его, пока не оказался в том самом внутреннем дворе, нашёл полянку с травой позеленее и просто упал в неё, не заботясь о чистоте рубашки. Земля больно стукнула Кроули по спине: он как-то забыл, что падает не на матрас. Теперь заныл позвоночник... </p><p>«Боже, неужели я настолько стар?» ― подумал Кроули, и у его внутреннего голоса были очень жалобные интонации. Лёжа на прохладной земле лицом к небу, он вынужден был признать, что готов возненавидеть свою работу из-за одного сценария. Точнее, даже не так: он не мог вспомнить, почему любил её. И вот этот маленький сценарий стал последней каплей в куче всего дерьма, в котором тонул Кроули последние годы. Самое ужасное во всей сложившейся ситуации было то, что без этой работы Кроули не был способен ни на что... От этого осознания резко захотелось закурить, но пачку Кроули выбросил, ещё когда выезжал за продуктами, и теперь, даже если бы захотел, курить было абсолютно нечего.</p><p>«Теперь давай, поной, пожалей себя, это же что-то в твоей жизни изменит, конечно!» ― посоветовал голос внутри головы. Голос был абсолютно прав. Лежать на траве было неудобно, дома делать было абсолютно нечего, а Айзек вроде как приглашал его на бокальчик вина. Сколько там времени? Насколько будет прилично завалиться к нему сейчас? </p><p>Оказалось, что за завтраком и прокрастинацией над сценарием Кроули провёл добрых четыре часа. Ещё полчаса, и будет вполне даже прилично завалиться к соседу на «бокальчик вина», а может, и больше. Заодно Кроули поймал себя на мысли о том, что хочет узнать об этом Айзеке побольше. Может, от вина тот станет более разговорчивым? Главное, чтобы самого Кроули не понесло, а то от раздачи автографов он потом не отделается, да и папарацци ему тут совершенно не нужны. </p><p>Вернувшись в дом, он переоделся, отправив безнадёжно испорченную рубашку в стирку, сменил спортивные штаны на привычные чёрные джинсы в обтяг и чёрную рубашку. Галстук решил всё же не надевать: не на вечеринку идёт, да и обстановка вряд ли будет располагать. Стоило ли захватить что-то с собой? Почесав затылок, Кроули открыл холодильник и задумчиво уставился на содержимое. Там оставалось немного сыра, яблоко, выглядевшее почти что декоративным, яйца, какая-то зелень, ветчина и пара апельсинов. Вот последние, скорее всего, и подойдут для закуски к вину. Кроули на это надеялся, во всяком случае. </p><p>На этот раз Айзек открыл не сразу. Пришлось звонить в дверь дважды, прежде чем в доме послышался какой-то шум и шаги. Кроули даже услышал приглушённое бормотание: «Кого там нелёгкая принесла?». Но стоило Айзеку открыть дверь, как недовольное выражение моментально сменилось на удивлённое. Прежде чем он успел что-то спросить, Кроули ляпнул сам:</p><p>― Ты приглашал на вино, но наверняка не ожидал, что я приму приглашение так рано! И я принёс апельсины, поэтому не торопись меня заворачивать.</p><p>Айзек с секунду обдумывал поступившую информацию, а потом тихо прыснул.</p><p>― Ну ты даёшь, Кроули. Быстро же заскучал в нашей глуши. Заходи, конечно, мне тоже стоит немного выпить сегодня, ― с этими словами Айзек отступил, пропуская Кроули в дом. ― Смотри-ка, как погода портится, снова дождь будет.</p><p>― С чего ты взял? Вроде же просто пасмурно, ― пробормотал Кроули неуверенно и прежде, чем оказаться под крышей чужого дома, бросил быстрый взгляд на небо. Было всё так же неопределённо облачно. </p><p>― Ласточки низко летают, ― объяснил Айзек, закрывая за ним дверь. ― Точно дождь будет. Это не примета, не смотри на меня так, простые законы природы: перед дождём насекомые чувствуют перепад давления, опускаются ближе к земле и прячутся. Ласточки просто идут за ними.</p><p>― Вот как? Я не знал, ― признался Кроули и протянул Айзеку апельсины. ― Всю жизнь прожил в городе. </p><p>― В городе это тоже работает, ― с улыбкой возразил тот. ― Будто бы ты никогда не замечал ласточек? </p><p>― Эм... ― Кроули неопределённо промычал что-то в ответ и отвёл взгляд. Айзек только покачал головой на это.</p><p>― Проходи, устраивайся где удобно, только попрошу не трогать книги: они довольно старые. </p><p>Забрав апельсины, Айзек скрылся где-то в коридоре: похоже, пошёл за вином. Кроули потоптался на месте, а потом всё же прошёл в кабинет-гостиную, заставленную такими редкими и ценными книгами.</p><p>Там пахло библиотекой. Причём не школьной или городской библиотекой, которую Кроули однажды осматривал как место для съёмок, а именно домашней библиотекой: старой бумагой, пылью и слегка ― какао. Пустая чашка на столике у одного из кресел свидетельствовала о том, что это, похоже, было любимым напитком хозяина дома. Сама комната была заставлена книжными шкафами. Тут не было практически ничего кроме книжных полок, книг, ящиков с книгами и даже стеклянной витрины, под которой лежала ещё пара книг. Айзек явно был просто двинутым на книгах и всем, что было с ними связано. </p><p>Немного присмотревшись, Кроули понял, что комната фактически была разделена на две части: два книжных шкафа были неплотно и довольно аккуратно заставлены именно старыми книгами в потрёпанных обложках, некоторые с явно ручной гравировкой. Под стеклом так вообще лежали книги, о возрасте которых было страшно задумываться. А вот в остальном пространстве властвовал домашний хаос из вполне себе современных книг, некоторые из которых были даже в бумажных переплётах, некоторые лежали стопками на полке, некоторые явно съехали, какие-то просто лежали кучей в углу комнаты, а парочка из них разместилась рядом с той самой пустой чашкой, и одна служила закладкой для другой. Помимо книг и мебели для книг, в комнате стояло старенькое, заметно продавленное кресло, диван, рабочий стол под окном, заваленный опять же книгами, и журнальный столик. Под столиком уютно разместился вполне себе современный ноутбук, который выглядел тут наиболее неуместно. Грязная чашка стояла ближе к креслу, поэтому, немного поколебавшись, Кроули присел на диван. Он слегка нервничал.</p><p>В Лос-Анджелесе он часто пил с незнакомыми людьми, развлекался до раннего утра и никогда не задумывался о том, что о нём подумают другие. Но тогда он пил в большой компании, часто в просторной квартире или даже арендованном на всю ночь клубе, а сейчас всё было куда более... чинно, что ли? Один на один с незнакомым человеком, рядом с которым предстоит жить как минимум до конца месяца. Нужно было следить за языком, как минимум. </p><p>Айзек вернулся довольно быстро, с парой бокалов, тарелкой нарезанных кружочками апельсинов и пыльной бутылкой вина подмышкой. </p><p>― У меня собственная коллекция, ― объяснил он, ставя на столик бокалы. ― Не могу сказать, что в нашем городке скучно живётся, но иногда хочется завести себе какое-то хобби для души. </p><p>― А, то есть книги ― это не для души? ― не удержался Кроули. Ещё даже глотка вина не сделал, а уже не может держать язык за зубами ― позор ему как актёру.</p><p>― Книги ― это для работы, ― усмехнулся Айзек и осторожно открыл вино. Откуда у него в руках появился штопор, Кроули понять не успел. ― Но ты книги не любишь, правильно? ― он усмехнулся, а на удивление, отразившееся на лице Кроули, дал простое объяснение: ― Обычно мои гости ходят и рассматривают коллекцию, спрашивают о ней, а ты даже не пытался.</p><p>― Книги занимают слишком много времени, ― буркнул Кроули, надеясь, что это не слишком заденет Айзека. ― У меня обычно нет возможности прочесть книгу до конца.</p><p>― Понимаю, ― кивнул Айзек, протягивая почти полный бокал Кроули. ― Многим сейчас не хватает времени на книги: все бегут куда-то без передышки. </p><p>Он медленно опустился в своё продавленное кресло и с видимым удовольствием протянул ноги. </p><p>― Куда ты бежал, Кроули? </p><p>― Прошу прощения? ― Кроули недоумённо моргнул и уставился на Айзека. Тот так просто перевёл тему на него, что это оказалось ужасно неожиданно. </p><p>― Богатый американец приезжает в такую глушь и сходу снимает дом на месяц. Конечно, мне интересно узнать о тебе побольше, ― с улыбкой ответил Айзек. ― Ну и надо как-то продолжать разговор: тебе же неинтересно будет, если я начну говорить о книгах. </p><p>― Если я начну рассказывать о себе, тоже будет не особо-то интересно, ― пробормотал Кроули, отводя взгляд. Врал, конечно, многие бы отдали приличную сумму, чтобы узнать о его жизни побольше. ― Родился, отучился, поработал, устал, вот и приехал. Просто отпуск, ничего больше.</p><p>― А миссис Брайан практически уверена, что ты ― из чикагской мафии, ― усмехнулся Айзек. ― Говорит, что порядочные американцы на таких машинах не разъезжают и деньгами не разбрасываются. Но она всю жизнь прожила в Британии, так что вряд ли действительно знает хоть что-то об американцах, так что не злись на неё. </p><p>― И не собирался, ― ответил Кроули с улыбкой. Такая наивность местных жителей была очень даже в его вкусе. Пусть считают его хоть боссом мафии, хоть миллионером, главное ― чтобы не поняли, кто он на самом деле. ― И я не совсем американец, на самом деле. У меня двойное гражданство, так что я шотландец в той же степени, что и американец. </p><p>― Ты уже говорил, да и по акценту слышно, ― кивнул Айзек и пригубил вино. Кроули тут же тоже сделал глоток, осознав, что совершенно забыл о напитке. К его удивлению, вино было потрясающим: ни больше, ни меньше. </p><p>― У тебя есть тайный проход в королевский винный погреб? ― удивлённо спросил он. ― Я уверен, что это не из местного супермаркета. </p><p>― И правильно, что уверен. Это я привёз из Франции, около... шести, наверное, лет назад. Целый ящик привёз, хорошая штука, ― Айзек гордо задрал нос и сделал ещё маленький глоточек. ― Пожалуй, вино ― это то, что умеют делать во Франции. </p><p>― В отличие от монархии? ― не удержался от шутки Кроули. </p><p>― В отличие от монархии, ― подтвердил Айзек с улыбкой. </p><p>― Не могу не поинтересоваться, ― Кроули замялся, подбирая слова. Хорошее вино и явное доверие Айзека заставили его рискнуть и задать мучивший его почти целый день вопрос. ― Чем ты занимаешься? В смысле, чем зарабатываешь на жизнь? Я просто представил, сколько стоит содержимое хотя бы той витрины, и мне не хватит, даже если продам обе почки. </p><p>Айзек тихо рассмеялся и отставил бокал, чтобы не расплескать содержимое. Смех снова будто бы омолодил его, превращая в молодого и симпатичного парня, которому как раз время бы обзавестись семьей, а не зацикливаться на своей коллекции. Правда, этого Кроули вслух не сказал бы никогда. </p><p>― Ты верно подметил, ― наконец, сказал Айзек, отсмеявшись. ― Одна из тех книг, под витриной, написана ещё до изобретения печатного станка. А я вроде как букинист, только без своего помещения и без особого желания продавать или менять книги. Ты можешь найти мой интернет-магазин, напомни позже, дам визитку. Ну, а помимо магазина, я ещё вроде как литературный критик и немного писатель. </p><p>― «Немного писатель»? ― Кроули иронично выгнул брови и сделал ещё глоток вина. Обычно со словами «немного писатель» начиналась история о том, что у рассказчика есть идея для книги, из которой он ещё не написал ни строчки, но она обязательно станет бестселлером. ― Это как?</p><p>― Это значит, что иногда я немного пишу книжки, конечно. Но мне они не особо нравятся, это скорее в стол и для души, ― с улыбкой объяснил Айзек. ― Даже не проси почитать, всё равно не дам. </p><p>― Не собирался, ― хмыкнул Кроули. Ну да, не даст, скорее всего, потому, что написанное отвергли все издательства Британии. Эта история тоже была знакома Кроули. ― Но карьера литературного критика кое-что объясняет, во всяком случае. Хотел бы я позволить себе жить подальше от шумного города, в подобном месте, и заниматься любимыми делами. </p><p>― Тебе бы быстро стало скучно, ― с удивительно уверенностью в голосе заявил Айзек. ― Точнее, уже стало. Иначе бы ты не пришёл ко мне пить вино. </p><p>― Раскусил, ― усмехнулся Кроули. Айзек оказался лёгким собеседником, пусть и не самым интересным человеком в мире. Расслабленно болтать с ним было более чем приятно. ― На самом деле, я должен был поймать тут вдохновение для работы, но у меня ничего не вышло. Сегодня пытался что-то сделать для того, чтобы сдвинуться с мёртвой точки, но... ― он замолчал и снова глотнул вина, всем своим видом показывая, что его попытки привели его сюда, а не к великим свершениям. </p><p>― Творческий кризис? ― в голосе Айзека прозвучало как-то слишком много понимания. ― Отпуск ― хорошая идея, чтобы его преодолеть, но тебе не кажется, что ты слишком рано решил его прервать? Если это работа, то ей не место тут, разве нет? </p><p>― Это не только работа, но и моя жизнь, ― проворчал Кроули. Вино постепенно усваивалось организмом и выпускало на волю привычные недовольные интонации. ― Не представляю, что делать без неё.</p><p>― Да ты явно давно не был в отпуске! ― воскликнул Айзек, и в его глазах при этом был какой-то азарт. ― Если даже мыслей не было о том, что ты сделаешь в отпуске, значит, он нужен был тебе позарез! В свободное время можно же заняться кучей интересных вещей, а они тебе даже в голову не приходят. Натуральный кошмар. Ты трудоголик, Кроули. </p><p>― Уже диагноз мне поставил? ― хмыкнул тот недовольно. ― Без тебя знаю, что трудоголик, но все фильмы я уже пересмотрел, больше не хочу, уборку сделал, готовить как-то желания нет... Чем ещё можно заняться в отпуске? </p><p>― Почитать? ― просто предложил Айзек. Ну да, это было очевидно. ― Не обязательно большие книги, но можно сборники стихов, например. Они не отнимают много времени. Есть ещё и рассказы, кстати, очень неплохие. Ты знаком с творчеством О. Генри? ― Кроули отрицательно покачал головой. Конечно, это имя он слышал и примерно представлял, о ком речь, но книги он не любил даже в школьном возрасте, не то что позже. ― Тогда тебе стоит почитать, ― улыбнулся Айзек. ― Очень вдохновляет, хотя из-за происхождения автора некоторые бывает сложно понять. Но если так уж не хочется читать, что я вижу по твоему лицу, как насчёт прогулки? </p><p>― Прогулки? ― Кроули удивлённо вскинул брови. ― Но где здесь гулять? </p><p>― Как это где? На природе, конечно! ― Айзек усмехнулся и вернулся к вину. ― Как я уже рассказывал, отсюда не так уж далеко до пляжа, с машиной точно легко можно добраться. Да и прилегающие к городу территории довольно живописны. Прогулки пешком, как и чтение, помогают расслабиться куда лучше, чем сериалы и простая тишина вокруг. </p><p>На этих словах Кроули показалось, что он заметил какую-то хитрую искру в глазах Айзека. Будто тот знал о нём больше, чем давал понять, что знает. Это ощущение длилось всего мгновение и быстро исчезло, но из-за него Кроули допустил, только допустил, что, может, прогулка и чтение ему действительно помогут.</p><p>― Ну... Может быть. Но я же совершенно не знаю этой местности, могу и заблудиться, ― напомнил Кроули. ― Твоих устных рассказов будет недостаточно, а ходить по окрестностям, постоянно сверяясь с гугл-картой... Зачем оно мне?</p><p>― Тогда мы можем сходить вместе, ― Айзек отставил пустой бокал на стол. ― Не могу сказать, что я смертельно занят каждый день моей жизни. Давай хоть завтра? После дождя будет свежо и приятно. Покажу тебе окрестности вне трассы, а там как захочешь. Дружишь с велосипедом? У меня есть парочка в гараже. </p><p>― Когда-то давно катался, ― пробормотал Кроули, не слишком уверенный, что этого будет достаточно для длительной прогулки.</p><p>― Если когда-то научился, то это навсегда, ― уверенно заявил Айзек. ― Тогда договорились, завтра к десяти жду тебя между нашими домами. Покажу посадку недалеко отсюда, поля... Много полей на самом деле, а если хватит сил, то и до заповедника доберёмся. </p><p>Кроули не был уверен, что завтра он сможет добраться до заповедника. В отличие от многих коллег, он не слишком-то заботился о своём физическом состоянии: ему попросту не хватало времени. Да и не то чтобы ему были интересны поля, но ещё поболтать с Айзеком было бы приятно, да и скуку тот мог развеять просто замечательно. А пока тот болтал здесь и сейчас, за окном послышался стук первых капель дождя о подоконник. Похоже, этот местный «писатель» не прогадал с погодой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Прогулка на велосипедах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>К собственному глубокому удивлению, Кроули не проспал. Вечером он с Айзеком распил действительно всего одну бутылку вина, очень приятно провёл время и развязал забавный спор о том, является ли хэппи-энд заезженным концом истории или нет. После всего этого Айзек одолжил ему зонт, и, вернувшись домой, Кроули просто отрубился, не обращая внимания даже на то, что капли дождя как-то уж слишком громко били по крыше. </p><p>Когда утром он посмотрел на часы, оказалось, что у него есть ещё аж два часа для того, чтобы привести себя в порядок, выпить кофе, позавтракать и даже подобрать одежду для велопрогулки. Чудеса да и только. </p><p>Пока Кроули стоял над туркой, в которой коричневая жижа постепенно меняла оттенок пенки, он поймал себя на том, что пытается вспомнить, куда положил пачку сигарет. Вот она, ломка. Хорошо ещё, что не физическая: видел Кроули парочку актёров, которые увлеклись чем-то потяжелее травки, и как их потом откачивали. Или не откачивали. Конечно, никотин такого жесткого эффекта не давал, но даже психологическая зависимость не ощущалась такой уж легкой. </p><p>«Ты уже не выдержал напряжения собственной работы, теперь сдашься и перед сигаретами? Слабак», ― посетовал внутренний голос. Интонации были в точности как у отчима, которого Кроули терпеть не мог все последние пять лет с ним и матерью. Сбежал в университет, только бы не видеться с ними. Общежитие после них двоих казалось райским уголком: во всяком случае, там никто не сажал его на табуретку и не начинал промывать мозги каждый день. И не бил, если Кроули пытался возражать. </p><p>Нет, к чёрту такие мысли с утра. Это всё давно осталось в прошлом, Кроули ушёл далеко от этих людей.</p><p>Кофе чуть не сбежал, пока он был погружён в свои мысли, и из-за этого горчил больше обычного, да ещё и по какой-то причине начал пахнуть орехами. С завтраком получилось удачнее: яичница была не только вполне сносной на вкус, но и на вид не вызывала отвращения. С гренками и тем самым яблоком получилось довольно плотно, оставалось надеяться, что Айзек не потащит его кататься на целый день. Кроули же не выдержит, в конце концов, да и рюкзака для вещей у него нет. Даже нормальной спортивной одежды нет, разве что шорты, в которых он ходил по дому... Спортивные, конечно, но не слишком ли холодно на улице для них? </p><p>Пока Кроули поглощал завтрак с кофе, он по огромной своей ошибке решил взять телефон и посмотреть погоду. А потом ещё и почту проверить. И соцсети. Когда он наконец поднял голову, то понял, что до назначенного времени у него осталось всего минут пятнадцать, а он ещё не одет и даже не брит. Таким образом, Кроули решил, что телефон брать с собой ему явно не стоит. </p><p>К десяти он стоял у порога Айзека, одетый очень небрежно по своим меркам: в мешковатые шорты и обычную футболку с надписью «Отпадный». Хорошо, что в багаже нашлись кроссовки, а то он бы чувствовал себя невероятно глупо, отменяя поездку по причине того, что смотрелся бы по-идиотски в туфлях на велосипеде. </p><p>Айзек после первого же звонка в дверь прокричал откуда-то из глубины дома:</p><p>― Минутку, Кроули, я уже почти!.. </p><p>После этого там внутри явно что-то упало. Кроули подумал, а не стоит ли ему открыть дверь и помочь соседу, но не успел решить: Айзек выскочил перед ним, чуть не ударив его лбом с разбегу. </p><p>― Прости, слегка проспал и не успел подготовить велосипеды. Но это недолго, честное слово, ― Он улыбнулся и, обойдя Кроули, уверенно зашагал к гаражу.</p><p>Смотря на его светлую одежду и летнюю шляпу, Кроули убедился, что не зря остановил свой выбор на шортах и футболке. Хоть Айзек и не изменил брюкам, они явно были очень лёгкими, как и его ужасная заправленная шведка.</p><p>― Вообще это велосипед моей племянницы, ― сообщил Айзек после того, как открыл гараж, которым явно пользовались не то чтобы очень часто. На инструментах был слой пыли, внутри сильно пахло сыростью. ― Но она приедет только ближе к июлю или августу и точно не будет против. Единственно что седло женское, но пока никто не жаловался. Можешь отрегулировать себе высоту руля и сиденья, а то ты явно повыше будешь, чем его хозяйка, ― на этих словах Айзек похлопал по седлу, и пружинки под ним тихо скрипнули. Кроули тяжело вздохнул: а на что он надеялся-то, собственно? Айзек же не автомобиль в прокат ему сдавал. </p><p>Второй велосипед, который Айзек достал себе, выглядел немногим лучше того, что он дал Кроули. Не ржавый, конечно, но видавший виды и с корзинкой впереди. А ещё он жалобно скрипнул, когда Айзек на него залез. Ещё раз тяжело вздохнув, Кроули забрался на свой и понял, что если ему предстоит крутить педали, то он просто упрётся коленями в руль. </p><p>― И сколько же лет твоей племяннице? ― проворчал он недовольно, сползая из седла и ища, где же его тут можно поднять. ― Десять? </p><p>― Двадцать пять, на самом деле, ― усмехнулся Айзек. ― Она просто довольно миниатюрная дама. Давай помогу. </p><p>Он поставил свой велосипед у стены гаража и подошёл к Кроули. Пара движений его рук, и седло подпрыгнуло на добрый фут. За ним последовал и руль. </p><p>― Боюсь, это максимум, ― вздохнул Айзек, отдавая велосипед Кроули. ― Ты ничего не берёшь с собой? </p><p>― Не собирался, а что? ― Кроули окинул велосипед придирчивым взглядом и снова забрался на него. Теперь было гораздо удобнее. ― Не испытывай иллюзий по поводу того, сколько я смогу проехать. Скорее всего, придётся вернуться ещё до полудня. </p><p>― Не утрируй, ― Айзек скинул в корзинку своего велосипеда полупустой рюкзак. ― Это не так сложно, как ты думаешь. К тому же мы будем делать передышки. </p><p>Он говорил это уверенно, но Кроули всё равно решил, что вряд ли прогулка займёт больше пары часов. С велосипедом проблем не возникло, как ни странно, тут Айзек был прав: на то, чтобы вспомнить, как управляться с этим железным конём, Кроули понадобилась всего пара минут.</p><p>Выехав за пределы городка, Кроули изменил своё мнение: дорогая была ровной, велосипед ехал мягко и без скрипа, к тому же женское седло оказалось довольно-таки удобным, несмотря ни на что. Они быстро проехали соседние дома и оказались на трассе, пролегающей среди то ли полей, то ли просто чистой местности, полной зелёной высокой травы, расчерченной на условные квадраты рядами невысоких деревьев. Дорога впереди извивалась среди холмов и терялась где-то за горизонтом, уходя в голубое небо. </p><p>Ветер ударил в лицо Кроули, ероша волосы и принося с собой солоноватый запах океана. Отсюда было не слишком хорошо видно, но откуда-то взялась уверенность, что если взять на юг и проехать пару километров, то голубое небо скоро будет разбавлено синей полосой океана. </p><p>― А тут красиво, ― пробормотал он негромко, скорее для себя самого, ошарашенный таким открытием. Как давно он не выбирался за город? Конечно, прерии США не могли сравниться с подобным видом, но ведь и они были прекрасны по-своему. </p><p>― Что? ― переспросил Айзек, оборачиваясь в седле. Он ехал впереди и держал руль одной рукой. Как у него не слетала шляпа с головы, оставалось загадкой. </p><p>― Я говорю, что тут очень красиво! ― ответил Кроули ему, повысив голос. ― Никогда не подумал бы. </p><p>Айзек чуть сбавил скорость и поравнялся с ним. Стало видно, что он улыбается, и не без самодовольства. </p><p>― Ты всё же коренной горожанин, Кроули. Мало какое человеческое творение может сравниться с тем, что создала природа. </p><p>С ним нельзя было не согласиться. Проезжая мимо поля, Кроули видел, как ветер создавал волны среди молодых ростков какой-то травы, как пригибает их к земле и отпускает, налетая неровными порывами. Пожалуй, Кроули впервые мог сказать, что видит ветер, видит каждое его движение. </p><p>Вспомнились мультики студии Гибли, которые он смотрел в детстве, ещё до того, как мать вышла замуж во второй раз. Кроули тогда было лет шесть, может, семь, он не до конца понимал мораль этих мультиков, но он вспомнил тот восторг от сочетания музыки и картинки. Как в каком-то из этих мультиков девушка придерживала шляпу, стоя в таком же безграничном поле. Кажется, там было ещё что-то про самолёты. </p><p>Почему-то он думал, что на природе будет тихо. Всё же поле, тут нет особо птиц, зайчиков и белочек, как в лесу или джунглях. Тишины, конечно же, не было и в помине: всё шуршало, пело, шумело. Ветер гудел даже в ушах самого Кроули, обдавая приятной прохладой в сравнении с солнечным теплом, что уж говорить о километрах зелени в округе. Хотелось это всё слушать, запомнить, впитать в себя и никогда не забывать. Зелёная трава, такая сочная, что хотелось попробовать её на вкус, голубое небо с чёткими облаками, так похожими на огромные города, плывущие по небу, раскалённый асфальт трассы, на который тут и там вылезали погреться ящерицы. </p><p>Айзек, стоило отдать ему должное, не мешал Кроули наслаждаться природой: молча крутил педали впереди и лишь показывал дорогу. Где-то в километре от городка они свернули с трассы и продолжили движение по просёлочной дороге, на которой вскоре наткнулись на указатель, что через какое-то там расстояние начинается зона заповедника, по которой нельзя разъезжать на машине и нельзя вести охоту на животных. Кроули не слишком вчитывался, а смену ландшафта заметил, только когда оказался под тенью деревьев. Справа от него всё ещё пролегал бескрайний луг, а слева возвышался лес, судя по всему, сосновый или очень похожий на него.</p><p>― Предлагаю передохнуть, прежде чем мы двинемся дальше, ― сказал Айзек, притормаживая. ― Ты весь красный. </p><p>Кроули недоумённо моргнул и тоже остановился. Он как-то и не заметил, что дыхание у него давно сбилось и ему нужно делать вдохи поглубже, чтобы удовлетворить потребность организма в кислороде. Да и ноги ныли. Всё же сходу делать такой длительный заезд не следовало. </p><p>― Ага, ― пробормотал он, сползая с велосипеда. Он бы сейчас, пожалуй, отдал бы душу за пару глотков воды. Несмотря на прохладный ветер, день оказался достаточно теплым, чтобы во рту пересохло. </p><p>― Думаю, тебе это не помешает, ― усмехнулся Айзек и, будто бы прочитав его мысли, протянул Кроули термос. ― Я не думал, что ты такой впечатлительный и не заметишь усталости из-за красоты пейзажа. Преподносишь сюрпризы. </p><p>― Да не впечатлительный я, ― хрипло буркнул Кроули, раскручивая термос. В нём оказался не чай и не кофе, как он подумал поначалу, а обычная вода, только холодная и с лимоном. Кроули показалось, что он сейчас выпьет всё, если не заставит себя остановиться после первой чашки. </p><p>― Конечно не впечатлительный, ― покивал Айзек, и по его тону Кроули понял, что тот ни на минуту не поверил. ― Предлагаю отсюда пройтись пешком. Так будет тише и проще: тут уже не будет нормальной дороги. </p><p>― Ты что, просто так хочешь свернуть в лес? ― уточнил Кроули, возвращая Айзеку термос. Тот тоже налил себе немного воды. </p><p>― Да, а что? ― спросил он и сделал глоток. ― Боишься, что мы заблудимся? Зря, лес маленький, я его неплохо знаю. </p><p>― Ну, такое, ― пробормотал Кроули неуверенно. ― Лес всё же. Там дикие животные не водятся, случаем? </p><p>― Водятся, иначе это не было бы заповедником, ― с улыбкой сообщил Айзек. ― Тут водятся страшные, смертельно опасные для человека белки, зайцы и, возможно, одна семья ужасно пугливых оленей. Уже передумал со мной идти? </p><p>― Да иди ты, ― буркнул Кроули недовольно. ― Откуда мне знать, что тут водится-то?!</p><p>― Не сердись и не кричи, ― фыркнул Айзек. ― Я не мог не подколоть, прости уж. Ты просто такой напряженный, просто ужас, а это всего лишь куча деревьев и ничего более. Обещаю, что там нет плотоядных животных и даже приблизительно опасных. Если ты так на них закричишь, они испугаются тебя больше, чем ты их.</p><p>― Ну эй! </p><p>― Прости, ― Айзек уже не сдерживал смеха. Интересно, кто в последний раз так легко и, что самое главное, не зло подшучивал на Кроули? Его коллеги относились к нему с деловым уважением и не позволяли себе такого, редкие девушки обычно не отличались хорошим чувством юмора и все их шутки касались темы ниже пояса. Пожалуй, только в универе и недолгое время после него у Кроули были друзья, способные на такое... Неужели он уже настолько старый, что с ним и пошутить нормально нельзя? </p><p>― Забей, ― вздохнул он тихо. ― Слушай, а как так вышло, что ты живёшь именно тут? В смысле, в городе было бы, наверное, удобнее, разве нет? Хоть ты и критик, но должен же появляться в издательстве иногда, да и на какие-то мероприятия ходить... </p><p>― Я не настолько важный и крутой критик, чтобы ходить на приемы, ― Айзек пожал плечами. ― А живу тут, потому что мне тут нравится. Я провёл детство в городе ненамного больше этого, постоянно мечтал переехать в Лондон, мне казалось, там будет чертовски весело и всё такое. Но оказалось, что город ― это только шум, грязь и не всегда приятные люди. Жители города постоянно куда-то торопятся, бегут, стремятся. Они не всегда понимают, что завтра, послезавтра, через год их жизнь вряд ли кардинально изменится, что рядом с ними будет жить всё тот же сосед, который не любит шума, что если смывать лапшу в унитаз, то рано или поздно тот забьётся, или что распивая с друзьями пиво на лестничной площадке, они же споткнутся утром о собственные неубранные бутылки. В городе люди постоянно что-то ищут: карьеру, семью, успех, своё место в жизни. Я тоже что-то искал, пока не понял, что вот такой вот поиск ― это не моё. Сначала я менял квартиры, конечно, но как-то с соседями у меня постоянно не складывалось: по ночам было слишком шумно, утром не хватало солнечного света и тому подобные проблемы. Я когда-то даже попробовал снимать дом в центре Сохо, но даже если у тебя нет соседей, это не освобождает тебя от шумных машин и тому подобного. По-настоящему спокойно я чувствовал себя только за городом, когда возвращался в дом родителей. Через какое-то время я понял, что мне нужен такой же свой дом ― тогда и перешёл на удалённую работу, конечно. Мне тут комфортно, вот и всё, никаких таинственных историй. Не против, если я закурю? </p><p>Говоря это всё, Айзек стоял, придерживая свой велосипед и роясь по карманам. Под конец он достал серебряный портсигар и, получив утвердительный кивок от Кроули, прикурил. Пока он затягивался дымом, Кроули про себя удивился тому, что с такой вредной привычкой у Айзека явно не было проблем с тем, чтобы спокойно проехать на велосипеде пару километров за раз. Он не то что не вспотел, даже не запыхался, в отличие от Кроули: к его спине не слишком приятно липла футболка, и он как никогда чувствовал себя слабаком. </p><p>― Как тебя послушать, так у тебя жутко скучная жизнь, ― пробормотал Кроули и инстинктивно потянул носом, когда Айзек выдохнул дым. Руки буквально зачесались тоже закурить, но сейчас это было бы очень некстати. </p><p>― Не то чтобы твоя пестрила интересными фактами, судя по рассказу, ― хмыкнул Айзек. ― Как ты там говорил? Родился, отучился, поработал, надоело? </p><p>― Обиделся, что ли? ― Кроули недовольно на него покосился. ― Я правда не хочу рассказывать слишком много о своей жизни, потому что это сеть очень долгих и запутанных историй. Получился бы отменный документальный сериал, знаешь ли, а психотерапевт мог бы классную научную работу написать. </p><p>― Ты думаешь, что у меня жизнь была не такая интересная, потому что я живу с пенсионерами? ― спросил Айзек, выгнув бровь. ― Я, между прочим, несколько лет прожил в Сохо. </p><p>― Я не знаю, что такое Сохо. Вообще был в Лондоне только проездом. </p><p>― Тогда погуглишь, когда вернёшься. Очень интересное место, хочу тебе сказать. Пойдём дальше? </p><p>Он предложил это так неожиданно, что Кроули не сразу понял, чего от него хотят: пара секунд ушла на осознание, пока Айзек смотрел на него со своей фирменной доброжелательной улыбкой. </p><p>― Да, идём, ― запоздало буркнул Кроули. В целом, он отдохнул. На велосипед, конечно, полезет ещё не скоро, но медленно пройтись по лесу ― это было самое то. Айзек потушил сигарету о пепельницу в портсигаре и убрал окурок туда же, прежде чем двинуться следом за Кроули.</p><p>Земля была усыпана старыми сосновыми иголками и из-за этого будто бы пружинила под ногами. Ощущалось необычно, но идти было легко и даже приятно. Если бы Кроули решил заняться утренними пробежками, то выбрал бы это место для такого развлечения. Тут было не так жарко, как на шоссе, но и не дул ветер. Летом тут, скорее всего, было довольно приятно гулять в любое время суток.</p><p>Стоило им немного пройти под кроны деревьев, таща за собой велосипеды, как на деревьях стало заметно шевеление. Кроули сначала подумал, что это птицы, но, присмотревшись, признал белок-людоедов, о которых говорил Айзек. К его удивлению, они были мало похожи на ярко-оранжевые изображения из книжки и были скорее какими-то серо-бурыми: отличный цвет для маскировки на дереве. </p><p>― Я думал, что они будут поярче, ― пробормотал Кроули. ― Никогда не видел белок вживую. В детстве меня как-то по зоопаркам не водили, а потом было не до того. В том зоопарке, где я был, в основном держали обезьян и змей.</p><p>― Террариум? ― уточнил Айзек. ― Если вы жили на Юге, то это понятно. </p><p>― Я живу в Лос-Анджелесе, так что да, белки там не водятся, ― хмыкнул Кроули. ― Уж точно не на улицах города. </p><p>― Прекрати язвить, ― в голосе Айзека послышался укор. ― Я вот обезьян никогда не видел. Только в документальных фильмах, но это вряд ли считается. Лет в одиннадцать мне нравилось смотреть «Планету животных». </p><p>― И тебя не клонило в сон от неё? ― Кроули удивлённо вскинул брови. ― Самый нудный канал же. Никакой динамики. </p><p>― Это для тебя он нудный, а я любил получать знания из разных сфер жизни, ― фыркнул Айзек. ― Что же тогда ты смотрел в детстве по телевизору? Только мультики? </p><p>― Обижаешь, ― Кроули расплылся в довольной улыбке ― кино было его темой. ― К десяти годам я уже смотрел блокбастеры, фантастику и Доктора Кто. </p><p>― Ну хоть что-то у нас есть общее, ― усмехнулся Айзек. ― Я тоже любил Доктора Кто. Пожалуй, его любили все дети Британии. </p><p>― Даже спорить не с чем, ― согласился Кроули. С этим сериалом у него были связаны очень тёплые воспоминания: шерстяной колючий плед, горячий чай с мёдом, мать рядом на диване. Это была одна из немногих их семейных традиций, и как только начинала играть заставка, они тут же мчались к телевизору наперегонки. ― Но вообще я больше любил полнометражные фильмы и мультики. Даже связал с этим профессию и... ― Кроули прикусил язык. Что-то он увлёкся, рассказывая о себе. ― Я продюсер, ― он чуть нервно ухмыльнулся, вспоминая, что Айзек об этом вроде как не говорил и, возможно, не знал, когда предположил, что он ― тот самый Энтони Кроули. Можно будет вывернуться и в последующих рассказах. ― Говорят, неплохой, но... В последнее время что-то не прёт. </p><p>― Работа осточертела? ― спросил Айзек. </p><p>― Вроде того, ― Кроули грустно кивнул. ― Поначалу я получал настоящий кайф от всего этого, а теперь... Всё не так, в общем. Коллеги бесят, процесс утомляет, обстановка раздражает. </p><p>― Думаю, что понимаю, о чём ты, ― кивнул Айзек. Свет, пробивающийся сквозь кроны уже не только хвойных деревьев, плясал пятнами на его лице и одежде, пока он двигался. Кроули почему-то подумал, что Айзек практически всегда «светится». То ли светлая одежда давала такое ощущение, то ли удачное освещение, но он выглядел как исключительно положительный персонаж. ― Не уверен, что тебе это поможет, но хочу рассказать историю. Я поступил в университет в Лондоне, чтобы стать литературным редактором и, скажем так, «делать книжки». Мне всегда нравилось читать, и в голове сложилось представление о моей собственной идеальной книжке. Я думал, что могу помочь написать её кому-то. Я действительно пытался это сделать: ждал своего автора, пытался вложить свои мысли ему в голову, но это всё было не то. Через какое-то время у меня опустились руки: хорошим редактором я так и не стал, зато из-за того, что я был довольно придирчивым к чужим работам, из меня получился неплохой критик. Стоит заметить, что до определённого момента в жизни я вообще не видел себя как писателя. Я думал, что у меня недостаточно навыков, недостаточно воображения для хорошей истории. Но потом я так достал одного знакомого писателя, что он заставил меня сесть и написать вступление к моей «идеальной» книге. Оказалось, что я могу. Не сразу, конечно, но в принципе могу. ― Говоря всё это, он не поднимал взгляд на Кроули, а просто шагал вперёд, смотря то в глубь леса, то себе под ноги, чтобы пнуть попавшуюся на дороге шишку. ― Часто это называют кризисом среднего возраста. Когда то, чем занимался всё время до этого, перестаёт играть теми красками, которые ты видел раньше. Я считаю, что наше подсознание просто корректирует наш путь в жизни, подсказывает, что мы что-то упускаем, делаем что-то не так. Самое сложное ― это понять, что именно. Мне кажется, что именно для этого ты взял отпуск. </p><p>Кроули слушал, не перебивая. Параллельно со словами Айзека где-то в лесу считала оставшиеся годы жизни кукушка, а ветер шелестел листвой старого дуба. Наверняка за ними следили белки. </p><p>Когда Айзек только начал свою историю, Кроули подумал, что сейчас будет что-то нудное и не слишком полезное. Оно так и звучало, на самом деле, если не брать во внимание конец. Он никогда не задумывался о том, что он делает что-то не так. Мог думать, что плохо делает, но концепция «неправильно» не существовала до этого момента. Что же может быть неправильного в фильмах, которые делал Кроули? В сценариях, которые он писал? Ответ пришёл, когда Кроули в полной мере осознал первую часть истории Айзека: как и Айзеку, Кроули не нравились сценарии и фильмы, которые по ним выходили. Осознание накрыло его настолько внезапно, что ему показалось, от него изменился мир вокруг: стал ярче, свежее, и на мгновение умолкший шум леса накрыл его с новой силой. Кроули остановился, как вкопанный. </p><p>― Всё в порядке? ― Айзек удивлённо обернулся, успев уйти на пару шагов вперёд. ― Я не хотел тебя оскорбить или что-то в таком роде... </p><p>― Нет-нет, ― пробормотал Кроули тихо. ― Ты высказал очень дельную мысль... Просто мне нужно время, чтобы её обдумать с нужной стороны. </p><p>― О, ― Айзек удовлетворённо кивнул и двинулся дальше. ― Тогда не буду мешать. </p><p>Кроули осторожно сделал следующий шаг за ним. Потом ещё один. Земля не ушла из-под ног, и это было приятным открытием: окружающий мир изменился недостаточно сильно, чтобы привыкать жить в нём заново с самого нуля. Пожалуй, проблема жизни в городе и проблема Кроули конкретно заключалась в том, что и Кроули, и обычному горожанину чаще всего не хватало времени на то, чтобы остановиться и проанализировать свои действия и желания. Кто-то когда-то научил их двигаться вперёд, пока не достигнешь цели. Только вот курс Кроули явно сбился, и он как-то разминулся со своей целью и детской мечтой. В тени леса это было понятно как никогда раньше, как не было понятно в шумном Лос-Анджелесе, как не было понятно на съёмочной площадке, как не было понятно в самолёте до Лондона и в маленьком коттедже со стеклянной верандой. </p><p>Удивительно, в каких местах и как людей настигают озарения. Это может случиться в общественном туалете кинотеатра во время премьеры, может случиться, пока человек доедает свой гамбургер после суточного дежурства охранником какого-то склада, а может посреди леса, под шум ветра в кронах. Кроули осознал, что ему не нравится не сама его работа, а то, как он её делает. Он специализировался на блокбастерах: они хорошо заходили аудитории и почти всегда окупались, но при этом они были пустыми, как банка из-под колы, лежащая у урны. Кроули уж точно не хотел делать такие фильмы. Раньше он снимал куда более красивые картины, без крови и оружия... Если быть совсем уж откровенным, он смог снять только один такой фильм, и он оказался в разы менее успешным, чем любой другой блокбастер. Кажется, именно поэтому Кроули так и зациклился на всей это стрельбе и тому подобном. Подстроился под аудиторию. И именно поэтому случился ступор с короткометражкой: нельзя было в десять минут влепить все штампы, которые так любил зритель. </p><p>Погруженный в свои мысли, Кроули и не заметил, как они с Айзеком почти вышли на светлую лужайку среди деревьев. Айзек притормозил его, взяв под локоть и жестом показав, чтобы Кроули не шумел. Когда это всё же привлекло должное внимание, Айзек пальцем указал на дальний край лужайки и шепотом объяснил: </p><p>― За теми камнями, присмотрись. Кажется, мы наткнулись на ту самую семью оленей.</p><p>Кроули моргнул и во все глаза уставился в указанном направлении. Сначала он не сразу заметил, возможно, потому, что Айзек не уточнил, что «олени» ― это маленькие оленята и их мать, судя по всему. Мать лежала, подобрав ноги у самого камня, наблюдая за своим выводком, а оленята разбежались щипать траву вокруг. Кроули затаил дыхание, боясь спугнуть этих тонконогих красавцев и красавиц. Они переступали тихо и казались такими мирными, что нарушать их покой жутко не хотелось. </p><p>― Тебе повезло, ― усмехнулся Айзек. ― Я и сам впервые вижу их так близко. </p><p>― Представляю, ― пробормотал Кроули очарованно. ― А можно подойти ещё ближе? </p><p>― Попробуй. </p><p>Он осторожно поставил велосипед у ближайшего дерева и сделал ещё пару шагов к поляне. На третьем под ногой предательски хрустнула ветка, и олени все разом посмотрели в его сторону. Кроули почувствовал себя так, словно завалился в женскую гримёрку. В следующее мгновение оленей с поляны как ветром сдуло. </p><p>― Не повезло, ― заметил Айзек с весёлой усмешкой. ― Зато тут отличное место для того, чтобы перекусить. </p><p>― В следующий раз я должен взять с собой фотоаппарат, ― буркнул Кроули недовольно, возвращаясь за велосипедом. ― Чего они такие пугливые-то? </p><p>― Они тебе не кошки, чтобы идти и ластиться, ― Айзек тоже взял велосипед и прошёл на поляну, остановившись лишь у груды камней и усевшись прямо на неё. ― Будешь бутерброд? Я ещё не завтракал, так что взял немного еды с собой. </p><p>― Какой ты продуманный, ― фыркнул Кроули. ― Разве что один. Нужна энергия, чтобы вернуться обратно и дойти до душа. </p><p>― Да, я заметил, что ты не из тех людей, которые регулярно тренируются. </p><p>С этими словами Айзек протянул Кроули один из бутербродов, завёрнутых в фольгу. Если бы кто-то неделю назад сказал Кроули, что он будет обливаться слюнями от одного запаха бутерброда с ветчиной, сделанного другим мужчиной, он бы высмеял смельчака за такое предположение. Это был самый вкусный бутерброд, который Кроули когда-либо пробовал: на гренке, с расплавленным сыром, ветчиной и свежим огурцом. </p><p>― Ты флифком фкуфно хотофифь, ― заявил он с набитым ртом, когда в руках осталась только фольга. </p><p>― Слишком вкусно для кого? ― не без издевки спросил Айзек. Свой бутерброд он ел не так поспешно и даже с каким-то аристократизмом. ― Между прочим, я уже довольно давно живу один, если бы не научился готовить, это было бы как-то некомфортно. </p><p>― Я когда-то тоже умел нормально готовить, ― пробормотал Кроули, избегая ответа на вопрос и стараясь не слишком явно облизываться на оставшиеся бутерброды Айзека. ― Потом на это перестало хватать времени, и я питался в основном в ресторанах или через доставку. </p><p>― А твои пассии не слишком любили готовить? ― поинтересовался Айзек. Взгляды Кроули на свои бутерброды он то ли не замечал, то ли успешно игнорировал, не собираясь больше делиться. </p><p>― Ну, не то чтобы... ― Кроули скривился, вспоминая все свои кратковременные отношения и чем они обычно заканчивались. Самыми яркими и запоминающимися были отношения с Вельз: при более близком знакомстве оказалось, что она не то что готовить, а даже убираться за собой не умеет. Либо просто настолько ленится это делать, что за два месяца совместного проживания Кроули решил, что лучше уж до конца жизни останется холостяком, чем вот такое вот. ― Просто они были не слишком хозяйственными девушками, скажем так. Да и это было не обязательно, на самом деле.</p><p>― О, так ты из того типа мужчин, ― Айзек многозначительно усмехнулся и откинулся спиной на тёплый камень. ― Понятно, понятно.</p><p>― Что тебе там стало понятно? </p><p>― Неважно, Кроули, не так уж важно. </p><p>― Я имею право знать, что тебе там понятно обо мне! </p><p>― А вот и не имеешь. </p><p>Белка, которая только привыкла к гостям в своих владениях и уж было почти осмелилась для того, чтобы подойти поближе и выклянчить у посетителей заповедника еду, испуганно убежала по веткам, услышав взрыв хохота с поляны.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Писательский прорыв</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С прогулки они вернулись ближе к обеду. Путь обратно оказался не таким лёгким, как хотелось бы Кроули: пришлось ехать вверх, и он особенно остро почувствовал, что ему давно стоит озаботиться своим физическим здоровьем. Поэтому, стоило ему отдать Айзеку велосипед, распрощаться и зайти в свой дом, он буквально упал на диван. По-хорошему надо было завалиться в душ, освежиться и всё такое, но сил не хватало. </p><p>«Я полежу минут пять... пятнадцать. Может, полчаса. И потом, всё потом», ― подумал Кроули, смотря безучастным взглядом в потолок. Надо было бы приготовить обед, есть всё же хотелось, но если бы Кроули сейчас встал, то, скорее всего, колени бы подкосились через два шага возвратив его обратно в горизонтальное положение. Разлегшись на диване, он подумал, что несмотря на зверскую усталость, он чувствовал себя морально куда лучше, чем вчера в это же время. Похоже, рекомендации Айзека помогали. Пока было рано говорить о том, что там с творческим кризисом, но, во всяком случае, повеситься не хотелось. И поскольку в ближайшее время Кроули вряд ли сможет сделать что-то условно полезное для своего тела, следовало хотя бы покопаться в душе. </p><p>В лесу на него снизошло озарение по поводу того, что ему не нравится то, чем он занимается. Следовательно, стоило разобраться с тем, что именно ему не нравится. Сюжеты? Штампы? То, как его сценарии реализуются? Он прикрыл глаза и мысленно прокрутил перед глазами трейлеры к пяти своим последним фильмам. Разнообразием они не отличались: взрывы, стрельба, серьёзная рожа главного героя, облитая кровью или чем-то таким. Будь Кроули на десять или двадцать лет моложе, он бы пошёл смотреть такой фильм? Честным ответом было «нет». </p><p>Работать в сфере кино он хотел, сколько себя помнил. Его захватывал мир на экране телевизора, оторваться было сложно, и неважно, были это мультики, развлекательные шоу или музыкальные клипы. Кроули не любил только документалки, потому что они были статичными и малоподвижными. Наверное, именно поэтому, снимая его фильмы, бедный оператор носился с камерой в поту вокруг актёров, будто его в зад ужалили. Когда Вельз выступала режиссёром, она удачно ловила то, что хотел словами сказать Кроули, и создавала именно тот мир, который он хотел увидеть, когда писал сценарий. Но если всё было так круто, что же в итоге пошло не так?</p><p>Одинаковые сюжеты? Банальные проблемы главных героев? </p><p>Кроули открыл глаза, нашёл взглядом телефон и кое-как дотянулся до него, не вставая с дивана. Ютуб учтиво подсунул ему трейлеры его же фильмов. Кроули просмотрел их все, один за другим, пытаясь понять, что же было не так. Лучше, конечно же, было бы просмотреть сами фильмы, но вставать и идти за ноутом было жутко лениво, да и столько времени тратить на ковыряния не хотелось. </p><p>Когда перед глазами проносился уже четвёртый трейлер, в голове Кроули зашевелилась ленивая мысль: «Не цепляет». Потом эта мысль крупно вздрогнула и теперь уже заорала во весь голос, резонируя в черепной коробке: «Не цепляет! Не це-пля-ет». Кроули поморщился и отложил телефон. Да, не цепляет. Когда это был первый фильм, это было мощно, ново. Третий тоже был ничего, он делал его уверенно, пробовал что-то новое, экспериментировал. Но пятый, шестой, седьмой... Это было слишком скучно, и поэтому начало раздражать. Но что же теперь могло бы зацепить Кроули? Вообще, существовало ли ещё такое кино? </p><p>Вбив в гугл «Топ 10 фильмов этого года», Кроули наугад ткнул в название, чтобы глянуть на работы конкурентов. И ничего. Никакого эффекта. Он смотрел трейлеры, читал описания с таким же ничего не выражающим, уставшим лицом, как и до этого. Может, он просто слишком сильно вымотался и не мог испытывать достаточно эмоций даже для чего-то хорошего? </p><p>«Или же твои конкуренты ― такие же бездари, как и ты», ― подсказал противный голос в голове. Кроули закатил глаза. Хотелось бы так думать, но он не мог. Сценарий одного его знакомого уже был номинирован на Оскар, многие получали другие награды, а он... А он сам продолжал снимать непонятно что. </p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Кроули сделал последний гугл-запрос, пообещав себе, что после этого точно пойдёт в душ и готовить обед. «Звёздные войны, трейлер». В своё время Кроули обожал эти фильмы, как и любой мальчишка его возраста, они были настоящей параллельной вселенной, в которой было возможно практически всё. Он помнил, как впервые увидел рекламу этого фильма и какой восторг она у него вызывала, когда её нужно было пересматривать. Сейчас же он мог легко разложить трейлер по основным составляющим и точно сказать, чем создатели завлекали аудиторию. И всё же что-то в нём было. То ли ностальгия взыграла, то ли ещё что-то, но безучастным Кроули это короткое видео не оставило.</p><p>Из глубоких раздумий его вырвал стук в дверь. Тяжело застонав, Кроули отодрал себя от дивана и пошёл открывать. </p><p>― Надеюсь, не разбудил, ― дружелюбно улыбнулся Айзек. ― Я принёс книги, которые рекомендовал вчера. Подумал, что, может, сегодня вечером ты всё же решишь попробовать почитать. </p><p>В его руках было два небольших томика: один из них мог бы претендовать на историческую ценность, если бы не почти отвалившийся корешок. </p><p>― Это сонеты Шекспира и новеллы О. Генри, ― объяснил Айзек, протягивая Кроули книги. ― Не уверен насчёт Шекспира, но О. Генри тебе определённо должен понравиться. Хорошего вечера!</p><p>Избавившись от книг, он развернулся и ушёл к своему дому. Кроули так и остался стоять с такими себе подарками в руках, с недоумением смотря Айзеку вслед. Вечера? Только же обед был. </p><p>Правда, оказалось, что провалялся с телефоном Кроули почти два часа, поэтому можно было уже действительно смело говорить о вечере. Сходив всё же в душ, Кроули решил приготовить что-то вкусное, пока купленные продукты не начали портиться. У него было немного курицы, картошка и что-то там для соуса. Стоило попробовать это всё дело испечь: раньше неплохо получалось. И да поможет ему Интернет. </p><p>Полчаса спустя условная запеканка отправилась в духовку, а Кроули косо посмотрел на книги Айзека. Пока его ужин готовился, можно было бы посмотреть, что там за сонеты, да? Он проходил Шекспира в школе, но все его знания сводились к тому, что этот мужик был очень крут в своё время, но очень нудным для современности со своими драмами. Сборник сонетов явно видал виды, а на форзаце даже был явный отпечаток кружки то ли от чая, то ли от кофе ― нюхать Кроули не стал. На обложке едва ли можно было разобрать название: «Сонеты о жизни». Открыв первую страницу, Кроули начал читать. </p><p>Стоило отдать Айзеку должное: он подобрал чтиво удачно. Кроули не просто увлёкся ― он погрузился с головой и чуть не пропустил момент, когда нужно было доставать еду из духовки. Он был согласен далеко не со всеми утверждениями, преподнесёнными в стихах странной формы, но от этого было только интереснее. Раньше Кроули не замечал за собой такого интереса, но сейчас он практически целенаправленно искал в словах другого человека, который жил на несколько столетий раньше него, свежие идеи. Лишь сев за еду, он отложил книгу. Стихи ему не понравились: складные, конечно, с идеей, но то ли слишком старые и заезженные, то ли примитивные сами по себе, они не цепляли. Хороши, но недостаточно. </p><p>― Классика, ― сообщил Кроули книге и отправил в рот кусок картошки. Прожевав его, он понял, что забыл посолить своё блюдо.</p><p>Поев и убрав посуду, Кроули уставился на вторую книгу, О. Генри. Она выглядела поопрятнее Шекспира и носила гордое название «Дороги, которые мы выбираем». Это должна была быть проза, на обратной стороне обложки размещалась краткая биография писателя. Кроули пробежался глазами и тихо хмыкнул. Интересные данные, однако.</p><p>Заварив себе чай, он поднялся с книжкой в спальню и, удобно развалившись на подушках, открыл первую страницу. </p><p>Четырнадцать часов спустя, прочитав книгу от корки до корки, заснув прямо с ней в руках и совершенно забыв о чае, проснувшись утром и осознав прочитанное, Кроули едва смог заставить себя привести свой внешний вид во что-то приличное и выждать ещё с полчаса, чтобы не завалиться к Айзеку слишком рано. </p><p>― Доброе утро, ― улыбнулся он соседу, когда тот открыл дверь в половине девятого утра, стоя босиком на пороге с чашкой чего-то горячего в руке и сонно смотря на Кроули. ― Я тут прочитал книги и хотел спросить, нет ли у тебя ещё чего-то такого... </p><p>― Есть, конечно, ― сонно пробормотал Айзек, вряд ли до конца осознавая, что вообще нужно его гостю. Судя по всему, он вообще только проснулся: волосы, и без того не слишком ухоженные, сейчас были растрепаны ещё больше, а пару прядей будто бы корова лизнула. Да к тому же тот костюм, в котором Айзек его встретил, явно был пижамой. ― Заходи. Кофе будешь? </p><p>На этот раз Айзек пустил его на кухню, которая, как и гостиная-кабинет, не отличалась особенным порядком. На столе лежала доска для нарезки, на ней ― кусок сыра, в раковине стояла батарея из немытых чашек, на плите пыхтел кофейник. Кроули осторожно присел на один из табуретов. </p><p>― Прости, что так рано, не думал, что ты любишь поспать, ― сказал он, следя, как Айзек разбирался с кофе. </p><p>― Вообще я редко грешу таким, ― отозвался Айзек. ― Просто вчера заработался вечером допоздна. А то, что ты тоже читал допоздна, я понял. У тебя окна горели наверху почти до полуночи. Как только смог встать в такую рань? </p><p>― Видимо, профдеформация, ― усмехнулся Кроули. ― Я не привык спать много. Кроме того... Знаешь, я никогда не думал, что книги могут быть такими. Этого О. Генри никто не экранизировал раньше? </p><p>― Экранизировали конечно, ― улыбнулся Айзек, ставя перед ним чашку с ароматно пахнущим кофе. ― Он же писал в девятнадцатом, начале двадцатого веков. Просто фильмы довольно старые, возможно, ты просто не сталкивался с ними из-за этого. Можешь поискать, насколько я знаю, есть экранизация «Вождя краснокожих», как минимум, насчёт остального не уверен: не интересовался темой. А что, захотелось снять фильм? </p><p>― Не то чтобы, скорее посмотреть, ― Кроули пожал плечами и сделал первый глоток кофе. Напиток обжег губы и язык, а потом отдал горечью. ― Просто его рассказы, они... Я не знаю, как это описать. «Дары Волхвов» просто потрясающие. Цепляют.</p><p>― Я знал, что тебе понравится, ― Сидя рядом за столом, Айзек продолжал уминать сыр под кофе, будто бы и не прерывался на Кроули. ― Могу поискать ещё его книги, но «Дороги» ― это самый известный и сильный сборник, на самом деле. Могу дать других авторов: у них не всё такое сильное, но я помечу те рассказы, которые могут тебе понравиться. Правда, в обмен на небольшую услугу.</p><p>На лице Айзека проскользнула хитрая улыбка. Кроули напрягся. С одной стороны, было понятно, что просто так с ним никто возиться не будет, а с другой, Айзек уже сделал для него много просто так, не осознавая важности своего вклада: вытащил на прогулку, дал годную литературу, угостил чертовски вкусными бутербродами. </p><p>― Всё что в моих силах, ― Кроули постарался улыбнуться как можно мягче. </p><p>― Подбросишь меня в город? Мне пора пополнить запас продуктов.</p><p>Где-то глубоко внутри Кроули вздохнул с непередаваемым облегчением. Услуга действительно была пустяковая. </p><p>― С удовольствием. </p><p>С этого утра на кухне Айзека Кроули условно обозначил себе новый творческий этап в жизни. Он не торопился сесть за ноут и выдать гениальный текст. На самом деле, ноут даже успел припасть пылью, пока Кроули готовил Идею. Именно так, Идею с большой буквы, потому что после пары рассказов О. Генри он понял, что это вот то, чего не хватает его сценариям: достойной идеи, цельной сюжетной линии и полностью сформированных персонажей. Персонажей, которые были бы узнаваемы в деталях, и чтобы детали сами рассказывали о персонаже. </p><p>Почти неделю Кроули собирался, думал и планировал. Он размышлял о сюжете, пока отвозил Айзека в супермаркет, пока сам выбирал продукты, пока гулял по окрестностям городка, как в компании приятного соседа, так и без него. Даже пока он пропалывал грядки с цветами на заднем дворе, в голове формировалась Идея, история, главный герой. </p><p>Стоило отдать должное Айзеку, без него было куда сложнее сосредоточиться именно на этой части работы. Тот регулярно поставлял Кроули литературу, показывал новые места в окрестностях и даже один раз вытащил его ночью в поле ― посмотреть на звёздное небо. Это воспоминание заняло в сердце Кроули отдельное место: бескрайний простор чёрного неба над головой и миллионы звёзд, маленьких, горящих и мерцающих огоньков. Он лежал в траве и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел, желая впитать это ощущение бесконечности себя и оставить навсегда. Чувство травы, которая щекотала затылок, твёрдая земля под спиной и ночная прохлада воздуха после жаркого дня. Айзек негромко говорил что-то о том, что к концу месяца отсюда будет виден звездопад, и порывы лёгкого ветра уносили некоторые его слова, а Кроули так и не переспросил название звездопада. Там он испачкал ещё одну свою рубашку.</p><p>За эту же неделю Кроули поближе познакомился с другими своими соседями, в частности, когда домашний скот одного из них попытался съесть кусок его рубашки. Удивительно, но даже мелкий рогатый скот ценил брендовую одежду. Оказалось, что одна из подружек мадам Трейси держит коз для молока и продаёт производные продукты по «очень доступной цене». Если бы Кроули вздумал питаться козьим сыром и молоком, он бы наверняка обанкротился. </p><p>Так он провёл почти неделю, обдумывая Идею и формируя её в голове. А ещё Кроули назначил себе день, когда сядет и напишет злосчастный сценарий. Это должно было быть воскресенье. Если всё пойдёт хорошо, он справится за пару часов и сможет выслать документ Вельз в тот же день, тогда он получит ответ уже в понедельник и возьмётся за что-то покрупнее короткометражки. </p><p>Правда, всё оказалось не так просто, как хотелось. По плану Кроули, он должен был проснуться, сделать кофе, перекусить и сесть писать на заднем дворе, прямо на траве, грея ноги на солнце. Только вот у природы были другие планы, и с самого утра в воскресенье вжарил дождь. Серые мрачные тучи давали понять, что погода не станет лучше в ближайшее время, поэтому Кроули пополз на первый этаж, уже придумывая, как бы поудобнее разместиться в кресле-мешке на веранде. Но на пути его остановила другая проблема: закончилась чистая одежда. Все футболки и рубашки были в корзине для белья, остались одни относительно свежие шорты и ещё целая пара белья. Поэтому, пока на плите подходил кофе, Кроули нервно гуглил, как работают стиральные машины. Нервно, потому что остро, невыносимо хотелось закурить. Затянуться горьким, едким дымом так, чтобы он проник в легкие, чтобы мечущиеся по голове мысли потяжелели и наконец прекратили так носиться с самого утра и дали Кроули поймать хоть одну и нормально обдумать. </p><p>Когда стирка была поставлена, кофе выпит, полуголый Кроули занял кресло на веранде и включил ноут. Пока тот загружался, Кроули недовольным взглядом сверлил сад. Зелень на деревьях подёргивалась от ударов капель дождя, цветы сегодня, похоже, вообще не собирались открываться. Кто-то говорил, что звук дождя должен успокаивать, и Кроули постарался вслушаться в неритмичные шлепки, постукивания по карнизу, хлюпы и тому подобное. Даже глаза прикрыл. Раз, два, три, пять, десять. Он спокоен. Абсолютно спокоен. Нужно только начать писать, и всё пойдёт как по маслу.</p><p>Кроули открыл подписанный документ и глубоко вдохнул. Сцена первая, локация первая, краткое описание места и времени. Есть. Хорошо. Теперь нужна первая фраза. Слова, которые зададут весь тон и настрой фильма... Нужно что-то лёгкое, вхарактерное, понятное. Нужно что-то цепляющее. Нужно что-то... </p><p>Нужно покурить. </p><p>Кроули был готов взвыть от этого осознания. Он не мог писать без затяжки, не мог уложить в голове мысли без чёртового едкого дыма в лёгких. Мысли разбегались, и он никак не мог найти нужную! Проклятье! </p><p>Конечно, он не сдался сразу. Он глубоко вдохнул воздух, попробовал ещё раз, отвлёкся, проверил почту, попробовал снова, отвлёкся на соцсети, снова посмотрел на начало сценария и громко ругнулся. Самое обидное, что идея была буквально под носом, крутилась, как назойливая муха, которую невозможно просто прибить газетой ― уворачивается, зараза. И писать хотелось, очень хотелось. Только слова не шли. </p><p>Кроули закусил губу и посмотрел на улицу. Дождь немного утих, но не прекратился. В принципе, на машине он быстро доберётся до города, а там уже разберётся, что делать. К чёрту эту завязку, у него сценарий горит. </p><p>Из тех вещей, которые ещё не ушли в стирку, Кроули достал более-менее чистую футболку, нырнул в неё, прихватил ноут, ключи и бумажник, после чего выскочил под дождь. Все вещи отправились на заднее сиденье машины, а сама Бентли с Кроули за рулём рванула в сторону города. Наверное, если бы Айзек видел его в окно, то проводил бы удивлённым взглядом ― это было в его духе. </p><p>Несмотря на возраст Бентли, гнала она хорошо, оставалось только не слететь с мокрого асфальта. Впрочем, водительский стаж Кроули не подвёл, и до города он добрался без приключений, а сигареты купил в первом попавшемся магазине, кажется, перепугав девушку-кассиршу своим безумным взглядом. За курение в салоне коллекционной машины арендодатель вряд ли его похвалит, но сейчас было очень не до его мнения. Оставив окно открытым, Кроули поставил ноут на колени и затянулся таким вожделенным дымом.</p><p>― Кайф, ― выдохнул он с облегчением, будто бы как минимум наконец выпил воды после перехода Сахары. В голове прояснилось. Кроули вспомнил, что дома оставил машинку стирать, чего делать не стоило бы, по большому счёту. Но это было не так уж важно, на данный момент, потому что на него снизошло озарение. </p><p>Пальцы летали над клавиатурой, стук снова начавшегося дождя был заглушён этим прекрасным звуком ― звуком накатившего вдохновения. В какой-то момент Кроули даже показалось, что он нажимает на клавиши чаще, чем капли стучат по крыше Бентли, но нормально отвлечься на эту мысль он так и не смог. Пепел с сигареты несколько раз упал на клавиатуру и наверняка в процессе забился под клавиши, но в тот момент это было абсолютно неважно, как неважен был и холодный воздух, щекотавший затылок Кроули и морозящий ему руки. Даже если он простудится, но в итоге закончит этот сценарий, это будет лучшим днём в его жизни. </p><p>Герои говорили в его голове, слова сами рождались, пробегая от мозга к пальцам и листу буквально за мгновения и ложась ровными рядами на страницу. Кроули скурил три сигареты, хоть и затянулся не больше пяти раз ― слишком увлёкся написанием и не замечал, как пепел падал на пальцы, клавиши и пол салона машины. Когда он закончил, ноутбук уже ушёл в энергосберегательный режим и предупреждал, что до отключения оставалось всего десять минут. Недолго думая, Кроули раздал интернет с телефона и отправил сценарий Вельз.</p><p>«Набросал черновик. Давно так хорошо не писалось! Нужно твоё мнение»</p><p>Закрыв ноутбук и поежившись от холода, Кроули оглянулся. Хотелось есть. И согреться. Согреться в первую очередь, поэтому он выбросил окурок, который до сих пор держал в пальцах, и закрыл окно. Вопрос еды был всё ещё актуален. Гугл-карты подсказывали, что недалеко тут был Бургер Кинг, и это вполне устроило бы Кроули. </p><p>Заказ он забрал прямо из машины, игнорируя группу подростков, которые пытались втихаря его сфотографировать. Не заметить их было нереально, но Кроули слишком устал, и поэтому ему было абсолютно плевать на них. Задержавшись на ближайшей стоянке, он меньше чем за минуту съел целый бургер, а потом и порцию картошки. Чай, заказанный ко всему этому, всё ещё был горячим, его Кроули осторожно пил всю дорогу обратно и вместе со стаканчиком переступил порог дома. </p><p>Погода только ухудшалась, и это давило на голову. Проверив, всё ли в порядке с машинкой, развесив выстиранные рубашки и поставив новую стирку, Кроули поднялся наверх и завернулся в одеяло, пытаясь согреться. Сейчас бы посмотреть фильм, но он, как назло, оставил ноутбук в машине. Хорошо, что он решил всё же поесть в городе, а не готовить дома: на это совершенно не было сил. Кроули чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон. И опустошённым. Хорошее чувство, давно он его не испытывал. С ним же он и провалился в сон, под мерный стук капель о крышу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Неприятные открытия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Из сна Кроули выдернул звонок телефона. Он ударил по барабанным перепонкам, отразился гудением где-то в черепной коробке и через мгновение вспыхнул болью в висках. Какой гений вообще додумался звонить ему посреди ночи? Или стоп, он же лёг не вечером... Всё равно, просил же не трогать! </p><p>― Ты бессмертный? ― спросил Кроули сходу, не открывая глаз и прижимая трубку к уху. </p><p>― Бессмертная, ― спокойно ответила Вельз на том проводе. ― Откуд столько яда, Кроули? Сам же скинул мне свой сценарий и попросил мнения, я думала, тебе нужно прямое интервью. </p><p>Точно. Сценарий. Кроули с трудом разлепил один глаз и, щурясь, посмотрел на экран телефона. Восемь вечера... Что-то он слишком много проспал. </p><p>― Ну да, сценарий... А с чего такое личное отношение? ― пробормотал он, закрывая глаз обратно и с трудом пытаясь сообразить, почему так темно вокруг. ― Обычно ты даёшь фидбэк тем же каналом, что и прислали материал. </p><p>― Ты что, спишь ещё, что ли? ― Вельз нервно цыкнула в трубку, а потом со всего духу заорала:. ― Подъём, Кроули! Твой сценарий ― фигня полная! </p><p>Кроули вздрогнул, буркнул в трубку что-то очень неприличное и попытался справиться со вспышкой головной боли, отложив трубку в сторону. Чёрт, ну вот зачем так орать? Кто её просил-то. Голова теперь гудела, будто колокол... Кстати, что она там сказала про фигню? </p><p>Когда приступ головной боли чуть поутих, Кроули вернул трубку телефона к уху, откуда доносился, как всегда, противный голос. </p><p>― ... заподозрила ещё, когда ты написал, что тебе нужно моё мнение, но знаешь, на такое я вообще не рассчитывала. Твой первый черновик и того был лучше, знаешь ли, зачем ты вообще это написал, можешь мне сказать? </p><p>― Чтобы ты сняла фильм, блять, ― огрызнулся Кроули. ― Прекрати орать, у меня голова болит, и я только проснулся, вообще-то... </p><p>― Восемь вечера, ты чего вообще спал в такую рань? </p><p>― Какое тебе дело? ― буркнул Кроули, всё же открывая глаза. Темно в комнате было, потому что свет был выключен, а за окном плыли такие тяжелые и мрачные тучи, что, того и гляди, начнётся Апокалипсис. Вставать не хотелось, включать свет тем более, хотелось только снова уснуть. ― Блин, тебе вообще обязательно высказываться прямо сейчас? Может, завтра? </p><p>― Обязательно, ― припечатала Вельз. ― Это ты у нас в отпуске с кучей свободного времени, а у нормальных людей работа кипит, у меня завтра съемки с шести утра, а я тут трачу время на твою писанину. Мог бы спасибо сказать! </p><p>― Иди в жопу. Что там могло быть такого, чтобы настолько не понравилось? </p><p>― Я никогда не считала тебя гением, ― начала Вельз таким тоном, что сразу стало понятно: сейчас последует «но» и хороший такой разнос. ― Ты был неплохим сценаристом, который приносил студии хорошие деньги. Твои блокбастеры имели отличный кассовый сбор, поэтому я категорически не понимаю, какого чёрта ты ударился в психологию персонажей. Скажи мне, Кроули, ты психолог? </p><p>― Нет, ― рыкнул Кроули в трубку, надеясь, что если он подыграет, этот спектакль не будет длиться вечно. </p><p>― Тогда, может быть, ты художник-пейзажист? </p><p>― Нет. </p><p>Раздражение в его голосе уже невозможно было не заметить. Эта чёртова женщина любила разводить драму. Но ещё больше она любила критиковать. </p><p>― Тогда какого хрена, Кроули, твой сценарий полон описаний природы и имеет претензию на глубокую психологию персонажей? Это не твой профиль, какого чёрта ты вообще туда полез? Ещё и сонеты Шекспира приплёл не к месту! С каких пор ты читаешь Шекспира, Кроули?! ― с каждой фразой Вельз говорила всё громче и громче, аж пока не сорвалась на крик. Кроули отодвинул трубку от уха, чтобы не схватить новый приступ головной боли. </p><p>― С тех пор как взял отпуск, ― вставил он, когда в потоке слов образовалась пауза. ― И вообще, я не понял претензии: тебе Шекспир не угодил или конкретно мой сценарий? </p><p>― Всё вместе! Ты его хоть перечитывал, прежде чем мне выслать, дубина? </p><p>Кроули тяжело застонал. Да, он погорячился, когда выслал черновик Вельз, но незачем так орать...</p><p>― Нет. Но не может быть там всё настолько плохо... </p><p>― Может, Кроули, может! Знаешь, как я вижу твою историю? Как сочинение мечтательной девочки в переходном возрасте! Ты в универе лучше писал, блин, что с тобой произошло?! Влюбился, что ли? В бабку с козой? </p><p>― Заткнись! ― рявкнул Кроули в трубку. Он начинал закипать. Голова болела, а Вельз только продолжала капать на мозги, ещё и проезжалась по самому личному, что было у Кроули ― работе, в которую он вложился полностью.</p><p>― А не ты ли просил моего мнения, а? Некрасиво теперь затыкать, ― язвительно ответила на это Вельз, даже не думая сбавлять голос. ― Знаешь, что я ещё думаю о твоём творчестве? </p><p>― Не знаю и знать не хочу! Иди и займи свой рот чем-то более полезным, чем грёбанная критика того, в чем сама совершенно не разбираешься! ― рявкнул Кроули, сбросил вызов и с размаху швырнул телефон в стену. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, только неприкрытая ярость и желание сломать что-то ещё. Да, Вельз была совладельцем студии, с которой Кроули подписал контракт, но она не имела никакого права унижать любую его работу. Особенно так...</p><p>Снова разболелась голова. Когда стало понятно, что само собой это не пройдёт, он всё же решился встать. Свет в спальне он так и не включил, а телефон нашёл по свечению разбитого экрана. По защитному стеклу пошли крупные трещины, а на раме корпуса виднелись небольшие вмятины. Хорошо же Кроули его приложил. Оставалось надеяться, что Вельз не вздумает позвонить ещё раз, иначе он убьёт телефон окончательно.</p><p>На ощупь спустившись на кухню, Кроули включил приглушенное освещение и поставил чайник. Таблеток у него не было, но были сигареты. Не долго думая, он закурил, теперь уже нормально, а не как днём на стоянке. Головная боль проходила, но вместо неё приходили мысли, которые были не лучше. Неужели то, что написал Кроули, было действительно настолько ужасным? Не то чтобы Вельз его часто хвалила. Если уж быть откровенным, она никого и никогда не хвалила, у неё был просто определённый порог, и если сценарий, актёрская игра или любая другая работа его проходила, Вельз брала это в проект, в противном случае ― отвергала. К своему стыду, Кроули любил слушать, как уже после прослушивания Вельз называла некоторых актёров бездарностями и буквально перемалывала им кости за спиной. У неё к этому определенно был талант. Такие феерические обороты для описания чьей-то бездарности ещё нужно было придумать. Но, видимо, пришла очередь Кроули оказаться под жерновами нещадной критики Вельз, и выяснилось, что быть тем, кого так жестоко критикуют, совершенно не весело.</p><p>Кроули успел скурить полсигареты, прежде чем позволил себе подумать о самом важном из этого диалога. Какой бы язвительной ни была Вельз, она была профессионалом своей сферы, и если сценарий не прошёл её порог, значит, скорее всего, он был действительно плох. Очень плох. Ну, может, не настолько уж плох, а скорее недостаточно хорош... Или действительно просто ужасен. Блин, что он там такого написал, вроде же всё по плану было? Может, не стоило так быстро делиться черновиком? Надо было сесть и спокойно его вычитать, поправить что-то, сгладить углы и... полностью переписать. Он слишком увлёкся отдыхом, слишком расслабился и решил, что в таком состоянии сможет написать что-то сильное, но на самом деле скатился в банальность. Вдохновение ― подлая штука, он всегда знал об этом, но такая полезная, что её недостатки как-то быстро забывались. </p><p>Из мыслей Кроули вырвал звонок в дверь. Чайник уже кипел во всю, а сигарета как раз дотлела до фильтра. Кроули затушил её в блюдце и пошёл открывать: в такой час к нему мог завалиться разве что Айзек, да ещё и накануне дождя. </p><p>― Привет, ― улыбнулся ему Айзек с порога. ― Ты сегодня не зашёл за книгами, я немного заволновался, поэтому решил заглянуть. Всё в порядке? </p><p>Может, Кроули показалось, но в глазах Айзека было беспокойство. Он точно обладал какими-то сверхспособностями, раз так легко определял его настроение сходу, либо же Кроули слишком плохо скрывал своё текущее состояние. </p><p>― Условно, ― ответил он уклончиво. ― Зайдёшь? </p><p>― Если хочешь, ― кивнул Айзек, и через минуту он уже был на кухне Кроули, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам. ― Давно дружу с мадам Трейси, но никогда не был внутри этого дома. Всегда было интересно, как устроена веранда изнутри. </p><p>― Могу показать. Чай будешь? Я бы предложил чего покрепче, но у меня нет, на самом деле. </p><p>― Чая будет вполне достаточно, ― убедил его Айзек. ― Да и мне кажется, что тебе пить не стоит. Судя по тому, что ты уже не в завязке, что-то всё же случилось? ― он бросил выразительный взгляд на окурок в блюдце, и почему-то Кроули стало ещё более стыдно. Рассказывать, впрочем, он не торопился. Сначала сделал чай, достал какое-то печенье из шкафа, которое купил ещё при приезде, да так и забыл о нём, и провёл Айзека на веранду, которую тот так хотел увидеть. Столика там не было, поэтому тарелку с печеньем Кроули поставил на одно из кресел. Айзек опустился на лавку с подушками, держа в руке свою чашку с чаем и явно не собираясь торопить Кроули с рассказом. Тот же, в свою очередь, упал в кресло-мешок и тяжело вздохнул. </p><p>― Мою работу жестко раскритиковал человек, к чьему мнению я привык прислушиваться, ― сообщил он наконец и попытался отпить чай, но тот обжег его губы. Прекрасно, даже это не получается. Ещё и погода портилась. Теперь за окном было совсем темно, и на сад начинали падать первые капли дождя. ― Более того, это была работа, которую я до недавнего времени считал своей лучшей. </p><p>― Неприятно, ― сказал Айзек осторожно. </p><p>― Более чем! ― воскликнул Кроули. ― Меня, как таракана, размазали по полу! Да ещё и сожгли потом останки. Самое ужасное то, что теперь-то я понимаю, что работа действительно была не очень, и после длительного перерыва меня ослепила сама возможность писать. Настолько, что из хорошего специалиста я стал каким-то начинающим придурком. Не то чтобы я раньше был о себе высокого мнения, но всё же я писал хорошо. Мне нравилось, и другим нравилось! Кассовые сборы были достаточными, чтобы никто из создателей ни в чём не нуждался, да и отзывы были вполне ничего! Почему я вообще полез в другой жанр, чего мне не хватало-то?</p><p>Кроули прорвало, и он понимал это. Напряженный, нервный день давал о себе знать, и стоило бы остановиться, не вываливать все проблемы на человека, которого Кроули знал от силы неделю, но куда там... Кажется, он слишком давно не напивался, чтобы дать себе полную свободу в словах, а сейчас он чувствовал себя именно что неудачно пьяным, когда вместо веселья накатывает депрессия и желание излить душу. Плохое состояние, но и оно иногда бывало необходимым. </p><p>Айзек, стоило отдать ему должное, слушал и не перебивал, участливо кивал в нужных местах и даже взгляда не отводил от неконтролируемо жестикулирующего Кроули. Когда же тот наконец умолк, то Айзек не сразу заговорил, а сначала сделал глоток чая, убедился, что излияние окончено, и наконец открыл рот:</p><p>― Как бы там ни было, но мне кажется, что так жестоко отзываться о твоей работе было как минимум грубо. Уверен, что там не всё так плохо. </p><p>― Скорее всего, действительно плохо, ― пробормотал Кроули. ― Иначе бы она не позвонила лично... </p><p>― Ну, раз так... ― Айзек замялся, подыскивая нужные слова, и Кроули поймал себя на мысли, что хочет, чтобы этот непринужденный светлый человек сейчас его успокаивал. Поэтому пригласил его на чай и всё такое. ― Раз так, то, может, тебе стоит самому решить, настолько ли всё ужасно, посмотрев на свою работу свежим взглядом? </p><p>― Всё не так-то просто! ― вздохнул Кроули и тоже пригубил подостывший чай. Из-за похолодания на улице в доме тоже становилось прохладнее, и горячий напиток был очень кстати. ― Если мой взгляд недостаточно свеж, как ты выразился, то я начну сомневаться во мнении того человека, что меня раскритиковал, а это будет не очень хорошо, потому что она отчасти мой работодатель. А если свеж и окажется, что действительно сделана фигня, то вряд ли я скоро соберусь, чтобы снова что-то написать. </p><p>― Ты так говоришь, будто куда-то торопишься, ― хмыкнул Айзек и взял из тарелки печенье. Его лицо уже не выражало того сочувствия, что до этого ― похоже, что его лимит исчерпался. </p><p>― Я уже целую неделю просидел без работы! Так же весь месяц пропущу! ― возмутился Кроули. Может, этому «писателю в стол» и можно было останавливать свою работу, когда захочется, но Кроули ― профессиональный сценарист! Ему нельзя брать длительные перерывы. </p><p>― Ну и что? ― просто спросил Айзек. ― Ты хочешь сказать, что перерыв был сделан зря? </p><p>― После него я сделал фигню.</p><p>― Тебе сказали, что ты сделал работу плохо, но ты только что сам сказал, что не уверен в этом, ― заметил Айзек и улыбнулся. Той самой хитрой и лёгкой улыбкой, которая зацепила Кроули при первой встрече. </p><p>Кроули поджал губы и перевёл взгляд в окно. Он пытался придумать отговорку, был уверен, что она существовала, но мозг упорно твердил, что Айзек прав. Только вот мозг ― это одно, а эмоции хотели совершенно другого. </p><p>― Всё равно. Я сделал фигню, ― выдал он, чувствуя себя обиженным ребёнком. Вёл он себя сейчас именно так: душа требовала драмы, даже если её предмет того не стоил. </p><p>― Хорошо, допустим, ― согласился Айзек, отставляя на пол полупустую чашку. ― Со всеми бывает, не рассчитал силы, когда выбрал новое направление. Но это же нормально, не правда ли? Быть недостаточно хорошим в том, что делаешь впервые. </p><p>― Я не делаю эту работу впервые, ― возразил Кроули, хмурясь.</p><p>― Ты сам сказал, что влез в «другой» жанр, ― Айзек посмотрел на него с упрёком, будто бы говоря взглядом: «Определись уже, что говоришь». На этот взгляд можно было лишь недовольно скривиться, а ещё до Кроули дошло только сейчас, что он оговорился, что пишет для кино. Но пока его не начали терроризировать вопросами об этой сфере или просьбами «почитать мою идею» или «познакомить с нужными людьми», всё было относительно неплохо. Впрочем, Айзек, похоже, был не тем человеком, который лез бы в чужие дела, если его не приглашали. </p><p>― Ладно, этот жанр я пробовал впервые, ― буркнул Кроули недовольно. ― Но я же пишу не впервые! И я подготовился! Я читал книжки в этом жанре. </p><p>― Не думаю, что это та подготовка, которая была нужна, ― вздохнул Айзек тяжело. ― Ты же не книгу собрался писать. Особенности жанра и всё такое. </p><p>― Да, но... ― Кроули попытался побыстрее подобрать нужные слов, но они не находились. ― Блин, всё равно обидно. Теперь вообще не хочется что-либо делать. Или как минимум отсылать это Вельз. </p><p>― Тогда не отсылай, ― предложил Айзек с улыбкой. ― У критики, высказанной вслух, есть одно неоспоримое преимущество: её легко забыть и невозможно перечитывать. Если так хочется писать ― пиши, причём что хочешь пиши, можно даже не на ноут, а на бумажку, если не лень потом перепечатывать. А если не хочется писать ― не пиши, кто же тебя заставит? Мне казалось, что творчество насильно не выжимается. </p><p>Кроули цыкнул и сделал ещё глоток чая, потом взял печенье. Айзек молча жевал своё. За окном стучал дождь, уже вовсю заливая сад мадам Трейси. </p><p>― Ты больно мудрый для парня, который живёт в непонятном селе у чёрта на рогах. Ты уверен, что не являешься тысячелетним эфирным существом с невероятным жизненным опытом за плечами? ― спросил Кроули. Айзек на это только фыркнул, а потом весело рассмеялся. Почему-то от его смеха настроение начало исправляться. </p><p>― Ты это меня так завуалированно ангелом назвал, что ли? Нет, конечно. Был бы старше, моя библиотека дома не помещалась бы, ― наконец, ответил он, вытирая выступившие от смеха слёзы в уголках глаз. </p><p>― И то верно, ― ухмыльнулся Кроули. ― Слушай, расскажи о том, как начал собирать книги. Должны же быть какие-то смешные истории о них, не верю, что нет. </p><p>― Может, и есть, но в основном истории скучные, для тебя так точно, ― вздохнул Айзек и покачал головой. ― Боюсь, тебе не понравится. </p><p>― Да брось ты, ― Кроули оскалился и уставился на него в упор. ― Я хочу послушать. А то всё обо мне да обо мне говорим. Колись, у тебя есть что-то для таких вечеров, как сегодняшний. </p><p>― Возможно, и есть, ― нехотя признался Айзек, но Кроули был почти уверен, что у того достаточно историй собралось за многие годы. </p><p>Так они и сидели с чаем и печеньем, пока с неба падал дождь и капли воды наперегонки бежали по стеклу веранды, то и дело обгоняя друг друга и срываясь на землю, которая благодарно впитывала их после почти недельной жары. Айзек по мере рассказа расслабился и развалился на подушках, облокотившись на раму окон и поставив чашку с остатками чая себе на бедро, придерживая её пальцами. На белых льняных брюках после такого точно останется круглая замятость. Пока Айзенк говорил, он много улыбался, описывал детали своей работы не без определённой гордости, и, на самом деле, его истории действительно были не такими уж смешными, в основном завязанными на тонкостях букинистического дела, но просто слушать его было приятно. Развалившись в кресле, Кроули думал, что годам к пятидесяти-шестидесяти он, наверное, точно сможет стать таким же праздным бездельником, с виллой где-то у моря, где погода не такая бешеная. Когда он станет успешным человеком, то сможет пойти на заслуженный отдых, а до тех пор стоит продолжить работу. </p><p>И всё же Кроули ловил себя на мысли, что завидует Айзеку. По-хорошему, но завидует тому, как тот просто относится к любым проблемам, как может посвящать всё свободное время любимым книгам и просто не заморачиваться. А ещё, пока тот болтал, он решил, что пока не будет перечитывать тот сценарий. В чём-то Айзек уж точно был прав: Кроули слишком зациклился. Весь его перерыв всё равно упирался в этот дурацкий сценарий, стоило отдохнуть от него в первую очередь. Поэтому, если в ближайшее время ему захочется писать, то, скорее всего, он откроет новый документ и оставит его без названия до самого конца. </p><p>― Слушай, а у тебя есть планы на завтрашний вечер? ― спросил Айзек, когда они отсмеялись после очередной его истории. ― Один милый старичок устраивает что-то типа домашнего кинотеатра у себя дома, ты мог бы присоединиться. К тому же он предпочитает старые фильмы, может, тебе будет даже интересно. </p><p>― Может, будет интересно? Ты не уверен? </p><p>― Конечно не уверен, ― фыркнул Айзек. ― Я недостаточно хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы говорить наверняка.</p><p>― Ладно, ладно, ― вздохнул Кроули. Его не прельщала мысль целый вечер сидеть с пенсионерами, но в принципе... Почему бы и нет? ― Посмотрим, что там за кино. Проведёшь? </p><p>― Само собой, ― кивнул Айзек, но огонёк в его глазах намекал на то, что это ещё не всё, что он хотел бы от Кроули. ― И ещё кое-что. </p><p>― Говори уже, ― буркнул тот, предчувствуя, что отказать всё равно не сможет. </p><p>― Пойдём на пляж? ― просто предложил Айзек. </p><p>― Сейчас?!</p><p>― Нет, конечно! Когда погода исправится. По прогнозу это будет завтра-послезавтра. </p><p>― А почему со мной? ― Кроули прищурил глаза, внимательно смотря на Айзека. </p><p>― Потому что у тебя есть машина, ― спокойно объяснил тот. ― Логично же. На машине мы доберёмся быстрее, не устанем, а ты не потеряешься в местных указателях. </p><p>― Хитрец. Ты просто хочешь к морю, ― вздохнул Кроули. Кого он обманывал ― он и сам хотел.</p><p>― Не без этого. Ну так? </p><p>― Поехали. Только у меня плавок нет. </p><p>― Они не обязательны. Туристический сезон ещё не начался, вряд ли мы с кем-то встретимся на пляже... </p><p>― Я начинаю думать, что ты ищешь повод заценить мой зад, ― буркнул Кроули недовольно. ― Просто сгоняю за плавками в магазин завтра и всё. </p><p>― Как хочешь, ― Айзек усмехнулся, и в его голосе явно звучала издёвка. Каким бы приятным собеседником он ни казался временами, но язык у него был острый. ― Тогда я пойду, пожалуй, пока дождь поутих.</p><p>Стук капель теперь был слышен недостаточно громко, что давало надежду на то, что погода исправится уже завтра. </p><p>― У меня нет зонта, если что, ― признался Кроули, с трудом вылезая из своего кресла и чуть не перевернув при этом пустую чашку. </p><p>― Не страшно, тут недалеко, ― усмехнулся Айзек. </p><p>На улице уже действительно лило не так сильно, скорее просто брызгало. Айзек вышел из дома и трусцой побежал к своей калитке. Кроули проследил за ним взглядом, а потом заметил свою совершенно мокрую машину под деревом. В салоне его ждал злосчастный ноутбук. С одной стороны, он всё ещё до жути боялся его открывать, а с другой, оставлять его там надолго было не лучшей идеей. Немного помявшись на пороге, Кроули всё же пошёл к Бентли. Надо будет зарядить чёртов гаджет и, наверное, купить ручку и блокнот.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Домашний кинотеатр</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утром Кроули решительно заявил себе в зеркало, что не позволит унывать бренному телу. В Лос-Анджелесе из-за критики он мог потратить пару дней на самокопания, огрызаться на всех вокруг и аргументировать это тем, что ему позволено ― ему испортили настроение. Вдали от города ангелов унывать было бессмысленно, бурчать на кого-то ― тем более: Айзек не даст с собой так обращаться, а с другими жителями Кроули был знаком недостаточно близко. </p><p>Чтобы не унывать, Кроули решил с самого утра чем-то себя занять. Убрать вещи, закончить со стиркой, отыскать утюг и привести рубашки в надлежащий вид, наконец, приготовить что-то такое, что можно было бы разогревать на ужин или завтрак, и даже провести уборку в доме. С тех пор как Кроули сам держал тряпку в руках, прошло порядочно времени, но от этого он не разучился видеть пыль по углам, а грязь его всегда раздражала. </p><p>Всех этих заданий хватило от семи утра до двух часов дня. Как ни странно, время за делом не ускорилось, а будто бы наоборот замедлилось, и что делать с оставшимися до просмотра кино часами, Кроули имел очень относительное представление. В принципе, можно было мотнуть в город, купить плавки, письменные принадлежности и что-то ещё по мелочи, заправить машину... Но одному отправляться не хотелось. </p><p>Прилично одевшись, Кроули в пару шагов пересёк дорогу, отделяющую его современный коттедж от домика Айзека, и привычно постучал в дверь. Пожалуй, стоило взять хотя бы номер телефона соседа, чтобы не мотаться к нему под окна каждый раз, ну или контакты в соцсетях. С другой стороны, тогда уже не будет сомнений в том, что Кроули ― это тот самый Кроули. Ему ещё повезло, что Айзек до сих пор не понял. </p><p>Размышляя обо всём этом, Кроули с недоумением обнаружил, что никто не идёт ему открывать. Он постучал снова, но из дома даже никакого шороха не послышалось. Неужели Айзека не было дома? Куда ж он мог деться в обеденное-то время? На всякий случай Кроули заглянул за дом, но похоже, что на заднем дворе его соседа тоже не было. Значит, компанию в поездке в город он ему вряд ли составит. Неожиданно, конечно, но не критично. </p><p>Выезжая из Литтл-Уингинга, Кроули не гнал свою Бентли, как обычно, наоборот, ехал с нормальной скоростью, даже очень медленно, смотря по сторонам и втайне надеясь всё же выловить Айзека на улице. Однако вместо Айзека он наткнулся только на злобного вида старичка с таксой, который проводил его таким взглядом, будто бы Кроули при нём, как минимум, пытался продать ребёнку мет под видом леденца. Общаться с таким типом определённо не хотелось, поэтому, оказавшись за пределами городка, Кроули вжал педаль газа в пол и рванул к более близкому к цивилизации месту. </p><p>Поиск плавок не затянулся, а вот найти канцелярию оказалось куда сложнее. Где только магазины с этими тетрадями прятались? В школе же не возникало проблем с тем, чтобы найти ручку или карандаш перед уроком! В итоге Кроули обзавёлся самым дешёвым карманным блокнотом на спиральке и набором шариковых ручек ― такими же он пользовался, когда ходил в университет. После этого он понял, что времени у него ещё очень много, так что можно было позволить себе небольшую прогулку. </p><p>Оставив Бентли на парковке, он зашёл в ближайшее кафе и заказал холодный кофейный коктейль с названием, которое сразу же забыл, а когда официант оставил его за столиком одного, открыл блокнот и достал ручку. Идей для сюжета в голове не было от слова совсем, но записать что-то хотелось, просто из любви к процессу ведения ручкой по бумаге. Тогда Кроули размашисто вывел на бумаге букву «А». Хотелось написать «Айзек», но у Кроули был один чёткий принцип ― не использовать имена знакомых в своих работах, а сейчас он хотел набросать отличительные черты персонажа, который был бы очень похож на Айзека. Оставалось придумать, как его назвать... Или придумать попозже, а пока расписать его самого. </p><p>Детали всплывали в голове сами собой, и Кроули оглянуться не успел, как оказалось, что он исписал первую страницу, втискивая буквы в каждую строчку из мелкой клетки. Когда за это время официант успел оставить на его столе коктейль с плавающими кубиками льда, Кроули не заметил, да это было не сильно-то и важно. Важно было только то, что несмотря на разгромную критику Вельз, ему всё ещё хотелось писать. </p><p>Сделав глоток напитка, Кроули окинул написанное задумчивым взглядом, бегло перечитывая строки. Хорошо, но всё же как назвать этого персонажа? Имён на «А» он знал не так уж и много, с этим вообще вечно была проблема. А с другой стороны, это же не обязательно должно быть имя, да? Тогда, что насчёт... Он аккуратно исправил первую букву и дописал к условному заголовку «Ангел». Вот так было намного лучше. </p><p>Таким же образом Кроули заполнил ещё пару страниц блокнота, прежде чем его коктейль наконец закончился и весь лёд в нём растаял. Почему-то писать от руки было легче, хоть и явно дольше. Зато по этой же причине быстро отсеивались все ненужные детали и слова, которые были излишни. Кроули буквально снова вёл конспект, но теперь не лекций преподавателей, а собственных идей, изливая их на бумагу и удивительным образом освобождая голову для новых. </p><p>Домой он вернулся в начале пятого, вовремя осознав, что Айзек не сказал ему точного времени условного киносеанса, а ведь в селе, полном пенсионеров, вечер мог означать далеко не девять или восемь часов. Его опасения оказались верны: стоило ему припарковаться у своего забора, как Айзек выскочил из дома и явно был на взводе. </p><p>― Куда же ты уехал? Я уж думал, что сбежал от компании мистера Тайлера! </p><p>― Вообще-то я заходил, прежде чем уезжать, тебя дома не было, ― проворчал Кроули, выбираясь из машины. ― Что, уже вечер, по-твоему? </p><p>― Не по-моему, а по мнению мистера Тайлера, ― усмехнулся Айзек. ― На самом деле, у нас ещё больше получаса, но я просто боялся, что ты не вернёшься вовремя. Нужно хотя бы номерами обменяться, а то неудобно как-то... К тому же странно, я не слышал, как ты заходил, хоть весь день был дома. </p><p>― Эм... Странно, я стучал в районе половины третьего, ― пробормотал Кроули, удивлённо уставившись на соседа. ― Не слышал, что ли? Ты же не сидишь в наушниках дома, где всегда один? </p><p>― Да нет, просто... Наверное, просто увлёкся каким-то делом, ― Айзек махнул рукой, мол, не важно. ― Кстати, хорошо, что ты сменил шорты на что-то более официальное, ― заметил он, окинув Кроули взглядом. ― Мистер Тайлер тот ещё консерватор. </p><p>Сам Айзек тоже был одет немного по-другому, нежели обычно. Льняные белые штаны он сменил на строгие брюки цвета кофе с молоком, а рубашку с коротким рукавом на вполне обычную и солидную голубую и затёртый жилет в цвет брюк. Сверху же был накинут легкий светлый плащ, а на шее ― Кроули сначала даже не поверил своим глазам ― красовалась клетчатая галстук-бабочка. Подавить смешок было сложно. </p><p>― А ты, вижу, тоже при параде, ― пробормотал он, не скрывая усмешки. Сейчас Айзек выглядел точно как житель посёлка пенсионеров, будто бы из первой половины двадцатого века вышел. </p><p>Несмотря на то, что причина для смеха, по мнению Кроули, была очень даже весомый, Айзек, судя по тому, как вытянулось его лицо, явно не разделял его веселья по поводу своего наряда. </p><p>― Находишь мой костюм весёлым? ― холодно поинтересовался он, и от его голоса у Кроули по коже побежали мурашки. Он, пожалуй, впервые видел своего соседа разозлившимся. </p><p>― Нет, нет, ― тут же ударил по тормозам Кроули. ― Не смешным и не забавным, просто... Ну правда, клетчатая бабочка? </p><p>― Этот рисунок тартана принадлежит моей семье и запатентован практически как семейный герб, ― ледяным тоном ответил Айзек, поправляя упомянутую бабочку с таким видом, будто бы Кроули оскорбил его и всех его предков до пятого колена. От этого действительно становилось не по себе. </p><p>― А... Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть, ― Кроули почувствовал, что впервые если не в жизни, то в сознательном возрасте сожалеет о сказанных словах. ― Если это что-то вроде семейной реликвии, то это многое объясняет. И выглядит действительно круто. Ты весь сегодня выглядишь хорошо...</p><p>― Спасибо, ― кивнул Айзек ― теперь в его голосе было заметно меньше холода. ― Идём, прогуляемся. Если будем идти медленно, то успеем как раз минут за пять до начала. </p><p>― Может, лучше подъедем? ― Кроули с сомнением посмотрел на свою Бентли. Одно дело оставлять её у своего дома или же на оплачиваемой стоянке в городе, и совсем другое ― вне зоны видимости. </p><p>― Если беспокоишься о машине, то можешь оставить её у меня в гараже, ― предложил Айзек. ― Так все жильцы этого дома делают, я-то гаражом почти не пользуюсь, летом велосипеды стоят во дворе. Удивлён, что ты раньше не попросил, мадам Трейси эту дополнительную услугу всем рекламирует. </p><p>― Да, помню, было что-то такое, ― вздохнул Кроули. ― Я просто подумал, что не хочу каждый раз заходить за ключами и всё такое... </p><p>― Да не переживай ты так, я от гаража ключи тебе отдам, у меня дубликаты где-то лежат, да и не захожу я туда до лета обычно, ― Айзек снова стал тем приятным соседом, которого знал Кроули, и такая быстрая перемена от одного к другому не могла не пугать. </p><p>― Ладно, ― буркнул Кроули. ― Хорошо, давай оставлю у тебя. Всё же не хотелось бы, чтобы во время очередной грозы на неё упало дерево или что-то в таком духе. Просто... Как-то это неудобно, я считаю. </p><p>― Это определённо безопаснее, чем оставлять машину на улице. Особенно такую красавицу, ― Айзек усмехнулся, и это было последним аргументом в пользу его предложения. </p><p>У них ушло минут пять на возню с машиной, и после этого они направились вниз по улице, к дому того самого мистера Тайлера, который устраивал домашний кинотеатр для всех желающих. </p><p>― Не знаю, откуда появилась эта маленькая традиция, но дважды в неделю мистер Тайлер устраивает кинопоказы для всех желающих. У него довольно большой дом, есть кинопроектор, причём не старинный, а очень даже современный, да и с Интернетом он дружит, что, поверь мне, редкость для людей его возраста, ― рассказывал Айзек по дороге. Кроули заметил, что он даже обувь сменил: вместо белых теннисных кед ― туфли коричневого цвета. Кажется, у старого преподавателя в школе Кроули были такие, но стоило отдать должное Айзеку ― его пара была в идеальном состоянии. Похоже, этот коллекционер был тем ещё любителем старья, но и ухаживать за ним он умел. ― Каждые понедельник и пятницу он устраивает кинопоказы, причём фильмы выбирает со вкусом и старательно обходит темы, которые болезненны для зрителей. </p><p>― Например? ― поинтересовался Кроули. ― Что такого может задевать стариков? Они же вроде бы всё успели повидать в жизни. </p><p>― В том-то и дело, что не всё из увиденного хочется увидеть снова, ― пробормотал Айзек тихо и достаточно серьёзно. ― В частности, фильмы о холокосте мы не смотрим. </p><p>― О... ― до Кроули дошло, и ему стало как-то стыдно за сказанную ранее фразу. Ну конечно, старые люди ― это не только дряхлые тела, но и мозг, который пережил многое. ― Возможно, прозвучит бестактно, но тебя самого эта тема настолько волнует? </p><p>― Предпочту оставить ответ при себе, ― Айзек натянуто усмехнулся. ― Так вот, о кинопоказах мистера Тайлера. Несмотря на то, что в плане технологий он довольно современный человек, его взгляды немного консервативны. Мало того, что он не разрешает есть попкорн в его кинотеатре или даже пить чай, так ещё и требует официальную форму одежды. С одной стороны, это всё звучит довольно глупо, но знаешь, создаёт свою атмосферу. Мне нравится ходить к нему, хоть и не каждый раз, конечно. </p><p>От Кроули не скрылось, как Айзек сменил тему и явно не хотел говорить о вопросе Кроули. Если подумать, то его имя было еврейское, хоть фамилия и не имела такой национальности. Глупо вышло, наверняка его действительно задевал вопрос холокоста, но и говорить об этом было бы как лезть в душу. Отчего-то Кроули то и дело забывал, что они знакомы всего дней десять, а это для некоторых было слишком мало, чтобы сблизиться с человеком достаточно. Да, они могли залетать друг к другу на чай и всё такое, но это Кроули легко открывал душу любому понравившемуся человеку, а ведь далеко не все так могли. </p><p>Мысленно Кроули сделал себе пометку больше не лезть в такие вопросы. Айзек тем временем продолжал рассказывать о киносеансах и их регулярных посетителях. Истории были интересными лишь местами, поэтому слушал Кроули вполуха, но кое-что заставило его буквально выскочить из своих мыслей и резко обернуться к Айзеку. </p><p>― Что ты сказал?! ― его слова эхом прокатились между домами, которые ближе к центру городка стали стоять гуще и даже образовывали своего рода площадь в центре, с небольшой церковью. Айзек посмотрел на него с укором. </p><p>― Незачем кричать. Я просто сказал, что после просмотра принято делиться мнением о фильме. </p><p>― Это... обязательно? В смысле, можно отмолчаться? ― Кроули уже представил себе то, сколько в принципе он может рассказать о любом фильме, особенно если фильм старый и буквально кишит стереотипами. Да он же устроит настоящий разнос! </p><p>― Ну, это было бы не слишком тактично, но... ― Айзек посмотрел на него с сомнением. ― Если уверен, что лучше промолчать, то лучше молчать. Всё же, учитывая, что ты работник киноиндустрии, боюсь, этот город не готов ко всем твоим словам. </p><p>Кроули невесело усмехнулся. Да, пожалуй, Айзек был прав, лучше уж обидеть молчанием, чем словом. </p><p>― Я не ослышалась? ― мягкий голос за их спинами вызвал буквально бурю эмоций на лице Айзека, которую успел заметить Кроули, но не мадам Трейси, нагнавшая их сзади: шок, понимание, страх и полное беспросветное осознание грядущего трындеца. ― Мистер Кроули работает в киноиндустрии, и вы идёте к мистеру Тайлеру? Похоже, сегодня у нас будет интересное обсуждение! </p><p>― Мадам Трейси? ― Кроули постарался не слишком явно скривиться. ― Боюсь, вы ошибаетесь. Как раз из-за работы я предпочту промолчать. </p><p>― Ну что ты, голубчик, кто же тебе даст молчать? </p><p>Теперь осознание грядущего трындеца накатило и на Кроули. Кажется, их ждёт катастрофа, и сбежать уже не получится. </p><p>Нужный им располагался недалеко от центра городка, поэтому уже в компании мадам Трейси они дошли до массивных дверей. На стене рядом с ними висела красивая, сделанная под заказ табличка, на которой значился адрес и имя жильца: Р. П. Тайлер. После стука им открыл тот самый хмурый старик, которого Кроули встретил днём по дороге в город. Ничего хорошего это не обещало. </p><p>― Кто из вас поручится за новенького? ― строго спросил он, недовольно глядя на Кроули снизу вверх. Разница в росте у них была приличная, но Кроули всё равно чувствовал, что его унижают одними глазами. </p><p>― Мы вдвоем поручимся, ― ответила мадам Трейси, обаятельно улыбаясь. ― Так и будете заставлять нас стоять на пороге? А потом ещё и ворчать, что мы всех задерживаем? </p><p>― Не буду. Проходите, ― мистер Тайлер отступил, пропуская Кроули и остальных в свой дом.</p><p>Стоило отдать должное, поручаться было за что. Видимо, Тайлер не испытывал проблем с деньгами с юности, потому что и прихожая, и гостиная, в которую их провели, были заставлены антиквариатом немалой стоимости, если судить навскидку. В гостиной в несколько рядов стояли стулья, а на книжном шкафу висел белый экран. Окна пока были незашторены, а несколько стульев уже были заняты людьми в возрасте от шестидесяти и больше.</p><p>― Мадам Трейси! ― окликнула их спутницу одна из дамочек внушительного размера. ― Ты сегодня без сержанта, но с двумя другими мужчинами? Как тебе не стыдно. </p><p>― Совершенно не стыдно, моя дорогая, ― отозвалась мадам, проходя между рядами к говорящей даме. ― Как поживает Рон?</p><p>Кроули и дальше бы осматривался, если бы Айзек не одёрнул его за рукав и не провёл за собой, к последним рядам около окна, по бокам от которого висели тяжелые чёрные шторы, явно предназначенные для того, чтобы полностью закрывать свет в комнате. </p><p>― Не хочу сидеть слишком близко к дамам и мешать их разговорам, ― объяснил он выбор места Кроули. ― К тому же нам с тобой придётся закрывать окна: по традиции это делают самые младшие зрители. Если они дотягиваются, конечно. </p><p>― Что за эйджизм? ― проворчал Кроули недовольно, но всё же присел рядом с Айзеком. ― Сколько обычно человек присутствует на сеансах? </p><p>― Где-то столько по понедельникам и почти полный зал в пятницу. Летом приходится ещё стулья доставлять, если приезжие заглядывают. Правда, на лето мистер Тайлер и много вещей убирает на второй этаж ― боится, что его ограбят. </p><p>― Я бы ограбил, ― хмыкнул Кроули. ― Даже вешалка, на которой ты оставил свой плащ, стоит почти как почка. </p><p>― Да? ― брови Айзека взметнулись на лоб. ― Откуда ты знаешь? </p><p>― Когда-то интересовался темой, ― пробормотал Кроули, понизив голос. ― Нужно было обставить съемочную площадку, и я залез на сайт со всяким таким хламом, чтобы понять, что искать. Цены меня впечатлили на всю жизнь. Постой, ты же тоже коллекционер, должен знать! </p><p>― Меня интересуют исключительно книги, ― гордо ответил Айзек. ― Да и то не все. А мистер Тайлер... В общем, он просто любит старые вещи. </p><p>― А какие книги ты собираешь? ― удивлённо спросил Кроули. Он не заметил какой-то закономерности в кабинете Айзека. </p><p>― Библии и другие церковные тексты, в которых присутствуют опечатки. В частности, у меня есть Библия, где в тексте заповедей отсутствует частица «не».</p><p>В голосе Айзека было столько гордости, что Кроули и сам восхитился такой находкой. Тем временем в зал зашла ещё одна пожилая пара и после этого к ним присоединился мистер Тайлер, прикрыв за собой дверь. Он окинул зал пристальным взглядом, удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе, прошёл к проектору, стоящему за спинами Айзека и Кроули, и прочистил горло, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Все разговоры в зале моментально смолкли. Кроули оставалось только удивляться такой дисциплине. </p><p>― Итак, сегодня я бы хотел представить вам фильм, который вы наверняка все видели в молодости. За исключением наших юных гостей, конечно, ― он кивнул на Айзека и Кроули. Кроули чуть было не ляпнул, что юный тут кто угодно, но не он, однако вовремя прикусил язык: повода для ссоры с самого начала ему только не хватало, к тому же он действительно в сыновья годился большей части присутствующих. ― Этот фильм успел стать классикой на все времена, и он определённо будет интересен мужчинам. Представляю вашему вниманию: «Афера», тысяча девятьсот семьдесят третий год! И напоминаю, что после просмотра мы остаёмся на обсуждение киноленты. </p><p>Кроули чуть было не застонал в голос. Нет, ему нравился фильм сам по себе ― в детстве тот произвёл огромное впечатление, ― но умолчать о том, как ярко там показан сексизм, Кроули вряд ли сможет. Или это будет очень сложно. </p><p>― Молодые люди, ― обратился Тайлер к ним, ― закройте окна, пожалуйста. Я пока настрою аппаратуру. </p><p>«И чего там настраивать», ― подумал Кроули, всё же поднимаясь и прикрывая шторы у ближайшего окна. Айзек пошёл к другому краю зала, чтобы избавить его от необходимости проходить мимо незнакомцев. </p><p>Когда они вернулись на свои места, Тайлер уже пустил вступление на экран. Стоило отдать ему должное, зал был оформлен отлично для такого просмотра: достаточно темно, чтобы изображение было ярким и чётким, а стулья стояли так, что никто ничего никому не закрывал. </p><p>― У тебя было такое кислое лицо, когда он объявил фильм, ― тихо прошептал Айзек Кроули почти в самое ухо. ― Что-то не так? </p><p>― Нет, ― так же тихо ответил Кроули, поворачивая голову к Айзеку, но при этом всё ещё следя за происходящим на экране. ― Хороший фильм, я видел... Но есть там кое-что... Боже, надеюсь, Трейси пошутила. </p><p>― Надеюсь, ― мрачно пробормотал Айзек. Потом на них раздраженно шикнул Тайлер. </p><p>На протяжении фильма у Кроули была возможность не только насладиться старым добрым кино, да ещё и с хорошими актёрами, но также и проследить за другими зрителями. Он заметил, что женщин в зале было больше, чем мужчин, а те немногие мужчины, что присутствовали, все, как один, носили усы, что делало их в разы важнее и более хмурыми. Они не проявляли особых эмоций при просмотре, несмотря на то, что фильм был явно ориентирован на них, а вот дамочки уже импонировали Кроули, потому что они были благодарными зрителями: ахали, где положено, переставали дышать в моментах особого накала страстей, хватали друг дружку за руки, когда на экране происходил очередной напряженный момент. Кроули даже начал сожалеть, что все его предыдущие работы не были ориентированы на зрителей такого возраста: он бы с удовольствием посмотрел на лица всех этих почтенных дам при показе премьеры ― они бы лучше любого критика показали сильные и слабые стороны фильма. </p><p>Тайлер ничем не отличался от зрителей-мужчин. Если он и проявлял какие-то эмоции, то они касались только поддержания тишины в зале во время просмотра: шикал на дам и недовольно поглядывал на Кроули с Айзеком. Кстати, Айзек явно смотрел фильм впервые ― это было видно по выражению его лица. Пожалуй, у него было куда больше общего с дамами в зале, чем с мужчинами: его лицо отражало все чувства, возникающие от просмотра. Беспокойство о главном герое было большими буквами написано на его лице, как и печаль от гибели друга персонажа или переживания, когда того чуть не поймала мафия. Но что самое важное, Кроули чётко видел, как Айзек скривился на моменте развязки фильма, том самом моменте, который заставлял кривиться и Кроули. Хоть один человек в зале явно будет разделять его точку зрения, если Кроули заставят всё же её высказать. </p><p>Когда фильм закончился, в зале было уже заметно душно, поэтому Кроули был бесконечно рад разрешению открыть окна. Он бы и ушёл через это самое окно, на свежий воздух, но у мистера Тайлера были свои планы на этот счёт.</p><p>― Итак, кто хотел бы высказаться? ― спросил он, пристально окидывая взглядом зал. Один из мужчин с полностью седой, но тщательно причёсанной головой поднял руку. ― Да, мистер Адамс? </p><p>― Лучший фильм моей молодости, ― сказал тот, растягивая слова так, что Кроули сразу понял: они тут ещё надолго. ― Ещё до знакомства с моей женой я посмотрел его впервые и был глубоко впечатлён... </p><p>― Удивительно, что после впечатлений от этого фильм у него была жена, ― тихо прошептал Кроули на ухо Айзеку. Тот сдавленно хрюкнул, давя смех, но при этом привлекая внимание мистера Тайлера. Впрочем, умению Айзека держать лицо позавидовал бы любой. Кроули шутил ещё не раз за то время, что старик пытался донести свою мысль, и больше Айзек, если и смеялся, звуков не издавал. </p><p>Когда медленно говорящий мужчина высказался, руку подняла мадам Трейси. Тут уж Кроули не над чем было шутить, потому что мадам сразу взяла быка за рога. </p><p>― Хочу сказать, мистер Тайлер, что подобные фильмы не слишком-то приятны для просмотра женской частью зала, так что вы оплошали с выбором на этот раз. </p><p>Лицо Тайлера тут же вытянулось и покраснело, но явно не от смущения. </p><p>― Попрошу вас объясниться, мадам, ― едва сдерживая эмоции, сказал он. Кроули готов был поспорить, что эти слова задели Тайлера очень глубоко, но при этом Трейси именно на это и рассчитывала.</p><p>― Не уверена, что тут нужны объяснения, ― покачала головой она. ― Впрочем, если уж вы просите, мне кажется, что в сюжете перегнули палку с условно дружеской линией главных героев. Я увидела слишком яркий посыл о том, что женщины ― это зло. С другой стороны, если расценивать её как линию близких отношений между мужчинами, я, конечно, заберу свои слова обратно. </p><p>Теперь уже хрюкнул Кроули. Так тонко подколоть старых закоренелых консерваторов ― это нужно уметь. Грозный взгляд Тайлера достался и Кроули, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. </p><p>― Браво, мадам Трейси, ― пробормотал он негромко. Та сделала реверанс в его сторону и с насмешкой посмотрела на Тайлера. Тот сверлил недовольным взглядом Кроули. </p><p>― Мистер новоприбывший, мне кажется, что вам давно не терпится высказаться. Может, вам тоже есть что сказать о фильме? ― строго спросил он, и по тону было понятно, что если Кроули хочет ещё хоть раз попасть на такие сеансы, ему стоит принять сторону мужчин. </p><p>― Мистер Кроули, ― вставила мадам Трейси, ― насколько я знаю, работник киноиндустрии, поэтому его мнение будет интересно всем присутствующим. </p><p>― Ну что вы, я не настолько плотно отношусь к целостности ленты, ― пробормотал Кроули, наивно надеясь, что эта слабая попытка отказаться от речи его спасёт. Но шепотки уже пошли по залу, и все взгляды устремились на него. </p><p>― Не стесняйтесь, ― подбодрила его одна из старушек, и Кроули мог лишь тяжело вздохнуть. Ну да, его, конечно, останавливало только стеснение. </p><p>― Хорошо, ― кивнул он. ― Я выскажусь. </p><p>― Может, всё же не надо? ― шёпотом подал голос Айзек. Кроули ответил ему одним взглядом, который говорил: «Ну за кого ты меня держишь?». </p><p>― Если бы этот фильм выпускали сейчас, то на него бы обрушилась волна критики из-за сексизма, ― начал Кроули, ― как правильно заметила мадам Трейси. Впрочем, он имел бы не меньший успех за счёт современной фанбазы. Что бы вы там ни думали, но тема геев сейчас очень популярна не только в полнометражном кино, но и в сериалах и даже некоторых мультсериалах. В остальном не могу не отметить замечательную игру актёров: это одна из лучших ролей Пола Ньюмана, и он отлично справляется с образом как алкоголика, так и крутого афериста. Роберт Редфорд тут ещё молод, но его таланта это не отменяет, и даже миссис Бреннан тут потрясающая, несмотря на свою сомнительную роль во всей этой большой аффере. Сюжет построен очень грамотно, и, учитывая тенденции и требования кино того времени, я могу лишь снять шляпу перед сценаристом: он проделал отличную работу и удачно скрыл от нас те сюжетные линии, которые должны были оставаться за кадром до самого конца, а количество сюжетных твистов и общее напряжение ― это заслуга всей команды, начиная от оператора и заканчивая гримёрами, которые отлично потрудились. Этот фильм действительно заслуживает своего места во многих общепризнанных топах кино. </p><p>Кроули выдохнул и окинул взглядом своих слушателей. Его никто не перебил: ни словом, ни жестом, ни даже непроизвольным звуком. Айзек, сидящий рядом, смотрел на него удивлённым взглядом, в глазах мадам Трейси читалось чуть ли не обожание. На остальных речь Кроули если и произвела впечатление, то они ограничились тактично приподнятыми бровями. За исключением мистера Тайлера, конечно: тот явно готов был взорваться и не собирался сдерживаться. </p><p>― Да как вы смеете называть классику кино отсылками к содомии! ― воскликнул он, едва ли не переходя на фальцет. ― Это шедевр, который был создан ещё до вашего рождения, а вы всего лишь слишком слепы, чтобы его оценить! </p><p>― Вообще-то... ― начал было Кроули, чтобы заметить, что фильм-то он оценил, да и возраст тут не имел особого значения, но продолжить ему не дали. </p><p>― Юнец, который возомнил себя ценителем! ― продолжал кричать Тайлер, размахивая руками. ― Убирайтесь из моего кинотеатра! Я не позволю вам оскорблять шедевры! Не в этом доме! Убирайтесь и больше не возвращайтесь! </p><p>― Не больно-то и хотелось, ― хмыкнул Кроули, поднимаясь со стула и направляясь к выходу. ― Смотреть фильм, как в библиотеке, не сильно-то интересно. </p><p>― Вот и убирайтесь! </p><p>― Вот и ухожу! </p><p>Ещё пару гневных фраз спустя Кроули оказался на улице и задумчиво оглянулся. Солнце уже клонилось к закату, но идти домой просто так не желания не было: Тайлер оставил после себя неприятный осадочек. Но не успел Кроули решить, чем заняться до конца дня, как за ним следом из дома выскочил Айзек, неся свой плащ в руках. </p><p>― Ну ты и учудил, ― вздохнул он тяжело. ― Тайлер будет отходить ещё долго. Хотя, знаешь, я абсолютно с тобой согласен, и всё же... Можно было бы и без этого. </p><p>― Ты правда веришь, что мне дали бы промолчать? ― Кроули выгнул бровь и выразительно посмотрел на Айзека. ― Серьёзно? </p><p>― Ладно, да, согласен, к этому всё шло, ― вздохнул тот и сочувственно усмехнулся. ― Никого ещё так торжественно не выгоняли из киноклуба. </p><p>― Так я был самым фееричным? Это льстит, ― усмехнулся Кроули довольно. ― И ни на кого он ещё так громко не орал? </p><p>― Ни на кого, ― подтвердил Айзек. ― Кажется, ты наступил на его гомофобную мозоль.</p><p>― Не знаю, почему, но мне это приносит огромное удовлетворение, ― заявил Кроули гордо и задрал нос. Айзек не удержался и тихо рассмеялся, прикрывая рот ладонью. </p><p>― Ну ты даёшь, всё же... Ладно, идём домой, я знаю дорогу поинтереснее и подлиннее, чем ту, которой мы пришли, на случай, если ты хочешь пройтись. </p><p>― Хочу, ― кивнул Кроули. ― Показывай, куда идти.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Прогулка по пляжу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прогулка вышла длительной и действительно приятной. Вечер был свежим, Айзек был прекрасным собеседником, и ссора с мистером Тайлером вылетела из головы быстрее, чем они прошли хотя бы полпути до дома. Их разговор был прерван только мелодичной музыкой из кармана Айзека. Кроули вообще впервые слышал, чтобы у того звонил мобильный: где-то в глубине души он уже почти уверился в том, что у Айзека мобильного просто нет, но как оказалось, телефон имелся, причём довольно современный и недешёвый. </p><p>― Да? ― судя по тону, Айзек был удивлён звонку ничуть не меньше, чем Кроули. Пару секунд он просто вслушивался в слова на том конце, и удивление на его лице медленно сменилось пониманием, а потом и усмешкой. ― Конечно, мадам Трейси, для вас ― всё что угодно. Да, да, конечно, я помню. Будем.</p><p>После того, как он скинул звонок, Кроули уже буквально снедал интерес. </p><p>― Не похоже, чтобы тебе кто-то часто звонил, ― заметил он, стоило телефону Айзека исчезнуть в кармане штанов. </p><p>― Мне и не звонят. Я прошу писать SMS или на электронную почту, если это что-то важное, ― объяснил тот, виновато улыбаясь. ― Но тут такая ситуация... В общем, я пообещал затащить тебя на чаепитие к мадам Трейси, и у тебя нет ни единой возможности отказать. </p><p>― Э-э... ― Кроули удивлённо выгнул бровь и даже остановился. ― А может, я занят. </p><p>― Не занят, уж я-то знаю, ― фыркнул Айзек. ― К пяти часам ты обычно приходишь ко мне, говоришь, что тебе скучно, и вытаскиваешь куда-нибудь. Либо на чай. В этот раз я просто вытащу тебя на чай к мадам Трейси и её компании, тебе понравится!</p><p>― Ты и про кино говорил, что мне понравится. </p><p>― Я говорил, что, может, понравится, ― возразил Айзек и одарил Кроули укоризненным взглядом. ― К тому же фильм тебе всё же понравился. И высказался ты очень хорошо, просто мистер Тайлер немного... Ты, впрочем, и сам заметил. </p><p>― Сложно было не заметить, ― проворчал Кроули недовольно. ― Но, серьёзно, что может быть интересного на посиделках у пенсионеров? </p><p>― Мадам Трейси, ― просто ответил Айзек. ― И даже не пробуй спорить, что она неинтересная. </p><p>Кроули пришлось признать, что это правда. Мадам привлекала внимание и просто была яркой личностью. </p><p>― Ладно, но её подружки не обязаны быть такими.</p><p>― Мне кажется, что ты очень, очень недооцениваешь людей в возрасте, ― вздохнул Айзек тяжело. Они продолжили путь, но Кроули пока не понимал, к чему тот клонил. ― У тебя были бабушка или дедушка в детстве? </p><p>― Нет, ― ответил тот. ― Если и были, я с ними не общался. </p><p>― Это многое объясняет, ― пробормотал Айзек задумчиво. ― У старых людей куда больше историй, чем у нас с тобой, они ведь прожили дольше, их опыт куда весомее. Неужели ты этого не понимаешь? </p><p>― Длинная жизнь не всегда залог того, что она была интересной, ― фыркнул Кроули пренебрежительно. ― У нас в школе учитель был, так вот он всю жизнь там преподавал, думаешь, у него нашлась хотя бы парочка забавных историй для своих учеников? Хотя с такими историями уроки географии явно были бы повеселее </p><p>― Не всем дан дар интересно рассказывать, ― возразил Айзек. ― Мужчины им редко наделены, в отличие от женщин. Они-то вечно пересказывают разные сплетни друг другу, так что за свою длинную жизнь учатся говорить увлекательно. </p><p>― Слушай, а ты давно общался с кем-то... ну, своего возраста? ― осторожно спросил Кроули. Айзек тихо рассмеялся. </p><p>― Думаешь, я постарел душой в таком обществе? </p><p>― Если говорить прямо, то да, ― кивнул Кроули. ― Я просто в своей работе редко встречался с людьми сильно старше меня, и то ли мне не везло, то ли они все действительно такие скучные и нудные. </p><p>― Я считаю, что тебе не везло, ― Айзек поднял взгляд в небо и задумчиво уставился на постепенно темнеющий его край. ― Либо же у тебя никогда не было времени сесть и послушать. Я ещё не встречал скучных стариков. Медлительных, вредных, больных, слабых, нудно бубнящих, воняющих встречал, но тех, у кого не было бы интересных историй ― не встречал. </p><p>― Повезло, ― буркнул Кроули тихо. ― Возможно, и про время ты прав, но это меня пока не убедило. </p><p>― Именно поэтому завтра ты идёшь со мной к мадам Трейси на чай ― переубеждаться, ― усмехнулся Айзек и закинул руки за спину, самодовольно задирая при этом нос. ― И никаких возражений. </p><p>― Одно всё же есть, ― вздохнул Кроули, следуя за ним. Конечно, он не любил, когда за него решали, но Айзек же не пробы ему назначил без его ведома, а просто хотел поближе познакомить с некоторыми своими знакомыми. Это можно было понять. ― Мы же на пляж собирались завтра, вроде как. </p><p>― И в чем проблема? ― с недоумением спросил Айзек. ― Можем утром сходить или на ночь туда поехать. Только представь, какой там закат открывается, впереди только океан и всё такое. Жаль, что у меня фотоаппарата нет. </p><p>― Утром?.. Но тогда либо придётся выходить слишком рано, либо уезжать слишком рано, обгорим же, ― Кроули послал Айзеку выразительный взгляд. Конечно, тот не был совершенно белокожим: на лице и тыльной стороне ладони виднелся небольшой загар, которым тот наверняка успел обзавестись во время прогулок на велосипеде, ― однако у Кроули были подозрения, что под одеждой тот был белым, как молоко. У самого Кроули с этим проблем никогда не возникало, благо, по наследству ему досталась чуть смуглая кожа, которая просто темнела со временем под солнцем и никогда ещё не обгорала. </p><p>― Сейчас всего лишь вторая половина мая, ― отмахнулся Айзек. ― К тому же это Британия, что может случиться? Солнечный удар? Серьёзно? </p><p>То, с какой уверенностью он говорил это, заставило Кроули действительно усомниться в своих словах. Всё же он был ознакомлен только с климатом своего города, а тут не был достаточно долго, так что... Возможно, Айзек был прав. </p><p>Продолжая непринуждённый разговор, они добрались до домов уже в сумерках, и Кроули с удивлением осознал, что в их городке не было фонарей для ночного освещения. В них как бы и не было особого смысла, если все жители шли спать часов в восемь-девять вечера, но сам факт удивлял. </p><p>С Айзеком он договорился встретиться утром, в восемь часов, и даже завёл будильник, чтобы наверняка не проспать. Только уже проваливаясь в сладкую дрёму, Кроули понял одну забавную вещь: он целый день не проверял соцсети и электронную почту. Разве что навигатором пользовался, когда был в городе. Сказал бы ему кто, что так будет, Кроули бы его высмеял. </p><p>Утро выдалось удачное: он проснулся легко, успел привести себя в порядок, сложить пару бутербродов и бутылку воды с собой и даже выпить чашку кофе, прежде чем в дверь постучал Айзек с пляжным зонтом за плечом. Пожалуй, Кроули впервые увидел его в шортах и футболке, а не брюках и рубашке. Зрелище было чуть ли не домашнее.</p><p>― А надувного круга у тебя нет? ― не без издёвки поинтересовался он, беря пакет с едой и закрывая за собой дверь. </p><p>― Есть, но сомневаюсь, что тебе сильно захочется на нём плавать, ― усмехнулся Айзек. </p><p>До пляжа было ехать меньше часа, но, поскольку Айзек был не слишком расположен к разговору, путь показался длиннее. Впрочем, не то чтобы Кроули скучал. Раньше он, пожалуй, счёл бы это даже грубостью: молчать в таком положении. Но сейчас ему было всё равно, на самом деле: вокруг было красиво, свежо, зелено, и наблюдение за окрестностями было ничуть не скучнее разговора. </p><p>Облака бежали над ними маленьким кучками, то закрывая солнце, то снова давая ему слепить глаза. Минут через пятнадцать дороги Кроули почувствовал запах моря и удивился тому, как отвык от него и как океан в Лос-Анджелесе отличался от местного. Возможно, он просто привык к тому, какой воздух был дома: горячий, с привкусом выхлопных газов, но при этом всё ещё свежий по сравнению с другими мегаполисами. Тут же, на юге Англии, не было выхлопов, не было раскаленного асфальта. Тут было только море и запах каких-то цветов, щекотавший нос. С удивлением Кроули подумал о том, что, как и в детстве, предвкушает появление бескрайней синей полосы на горизонте.</p><p>Ближе к побережью Айзек всё же подал голос, советовал, где повернуть, и даже показал в туристическом городке охраняемую стоянку. </p><p>― Сезон ещё не начался, но всё же предлагаю прогуляться к пляжу подальше, ― сказал он после того, как Кроули заглушил двигатель. ― Там меньше людей и просто случайных прохожих. </p><p>― Чего мы тогда не поехали туда сразу? ― хмуро буркнул Кроули, собираясь снова завести двигатель, но Айзек перехватил его руку. </p><p>― Потому что туда не ведут дороги, ― просто ответил он. ― Идём. Прогуляться пешком никогда не вредно, знаешь ли.</p><p>― Ты не похож на двинутого на здоровом образе жизни, но с каждой нашей встречей мне всё больше кажется, что ты питаешься одними овощами и однажды попытаешься и меня на это подсадить, ― проворчал Кроули недовольно, но ключи убрал. </p><p>Ещё с полчаса они шли к заветному пляжу Айзека, обмениваясь колкостями и болтая на пустые темы: Айзек рассказывал о том, что произошло вчера после ухода Кроули в киноклубе, о чём он узнал со слов мадам Трейси, Кроули фыркал, смеялся и время от времени замечал, что из всего городка получился бы классный ситком о жизни пенсионеров, если бы каждый день у них проходил так же. Под конец пути он уже начинал думать, что Айзек ведёт его в какие-то подозрительные места, но потом они внезапно оказались на абсолютно безлюдном пляже. На песке виднелись лишь птичьи следы. </p><p>― Хорошее место, чтобы спрятать труп, ― пробормотал Кроули, задирая голову вверх. Они пришли сюда по плавному спуску между скалами, и теперь он понимал, почему: спуститься прямо на пляж было невозможно, его ограждала буквально каменная стена, по которой смог бы спуститься не каждый альпинист. Зато с другой стороны было море: большое, синее, чистое и спокойное.</p><p>― Ага, поможешь? ― спросил Айзек весело. ― У меня тут в зонте отрезанная рука. </p><p>― Шуточки у тебя...</p><p>― Сам начал, ― фыркнул Айзек и, подойдя ближе к воде, огляделся и кивнул. ― Давай тут. Солнце хорошо светит и до воды недалеко. </p><p>― Как скажешь, ― вздохнул Кроули. ― Я вообще купаться пришёл, а не на солнце валяться. </p><p>― А-а, ― Айзек как-то загадочно усмехнулся и принялся раскладывать вещи. ― Ну удачи в этом. </p><p>Кроули одарил его недовольным взглядом и, бросив вещи прямо на песок, принялся раздеваться. Когда он остался в одних плавках, то бездумно побежал к воде и с ходу влетел в неё по колено. А потом с воем вылетел из неё, покрывшись гусиной кожей и волосами, которые встали дыбом от холода. Похоже, что со стороны он смотрелся очень забавно, потому что Айзек даже не думал сдерживать смех. </p><p>― Ты знал! Ты знал, засранец, и не сказал! </p><p>― Конечно я знал, ― сквозь смех пробормотал Айзек. ― Это же Англия! Тут вода прогревается не так быстро, ещё рано для купаний. Но видел бы ты своё лицо...</p><p>С этими словами Айзек снова сорвался на смех. Кроули резко захотелось набрать этой холодной воды из моря и вылить ему на голову. Он бы так и сделал, если бы под рукой обнаружилась хоть одна нормальная тара. Но ведёрко и пасочки он с собой не взял, пришлось сдержаться и вместо праведной мести завернуться в полотенце. </p><p>― Ты сволочь, ― обиженно заявил он, падая на подстилку рядом с уже растянувшимся на ней полуголым Айзеком. ― Мог бы и предупредить. Я-то привык, что океан тёплый почти всегда... </p><p>― Если бы я не был иногда сволочью, ты бы со мной соскучился, ― ухмыльнулся Айзек. ― И не отрицай это. </p><p>Сказать в ответ было нечего. Кроули надулся и, плотнее завернувшись в полотенце, полез за термосом с кофе и бутербродом. За час, пока они добирались, и от холодного купания захотелось есть и чего-то горячего, хотя солнце сегодня явно собиралось жарить так, что стоило бы запастись кремом. </p><p>― Да не обижайся ты так, ― вздохнул Айзек примирительно. ― Ты бы всё равно мне не поверил и полез бы проверять. А так наверняка знаешь. Там не так холодно, на самом деле, просто нужно привыкнуть. В следующий раз могу пойти с тобой, чтобы было не так обидно.</p><p>― Я запомнил, ― пробурчал Кроули и зло откусил кусок бутерброда. Ему стало легче после слов Айзека, но в основном потому, что он уже планировал его обрызгать холодной водой. </p><p>На пару минут он засмотрелся на отблески солнца в воде. Хотя океан был спокоен, это совершенно не означало, что вода была ровной. Маленькие, совсем тихие волны возникали то там, то тут, устраивая для Кроули игру света в себе и удивительным образом умиротворяя. Как-то так вышло, что, живя у моря, Кроули никогда не находил времени просто сходить на пляж и насладиться видом. Работа, работа, работа, выпивка, сигареты, Вельз и снова работа. Какое-то непонятное колесо, в котором он бежал, как хомячок: разогнался слишком сильно и не мог уже спрыгнуть. </p><p>― Ты не думал о том, чтобы переехать из Лос-Анджелеса в место потише? ― внезапно спросил Айзек. Кроули удивлённо перевёл взгляд с моря на него. Сосед смотрел на него серьёзно и немного сочувствующе. В глубине души Кроули зародилось подозрение, что у того сложилось какое-то не особо хорошее впечатление о нём. </p><p>― Нет, с чего бы? ― ответил он чуть резче, чем планировал. ― У меня работа в Лос-Анджелесе, она мне нравится, да и удобно быть рядом, следить за тенденциями...</p><p>― Просто ты выглядишь умиротворенным здесь и срываешься каждый раз, когда пытаешься вернуться к работе или даже просто вспоминаешь о ней, ― объяснил Айзек. ― Надеюсь, что не лезу не в своё дело, но ты уверен, что счастлив там? </p><p>― Конечно уверен! ― взорвался Кроули. Почему-то мысль о том, что кто-то вроде Айзека, бездельничающего в пригороде, ставит под вопрос его счастье, задевала до ужаса. ― У меня шикарный дом с видом на море, я известен в своей сфере и один из ведущих специалистов студии, что к моему возрасту ― отличный показатель! Я не просиживаю штаны на деньги родителей или кого там ещё, я знаю, к чему стремлюсь и чего хочу от жизни, с какого хрена, позволь спросить, ты решил, что я не счастлив?! </p><p>Кажется, он перегнул палку. Выражение лица Айзека об этом ясно говорило. Повысил голос, фактически наорал, а теперь мог слышать даже эхо от своих слов, отражающееся где-то в скалах. Чёрт. </p><p>― Прости, я не хотел повышать голос, ― пробормотал Кроули, отводя взгляд. ― Но я уверен в том, что ты ошибаешься. </p><p>― Я понял, ― кивнул Айзек слегка заторможенно. О чём он думал, сейчас было сложно сказать: всё его дружелюбие только что словно волной стёрло. Кажется, Кроули переступил какую-то незримую черту и испортил отношения с человеком, которого, по большому счёту, совсем не хотел обижать. ― Правда, я так и не понял, что из всего перечисленного делает тебя счастливым. Наверное, кому-то вроде меня это просто не понять. </p><p>С этими словами Айзек отвернулся и, достав из рюкзака книгу, погрузился в чтение. Разговор был окончен. Кроули остро кольнул стыд, но сказать что-то ещё он не решился. </p><p>― Я пройдусь по берегу, ― пробормотал он, поднимаясь с подстилки. Айзек кивнул в знак того, что услышал, но от книги отрываться не торопился. Точно обиделся. </p><p>Доедая бутерброд, Кроули двинулся вдоль побережья, зарываясь пальцами в песок, прогретый лишь сверху и всё ещё холодный, если копнуть чуть поглубже. Чего он так взорвался из-за слов Айзека? Да, он полез не в своё дело, но... Это же не повод, он ведь был не прав в своих утверждениях. Так почему тогда Кроули вышел из себя? </p><p>Слабенькая волна накатила на берег и задела ногу Кроули, заставив вздрогнуть от холода. Он и не заметил, как стал идти слишком близко к воде: чем дальше проходил пляж, тем уже он становился и грозил рано или поздно совсем сойти на нет. Если идти по самому краю воды, то зайти можно было довольно далеко. Кроули тяжело вздохнул и взглянул вверх: над ним возвышались скалы, абсолютно вертикальные, как будто тектоническая плита заканчивалась тут, конкретно на этом побережье. Потрясающее зрелище, если не думать о том, что море с каждым годом всё больше подмывает эти скалы. Сколько-то столетий спустя прекрасные британские острова уйдут под воду вместе с Японией. Возможно, вместо них на Земле появятся какие-то новые материки, вулканы, горы. Кроули не будет, Айзека не будет, фильмы, которые снимает Вельз, забудутся, человечество эволюционирует в каких-нибудь разумных ящеров, а современные люди станут для них очередным видом топлива... Интересно, что от современной культуры дойдёт до того времени? Статуи Микеланджело? Книги Достоевского? «В джазе только девушки»? Фильм должен остаться, как бы там ни было, он слишком крут. </p><p>Кроули тоже хотелось бы оставить что-то после себя в киноиндустрии. Что-то, чем он мог бы гордиться, а не то, что он называл бы «пробами пера». Что-то, что его заставляла бы делать не ненависть к своему прошлому... Почему он вообще подался в киноиндустрию? Возомнил себя великим актёром? Хотел быстро стать знаменитым и богатым? Хотел. Думал, что там быстро пробьётся наверх и утрёт нос отчиму, который вечно говорил, что из такого раздолбая ничего не выйдет. Двигался на силе ненависти к нему, к матери, которая и слова поперёк не сказала этому уроду... Хорошая была сила: всё сметала на своём пути. Кроули пробился, Кроули заработал много денег, приобрёл имя, но ярость прошла, а удовлетворение так и не наступило. Отчим спился ещё до того, как Кроули успел показать ему фак со сцены. Стоило признать, с тех пор работать стало совсем не так весело. </p><p>Кроули сделал шаг в сторону и коснулся теплого камня скалы. Способен ли хоть один человек создать что-то такое же долгоживущее, как эти скалы? Если да, то Кроули хотел бы попробовать стать тем человеком, который сможет. В конце концов, его выбор профессии был обусловлен не только желанием славы и денег. Он любил кино. Но не то кино, которое делал в последнее время. В этом и был ответ: да, Кроули достиг успеха, в своём понимании, но не был счастлив, занимаясь зарабатыванием денег, а не созданием кино. </p><p>«Твой сценарий ― фигня полная!», ― прозвучали в голове слова Вельз, и Кроули горько усмехнулся морю. Пора было возвращаться: он уже ушёл так далеко, что едва мог разглядеть точку на пляже, которой был Айзек. Развернувшись на пятках и оставив след на мокром песке, Кроули двинулся обратно. Его след быстро смыла очередная волна. Впрочем, как и время смывало его фильмы. Что если он просто не способен на что-то большее, чем рядовые блокбастеры? Что если это его потолок? Он так и будет до конца жизни писать сценарии, которые никогда не станут чем-то большим, чем очередной большой кассовый сбор за время премьеры? Интересно, когда он окончательно прекратит приносить прибыль студии, у него ещё останутся деньги, чтобы вернуться на это побережье и приобрести тот прекрасный коттедж, в котором он живёт сейчас? В принципе, он, наверное, мог бы писать рекламные ролики и обеспечить себе пенсию ими. Если у него вообще останется желание работать. </p><p>― Выглядишь расстроенным, ― заметил Айзек, когда Кроули наконец дотопал до подстилки. Путь обратно оказался короче. Странная закономерность. ― Не понравился пляж?</p><p>― Нет, пляж прекрасен, ― пробормотал Кроули, садясь на песок. ― Просто меня грызёт совесть. </p><p>― Да ладно? ― Айзек выгнул бровь и с явным недоверием посмотрел на него. ― Ты уже извинился, помнишь? Я не в обиде, расслабься. Либо же прекрати скрывать, что тебя так гложет, мне казалось, мы уже достаточно вина выпили вместе, чтобы над подобным не заморачиваться.</p><p>Кроули поджал губы, отводя взгляд. Айзек был прав, но жаловаться на свои проблемы на трезвую голову было не так просто. </p><p>― Это как-то нечестно, сваливать на тебя свои проблемы после того, как я на тебя наорал, ― буркнул Кроули, надеясь всё же уйти от ответа. </p><p>― Могу наорать на тебя в ответ, чтобы стало проще, ― предложил Айзек. Почему-то его слова вызвали улыбку, и стало немного легче. Кроули тяжело вздохнул, собрался с мыслями и начал: </p><p>― Помнишь, я говорил, что мою работу очень сильно раскритиковал человек, к мнению которого я привык прислушиваться? ― Айзек кивнул, и на его лице на мгновение промелькнуло выражение лица, которое было ближе всего к «ты до сих пор из-за этого загоняешься?». Правда, этот вопрос тот так и не озвучил, что позволило Кроули спокойно продолжить: ― В общем, я тут подумал... А что, если я не способен писать хорошо то, что хочу писать хорошо? Типа, если я только попробовал, а вышло так плохо, то может... Ну, может, это настолько не моё, что... </p><p>― Что и пытаться не стоит? ― продолжил вместо него Айзек. Прозвучало глупо. Но Кроули поймал себя на мысли, что именно об этом и думал. Пришлось кивнуть и спрятать взгляд, чтобы не сгореть от стыда. ― Знаешь, я мало знаю о твоей работе, но ты вообще спрашивал чьего-то ещё мнения, кроме того человека, который тебя раскритиковал? Я, конечно, ничего об этом не знаю, но мне кажется, что если критика действительно была настолько грубой, то тут дело вряд ли в том, что ты написал. Возможно, твой авторитетный источник просто не слишком хорошо разбирается в этом жанре? </p><p>Кроули нахмурился. Вельз ― и плохо в чём-то разбирается? Звучало как самая большая глупость в мире, но если так подумать... Их студия же специализировалась именно на боевиках. Как ни странно, но предположение Айзека могло бы всё объяснить.</p><p>― Это первое, что я хотел бы сказать, а второе ты должен бы знать и без меня, ― Айзек мягко улыбнулся и похлопал Кроули по плечу. ― То, что творец считает гениальным, зрительно обычно понимает не так. А то, что сделано «для разминки», почему-то обретает популярность. Может быть, это просто такой случай, это совершенно не означает, что ты плох в чём-то. А теперь тебе нужно отвлечься от этих мыслей. Идём купаться? </p><p>― Холодно же! ― возмутился Кроули, когда Айзек поднялся с подстилки и потащил его к воде. Причём потащил так, что сопротивляться было невозможно ― у Кроули даже возникло ощущение, что Айзек легко бы поднял его на руки. ― Я уже накупался! </p><p>― А я нет! ― весело заявил Айзек. Пляжные шорты он так и не снял, прямо в них войдя в воду. Кроули заметил, как светлые волоски на его ногах встали дыбом. ― И ты обещал меня обрызгать. </p><p>― Желание как-то пропало! ― Кроули зашёл в воду по щиколотку и внезапно обнаружил, что теперь она не такая уж и холодная. Либо он сам привык, пока шёл по пляжу. ― Блин, не сезон же купания...</p><p> </p><p>― Я видел у тебя термос, значит, нам будет чем согреться, ― ухмыльнулся Айзек. ― Давай, я жду своей расплаты. Или я буду вынужден заставить тебя её совершить.</p><p>― Ты не посмеешь... </p><p>― Хочешь проверить? </p><p>А потом они одновременно махнули ногами, окатывая друг друга холодными брызгами. Вой Кроули в тот момент, наверное, был слышен даже во Франции.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Разговор с Ада́мом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утро на самом деле удалось. Кроули даже немного поплавал в невероятно холодной воде, а потом сидел на берегу, укутавшись в полотенце, и стучал зубами о чашку от термоса. Айзек так и не зашёл в воду, а потому держался лучше. Правда, он налажал в другом: провалялся под солнцем до полудня, и когда они уже собирались уезжать, бледная спина Айзека приобрела характерный красный оттенок, свидетельствующий о солнечных ожогах. Ну что же, Кроули его предупреждал.</p><p>Обратно они ехали по самому солнцепёку, и Бентли в такое время явно не помешал бы кондиционер. Айзек всё никак не мог удобно устроиться в кресле: видимо, обгоревшая спина давала о себе знать. И кто бы мог подумать, что в конце мая тут будет так тепло? К тому же по дороге обратно они почти не разговаривали: Кроули чувствовал себя вымотанным, Айзек, похоже, тоже.</p><p>― Надо, наверное, поспать перед чаепитием у мадам Трейси, ― сообщил он, когда Кроули высадил их у дома. ― Ещё есть время. Тебе тоже советую отдохнуть. Встретимся в половине пятого, ладно? И напиши мне, а то я боюсь проспать. Теперь-то мы можем переписываться. </p><p>― Если не ответишь в четверть пятого, я тебе позвоню, ― ухмыльнулся Кроули. ― А если и тогда не ответишь, закидаю щебёнкой твои окна. </p><p>― Я думаю, что звонка будет достаточно, ― усмехнулся Айзек устало. ― До скорого. </p><p>Оказавшись дома и кинув плавки сушиться, Кроули снова задумался о сценарии. Сказанное Айзеком будто бы открыло ему глаза на своё положение и положение Вельз. А ещё дало надежду. Немного подумав, Кроули бросил всё и взял в руки ноутбук, впервые с того момента, как закончил писать сценарий. Иконка с текстом до сих пор висела на рабочем столе и будто бы сверлила его взглядом. Кроули сверлил её взглядом в ответ, не решаясь открыть сразу. Гляделки могли продолжаться сколько угодно долго, но Кроули решил не затягивать и всё же открыл документ.</p><p>Как ни странно, текст не стал ни хуже, ни лучше с тех пор, как он видел его в последний раз. Текст как текст, с опечатками, идеей и разбивкой на диалоговые фразы, как и полагалось сценарию. Пролистывая страницы и правя грамматические ошибки, Кроули невольно подумал о том, а не мог ли Айзек быть прав насчёт всего этого? Тогда действительно стоило бы подумать о том, чтобы получить мнение третьей стороны. </p><p>Быстро перебрав в голове всех знакомых режиссёров, продюсеров и коллег-сценаристов, Кроули с грустью осознал, что в основном он пересекался с ними в студии Вельз и не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, какими проектами они занимались помимо блокбастеров. Были, конечно, и те, с кем Кроули познакомился вне студии, но это точно были не те люди, которым можно было бы позвонить и сказать: «Эй, чувак, я тут экспериментирую, заценишь?».</p><p>Правда, был один человек, который разрешил звонить в любое время, если Кроули подумает о том, чтобы... как же он тогда выразился? «Выйти за рамки»? Что-то в таком роде. Кажется, Кроули тогда не придал ему значения, а сейчас было самое время. Не давая себе времени на раздумья и волнения, он быстро нашёл нужный номер в телефонной книжке и нажал кнопку звонка. Ему ответили после первого гудка:</p><p>― Доброе утро, это телефон мистера Эпплби. Его рабочий день ещё не начался, поэтому вам придётся говорить со мной, его секретарём, или же подождать ещё полтора часа, ― сообщил ему уставший голос на том конце провода. Кроули с недоумением моргнул, пытаясь понять, почему ему пожелали доброго утра, если уже за обед перевалило. Через секунду пришло осознание про разницу во времени: в Лос-Анджелесе сейчас наверняка ещё и семи не было. </p><p>― Эм, это Кроули. Энтони Кроули. Ада́м говорил, что можно звонить сюда, если... В общем, сказал звонить. Не знал, что это рабочий телефон. </p><p>― Ну, теперь знаете, ― недовольно отозвался секретарь. ― Он всем так говорит, хочу вам сказать. Без большинства из этих звонков ему было бы лучше и спокойнее. Если вы по поводу алиментов, то... </p><p>― Отдай трубку, ― послышался на заднем плане третий голос, и Кроули с облегчением узнал Адама и его акцент. ― Йоу, Кроули, а я думал, ты уже не позвонишь! </p><p>― Я тоже не был уверен, что позвоню. </p><p>― Шутишь, как всегда, ― Адам на той стороне что-то скомандовал своему секретарю и только после этого явно уделил всё своё внимание Кроули. ― Прости, я тут нанял человека, чтобы отвечал на звонки, но он немного не так понял. Забей на него. Что-то тебя давно не было видно, где пропадаешь? </p><p>― Я в отпуске, ― объяснил Кроули и тяжело вздохнул. ― Творческий кризис, понимаешь? </p><p>― Понимаю, бро, ― с искренним сочувствием ответил Адам. ― Тебе хоть помогает? Где отдыхаешь? Мальдивы? Гаити? </p><p>― Юг Англии, ― кисло ответил Кроули. Адам относился к той самой элите кинобизнеса, которая не всегда понимала приземлённых желаний обычных людей. ― Впрочем, неважно, мне нужно твоё авторитетное мнение, потому что я тут немного сменил жанр... На пробу, скажем так. Но мой продюсер жутко раскритиковал сценарий, поэтому я не уверен, что он хорош. </p><p>― Ты засомневался в своём продюсере? ― в голосе Адама послышалось удивление и уважение сразу. ― Ну нифигашечки же! И кто был твоим продюсером до этого? </p><p>― Вельз. </p><p>― А, ну тогда я не удивлён, ― фыркнул Адам. ― Знаешь, она, конечно, выглядит внушительно и специалист своего профиля, но жутко не любит что-то новое. А судя по тому, что она тебя засрала ― не перебивай, я уверен, что так и было ― значит, ты пошёл в новый жанр, а она ждала не этого. </p><p>― Ты слишком проницательный, ― хмыкнул Кроули. ― Да, я решил попробовать что-то новое. И не уверен, насколько хорошо вышло. </p><p>― Это для фестиваля? ― серьёзно поинтересовался Адам. </p><p>― Да. </p><p>― Тогда делаем так: ты мне высылаешь синопсис, и я тебе смогу что-то сказать уже через десять минут. К чёрту планирование дня, без меня справятся. Подождёшь?</p><p>― Подожду, сейчас скину синопсис тебе на электронку. </p><p>― Кайф, жду, ― с этими словами Адам бросил трубку, а Кроули почувствовал, как в желудке нарастает паника. У него не было синопсиса, и он не решился сказать об этом, а сейчас ему за две минуты нужно было его написать. Пальцы забарабанили по клавиатуре. Мысли перескакивали одна другую, но кое-как уложились на листе за три минуты: видимо, опыт давал о себе знать, как и курсы скоропечатания, которые Кроули прошёл ещё во время обучения в университете. </p><p>Следующие пять минут были самыми длинными в его жизни. Он сверлил взглядом телефон, свою электронную почту и окно попеременно. Стучал ногой по полу, поднимался, наматывал круги вокруг дивана, снова падал на него. Пять раз проверил, включён ли звук на телефоне. Ещё четыре раза ― отправилось ли письмо с синопсисом. Нервы достигли своего пика, когда телефон всё же зазвенел. Кроули поднял трубку моментально.</p><p>― Прости, что долго, бро, ― тут же сказал Адам, ― на моём телефоне не было возможности звонков за границу, взял другой. Так вот, по твоему творению.</p><p> </p><p>― Нгк, ― выдавил из себя Кроули. Нормальные слова как-то резко закончились, а в ушах от волнения шумела кровь. </p><p>― Если Вельз это обосрала ― она дура, ― подвел итог Адам сразу, будто чувствовал, что именно это нужно было Кроули. Шум крови в ушах резко сменился звенящей тишиной. Кроули хотел это услышать, но совершенно не был готов. Тем временем Адам продолжал: ― Я не скажу, что это идеально для данного жанра, даже вряд ли выиграет премию, но как первая проба ― очень хорошо. Я бы даже взялся снимать, если ты согласишься немного изменить концовку. Ну и, если будем работать, я ещё буду комментировать сам сценарий. Ты готов к этому? </p><p>У Кроули будто бы что-то замкнуло. Ему очень, очень хотелось сказать «да, конечно, вылетаю», но одновременно с этим не верилось в сказанное Адамом. Не могло всё так просто сложиться, учитывая, сколько он страдал по этому поводу, не могло и всё тут. </p><p>― Энтони? ― позвал Адам осторожно. ― Ты ещё там? </p><p>― Да-да, ― поспешно ответил Кроули, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу. ― Я тут, просто... Твоё предложение очень неожиданное. Я не могу просто взять и решить сейчас, у меня договор со студией...</p><p>― Понимаю, ― перебил его Адам. ― Я неправильно выразился. Смотри: до конца недели у меня идут съемки, потом пара дней отдыха, а потом я начинаю планировать дальнейшую деятельность. Готов взяться и профинансировать эту твою короткометражку, и знаешь что? Думаю, что тебе нужно будет познакомиться с одним моим знакомым и, возможно, поработать с ним. Мне кажется, вы споётесь. Короче, у тебя есть неделя, чтобы подумать, окей? Если ответишь раньше, это будет замечательно. </p><p>― Спасибо тебе, ― вздохнул Кроули, чувствуя невероятное облегчение. ― Как только я буду уверен, что у меня не будет проблем с текущим договором, я тебе напишу о своём согласии. </p><p>― Мне нравится твой подход, ― по голосу Адама можно было точно сказать, что он ухмыльнулся. ― Тогда жду твоего письма, бро. </p><p>― Бывай. </p><p>Когда звонок прервался, Кроули поймал себя на том, что просто ошарашенно смотрит на потолок. Не всё потеряно. Его сценарий не дерьмовый. Карьера, кажется, только начинается... </p><p>― Офигеть, ― сообщил Кроули потолку, пытаясь прийти в себя от таких открытий. </p><p>Следующие три часа он провёл в полной прострации. Нет, он не сидел на месте, продолжая смотреть в потолок, скорее наоборот: приготовил себе обед, поел, поставил стирку, взялся за уборку и даже написал письмо Вельз, чтобы уточнить, была ли её критика изначальным отказом снимать по его сценарию и насколько ей будет пофиг, если он пойдёт снимать это к другому продюсеру и режиссёру. Спрашивать об этом лично он попросту не рискнул. Но при этом в голове то и дело, как бегущая строка, всплывала одна мысль: «Офигеть», «Офигеть», «Да ну, точно офигеть», ― заставляя Кроули улыбаться без причины и чуть ли не танцевать по дому. Такого приподнятого настроения у него не было довольно давно, поэтому, когда дело дошло до подбора гардероба на визит к мадам Трейси, он даже достал свой дизайнерский пиджак с ярко-красной подкладкой, в котором приехал в этот коттедж, кажется, целую жизнь назад.</p><p>― Выглядишь... впечатляюще, ― пробормотал Айзек, когда Кроули открыл ему дверь. Он не проспал, пришёл даже раньше, чем собирался вставать. </p><p>― А ты уставшим. Что, не дали поспать? ― усмехнулся Кроули в ответ. ― Может, кофе? Время ещё вроде есть. </p><p>― Нет, нет, не стоит, я у мадам Трейси попрошу, ― покачал Айзек головой. ― У неё просто потрясающий кофе, она где-то заказывает. А поспать мне действительно не дали, агент позвонил.</p><p>― У тебя есть агент? ― Кроули удивлённо вскинул бровь, попутно закрывая дом на ключ. Время у них, конечно, было, но он бы предпочёл провести его за прогулкой: возможно, Айзек растормошит его по пути? </p><p>― Да, рабочие вопросы решает, всё то, что слишком скучно и требует общения с серьёзными людьми, ― Айзек усмехнулся и развёл руками: ― Я не слишком люблю таким заниматься, нервничаю.</p><p>― Ты нервничаешь? Не верится, ― фыркнул Кроули и покачал головой. ― Давай, показывай дорогу к своей мадам. И подробнее о твоей фобии общения с серьёзными шишками, мне интересно. </p><p>― Да было бы что рассказывать... ― вздохнул Айзек и медленным прогулочным шагом направился в сторону центра посёлка. Кроули двинулся за ним, по привычке спрятав руки в карманы брюк. ― Просто, скажем так, я долгое время воспитывал в себе уверенность в собственных силах, но при людях, чья самоуверенность превышает мою, я вроде как... немного дрейфлю. Нервничаю, начинаю медленнее думать и всё такое. С людьми, с которыми я давно познакомился, такого не бывает, но вот с незнакомцами... Короче, неуютно мне. </p><p>Говоря это, Айзек всем своим видом выражал нервозность: никак не мог пристроить руки и зацепиться за что-то взглядом. Кроули с удивлением наблюдал за тем, как вроде как всегда спокойный и всегда уравновешенный человек сейчас явно не мог найти себе места, и вряд ли это было всего лишь из-за вопроса. </p><p>― Странно, мне казалось, что никто не может выбить тебя из колеи. </p><p>― Никто в Литтл-Уингинге, ― грустно усмехнулся Айзек. ― Признаться честно, я сбежал сюда от всех тех людей, которые выбивают меня из колеи. Но иногда они меня нагоняют.</p><p>― Например, твой агент? ― на лицо Кроули всё же пролезла усмешка. Несмотря на состояние Айзека, у него-то самого настроение было потрясающее и никак не собиралось опускаться. </p><p>― Думаешь, что это весело? ― спросил Айзек, отвечая натянутой улыбкой. ― Хотя смешно, наверное, со стороны конечно смешно.</p><p>― Нет-нет, я не имел в виду, что смешно, просто... Блин, не делай такое лицо, ― скороговоркой ответил Кроули, стоило ему увидеть грусть на лице Айзека. </p><p>― Какое лицо? </p><p>― Вот такое. Просто не делай, ― взмолился он. ― Вообще у меня была хорошая новость, хочешь расскажу? </p><p>― Эм... Давай? ― грусть на лице Айзека сменилась непониманием, но это уже было лучше, чем ничего. </p><p>― Я последовал твоему совету, ― серьёзно заявил Кроули. ― Дал почитать свою работу другому специалисту. </p><p>― О, прямо сегодня? ― брови Айзека удивлённо взметнулись на лоб. ― И как успехи? </p><p>― Он дал мне советы, что подправить, заявил, что не идеально, но для первой пробы пера ― хорошо, ― усмехнулся Кроули и почувствовал, что гордится собой, реально гордится, как будто он студент, которого впервые пригласили работать на студию. ― И даже предложил работать вместе. Как бы я хотел объяснить, насколько это круто, но...</p><p>― Я в любом случае рад за тебя, ― улыбнулся Айзек и будто бы сразу наполнился светом. ― Это же прекрасно! А ты так переживал. Хотя, наверное, после переживаний это даже приятнее, правда? </p><p>― И не поспоришь, ― Кроули поймал себя на том, что расплывается в улыбке и вообще слишком счастливый для такой мелочи, как простая похвала сценария.</p><p>― Видимо, для того, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым, тебя просто нужно почаще хвалить, ― усмехнулся Айзек. </p><p>― Да брось, ― отмахнулся Кроули. ― Ты бы тоже был счастливым на моём месте! Это же... Чёрт, ну как... Как...</p><p>― Как когда подарили на Рождество то, что хотелось больше всего? ― предположил Айзек. Кроули задумался. Самое обычное сравнение, на самом деле, он не раз его встречал, но никогда по-настоящему не понимал. Он на Рождество хотел слишком много дорогих вещей, которые семья никогда ему не обеспечивала, поэтому он не знал этого чувства. </p><p>Стоило им вывернуть на главную площадь городка, как в лицо ударил холодный ветер, взъерошивший и без того не расчёсанные перед выходом волосы. Деревья вокруг зашумели листьями, и Кроули, подняв голову на их шум, заметил, что небо начинают затягивать тучи. Пока ещё слегка серые, оставляющие надежду, что дождя может и не быть. Кроули представил, как ему придётся идти обратно в любимом пиджаке под дождём, промочив туфли в луже с грязью.</p><p>― Ещё успеем вернуться за зонтиком, ― задумчиво заметил Айзек, тоже подняв взгляд к небу. ― Хотя мой сломался месяц назад. У тебя есть зонтик? </p><p>― Не-а, ― покачал головой Кроули. ― И знаешь, это чувство, оно такое, будто бы я открыл для себя в жизни что-то новое, и столько всего ещё нужно в этом новом попробовать, что от этого голова кругом идёт. </p><p>Айзек вскинул брови и с явным удивлением окинул взглядом Кроули. Почему-то тому показалось, что Айзек впервые серьёзно удивлён чем-то с тех пор, как они знакомы. </p><p>― Вот как? ― задумчиво сказал он. ― Интересное сравнение. Я его запомню. </p><p>Остаток пути до дома мадам Трейси они говорили о погоде, не задевая уже личные темы. Айзек сетовал на то, что зонт им, скорее всего, понадобится, Кроули говорил, что, может, дождя ещё и не будет или он обойдёт их стороной, на что Айзек отвечал, что это вряд ли и сейчас сезон такой, но в случае чего их выручит мадам Трейси. В итоге к мадам они пришли минута в минуту, что было очень кстати, потому что за время их пути небо потемнело и уже ясно намекало, что дождю быть. </p><p>― О, дорогие мои мальчики! Я так рада вас видеть! ― заявила мадам с порога и тут же заключила Айзека в объятия. Кроули побоялся, что будет следующим, но ему повезло ― мадам Трейси лишь протянула ладонь для рукопожатия. ― Приятно снова вас видеть, мистер Кроули, я так рада, что Айзеку удалось затащить вас в нашу компанию! </p><p>― Не то чтобы у него были с этим проблемы. С вами общаться одно удовольствие. </p><p>― Да вы льстец, ― улыбнулась мадам. ― Ну, что же вы стоите, проходите, а то дождь сейчас начнётся! Мы сегодня пьём чай на веранде, переедем, если будет слишком уж сильный дождь, но это вряд ли, духи мне нашептали, что сегодня погода не слишком разбушуется. </p><p>Проходя в дом мадам, Кроули одарил Айзека вопросительным взглядом. «Что ещё за духи и что льёт в чай эта твоя мадам?» ― так и говорил его глаз. Айзек лишь картинно закатил глаза и усмехнулся, давая понять, что не стоит слишком уж уделять внимание таким вставкам.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Чаепитие у мадам Трейси</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дом мадам Трейси был оформлен в стиле хозяйки: тут пахло какими-то благовониями, было много всяких декоративных мелочей, условно создающих уют, и куча цветочков. Цветочки на обивке мебели, на обоях, на скатерти журнального столика и на вазе, в которой тоже стояли цветы. В принципе, не то чтобы это было прямо так ужасно, но в глубине души Кроули поблагодарил мадам Трейси за то, что она не дала своему вкусу вмешиваться в оформление коттеджа, который она сдала ему в аренду. </p><p>Они прошли через дом и оказались на веранде, которая выходила на задний двор. Там их ждал накрытый к чаю стол и ещё двое женщин возрастом неопределённо за шестьдесят. </p><p>― Дамы, позвольте представить мистера Кроули, ― заявила мадам Трейси. ― Он великодушно согласился встретиться с нами сегодня и испить чаю или кофе, чего хочется?</p><p>― Чай, ― кивнул Кроули, занимая одно из плетёных кресел. </p><p>― А мне кофе, если можно, ― подал голос Айзек, присаживаясь рядом. ― Доброго вечера, мадам Розмерта, мадам Пидж. </p><p>― Я смотрю, Айзек знаком со всеми тут, ― усмехнулся Кроули, покосившись на друзей мадам Трейси. Они обе были теми старушками, которые удачно состарились: их лица просто затянулись морщинками, но не потеряли былой привлекательности. Мадам Пидж была худощавой и довольно высокой женщиной, с неожиданно улыбчивым лицом и темными волосами, которые слегка тронула седина, а мадам Розмерта ― чуть ниже, чуть пухлее, с заговорщическим взглядом и абсолютно белыми кудрями. Кроули поймал себя на мысли, что оказался в компании абсолютно очаровательных старушек. </p><p>― Знаете, изначально его было не так уж легко затащить в нашу компанию, ― усмехнулась мадам Пидж. ― Такой упрямый молодой человек! </p><p>― И не говори, когда переехал сюда, только то и делал, что сидел в своём доме и никуда не выбирался, ― кивнула мадам Розмерта, улыбаясь во весь рот. ― Даже Трейси пришлось потрудиться, чтобы вытащить его в общество. </p><p>― Я просто искал покоя хотя бы на время, ― терпеливо пояснил Айзек. ― И рабочую атмосферу. </p><p>― И чем тебе наша компания ― не рабочая атмосфера? ― поинтересовалась мадам Трейси, которая отошла всего на минуту и тут же вернулась с горячим кофейником, будто бы держала его наготове. ― И даже не пытайся говорить, что мы тебя отвлекаем, маленький лжец, женщины не отвлекают, а вдохновляют.</p><p>― Как же я могу такое сказать, если вы мне слово вставить не даёте? ― наигранно возмутился Айзек и благодарно кивнул, когда чашка перед ним наполнилась тёмным напитком. Запах при этом поднялся такой, что Кроули понял, почему тот захотел пить кофе именно тут, а не зайти к нему. Это точно был кофе не из супермаркета, возможно, купленный даже не в Британии. Страна вечных чаепитий попросту не могла располагать таким качественным колумбийским кофе. </p><p>― Потому и не даю, чтобы глупостей не говорил, ― парировала мадам Трейси, а потом внимательно посмотрела на Кроули. ― Я вижу, как вы принюхиваетесь, мистер Кроули, тоже хотите кофе? Не стесняйтесь, тут на всех хватит. </p><p>― Если мистер Кроули откажется, то я выпью его порцию, ― тут же подала голос мадам Розмерта. </p><p>― Тебе я налью, только если в чашке будет сливок больше, чем кофе. По-другому твоё бедное сердце не выдержит такого счастья. </p><p>― Какого ты плохого мнения о моём сердце, старая карга! </p><p>Кроули едва удержал смешок, наблюдая за этой перепалкой, и покосился на Айзека. Тот спокойно пригубил кофе и выглядел просто умиротворённым на фоне всего происходящего. Заметив, что Кроули на него смотрит, он весело ему подмигнул и одними губами посоветовал: «Не отказывайся от кофе». </p><p>― Знаете, ― осторожно встрял в перепалку старушек Кроули, ― ваш спор убедил меня в том, что кофе стоит как минимум попробовать, а по-честному, так выпить весь кофейник. </p><p>― Трейси, а твой жилец не просто с чувством юмора, но ещё и обаятельный, ― громким шёпотом заявила мадам Розмерта. ― Может, оставишь его на всё лето, вместо тех шумных Даулингов? </p><p>― Ох, это уже зависит не от меня, а от решения самого мистера Кроули, ― с довольной улыбкой сообщила мадам Трейси, всё же наливая кофе всем. ― Я бы оставила его с удовольствием. </p><p>С этими словами она почему-то посмотрела на Айзека, который, впрочем, то ли действительно этого не заметил, то ли сделал вид, что не заметил и как раз заинтересовался печеньем в вазочке. </p><p>― Говоришь так, будто бы мистер Кроули ― щеночек, ― подала голос мадам Пидж. ― Мистер Кроули, на сколько вы планируете остаться в нашем городке? Или истерика мистера Тайлера отвратила вас от местных жителей? </p><p>― Вообще я думал, что останусь тут только на месяц... Отпуск всё же не резиновый, но, боюсь, месяца отпуска мне явно не хватит. Может, договорюсь со своими об удалённой работе... Хотя бы временно. Так что, может быть, останусь до конца лета, зависит от деловой встречи в конце месяца. А кто такие Даулинги? </p><p>На этот вопрос все присутствующие за столом дружно закатили глаза. Это было сделано настолько синхронно, что на мгновение Кроули почувствовал себя участником телешоу. </p><p>― Даулинги ― это семья из Америки, которая проводит лето в вашем коттедже, ― объяснила мадам Трейси, наконец тоже занимая место за столом. ― Они хорошо платят, но... довольно шумные. </p><p>― Слишком шумные, ― поправила её мадам Пидж. </p><p>― Ужасно шумные, ― устало вздохнул Айзек, отставляя чашку с кофе. ― Сын у них милый, приятный молодой человек, но влияние родителей сказывается. Мать говорит одно, отец другое ― неудивительно, что мальчик немного неуравновешен. </p><p>― Он плохо влияет на остальных детей, ― недовольно пробурчала мадам Розмерта. ― Маленький Янг в прошлом году начудил больше, чем за все предыдущие вместе взятые, причём и свою компанию в это втянул. </p><p>― Не думаю, что дело тут было в Уорлоке, ― Айзек повернулся к Кроули, поспешил объяснить: ― Уорлок Даулинг живёт обычно с родителями летом в твоём коттедже, его родители... в напряжённых отношения, скажем так, и это сильно влияет на мальчика. Я полагаю, из-за их постоянных ссор он ещё долго будет страдать. А маленький Янг и его компания тоже приезжают к бабушкам и дедушкам на лето. Летом тут вообще много людей, сразу кажется, что и город больше. </p><p>― Слабо верится, что пара детей дают такой эффект, ― с сомнением пробормотал Кроули.</p><p>― А вы останьтесь на лето и поверите, ― усмехнулась мадам Пидж загадочно. ― Может, и мистер Тайлер немного остынет и найдёт в вас отличного знатока кино. </p><p>― Лучше уж пусть никогда не остывает. И всегда сердится и навсегда закроет для меня двери своего дома!</p><p>Мадам Розмерта звонко расхохоталась, а мадам Пидж прикрыла рот ладошкой, но вытянувшиеся морщинки у её глаз свидетельствовали о том, что шутку она тоже оценила. Мадам Трейси и Айзек улыбок просто не скрывали. Кроули воспользовался паузой, чтобы наконец попробовать уже чуть остывший кофе. Температура его никак не портила, скорее наоборот, из кипятка напиток стал приятно тёплым и согревал желудок и пальцы, что было очень кстати: на улице начинал потихоньку капать очередной дождь. </p><p>― На самом деле вы зря так критично относитесь к мистеру Тайлеру, ― заметила мадам Пидж, когда все отсмеялись. ― Он очень любит кино и дорожит своей коллекцией фильмов. У него даже есть проектор для немого кино и архив лент, причём поверьте, там далеко не один Чарли Чаплин. </p><p>― Я не отношусь критично, я стараюсь относиться с юмором, ― попытался объяснить Кроули и даже отставил чашку с кофе, чтобы руки были свободны для жестикуляции. ― Как по мне, он слишком близко к сердцу принимает своё хобби. Как будто всех должно восхищать то, что нравится ему, в той же степени, хотя это попросту невозможно. </p><p>― А что если бы вы узнали, что для него кино ― далеко не хобби? ― с улыбкой спросила мадам Трейси. </p><p>― В каком смысле? ― удивлённо спросил Айзек. Похоже, что он о Тайлере знал тоже не так уж и много. Это успокаивало ― Кроули не чувствовал себя самым глупеньким среди всезнающих местных. </p><p>― Он не любит распространяться на эту тему... ― протянула мадам Трейси, выдержала небольшую театральную паузу и только потом продолжила: ― Но мне довелось узнать, что он в молодости очень хотел стать режиссером немного кино. Именно немого, представляете? Хотя к тому времени уже были картины со звуком. Если поднять архивы, вы даже сможете найти пару его собственных лент, только вряд ли вам тогда будет безопасно показываться ему на глаза. </p><p>― Что, так трепетно относится к своему творчеству? ― Айзек улыбнулся и медленно кивнул. ― Я могу его понять. </p><p>Кроули призадумался. А что если бы его любимый фильм обвинили в сексизме? Пусть и не он его снял, пусть это был бы просто его любимый фильм, те же мультики Гибли, например? Как бы он среагировал? Если рассматривать случившееся под таким углом, двинутый на всю голову Р. П. Тайлер был не таким уж и двинутым, просто... Просто любящим свою сферу деятельности. </p><p>― Я заставила вас задуматься, не так ли? ― мадам Пидж, похоже, обратила внимание на то, что Кроули умолк. </p><p>― Не спорю, заставили, ― кивнул тот и снова взял кофе в руку: срочно требовалось чем-то занять пальцы, чтобы не начать отстукивать ими что-то по столу или не попросить ручку и начать записывать. Да что ж это такое? Когда нужно вдохновение, его не сыщешь, а когда хотел расслабиться и просто потусить со старичками ― на тебе, столько мыслей в голове... ― Но как бы там ни было, мистер Тайлер перегнул палку, не находите? </p><p>― Нахожу, ― согласилась миссис Пидж. ― Но где же тогда граница? </p><p>― Хороший вопрос, ― Кроули криво усмехнулся и покачал головой. ― Если бы я знал, моя жизнь была бы куда проще. Но когда чем-то занимаешься профессионально, тебя волнует любая деталь и любая же деталь может вывести из равновесия. </p><p>― Какое интересное замечание, ― подала голос мадам Трейси. ― Айзек, а ты знаешь, где проходит граница? Ты же у нас тоже человек творческий. </p><p>― Не такой уж и творческий, мадам. А если бы и был, такие люди уж точно меньше остальных знают о границах чего бы то ни было. Вот вы, мадам Трейси, ваше общение с духами тоже требует долю творческого мышления, что сами-то думаете об этом? </p><p>Кроули покосился на него и внутренне восхитился, как ловко тот перевёл стрелки с себя. Видимо, общение с людьми такого возраста помогает развить в себе способность корректно отвечать на любые неудобные вопросы. </p><p>― Обижаешь, мальчик мой, какое тут творчество, ― мадам Трейси надула губы и махнула рукой. ― Но если тебе действительно интересно моё мнение, то граница проходит там, где защита своего творения переходит в оскорбление критика. Розмерта? А ты что скажешь?</p><p>― Ничего не скажу, ― просто ответила Розмерта и отправила в рот один из почти микроскопических кексов. ― У меня нет мнения на этот счёт, я понятия не имею, что значит быть творческим человеком, поэтому оставлю дебаты для тех, кто разбирается в этом. Но могу сказать, что твои кексы как всегда потрясающие, Трейси.</p><p>― Уходишь от ответа, ― усмехнулась мадам, но принуждать не стала, только сама взяла себе кекс. ― Я думаю, что вообще отношение к тому, что ты делаешь, закладывается при воспитании родителями, ну и в школе в том числе. </p><p>― То есть если родители не хранили твои рисунки, то и работу ты не ценишь? ― Кроули и хотел бы сказать это не так насмешливо, но не вышло. Собственное детство тут же всплыло перед глазами. Какие рисунки? Его собственные вещи не всегда считались достаточно ценными, чтобы их не выбрасывать, если они оказались не на своём месте. Противно. </p><p>― Не упрощайте всё так, мистер Кроули, ― покачала головой мадам Трейси. ― Жизнь не всегда работает настолько напрямую. </p><p>― Хотя в большинстве случаев наследование родительских привычек очень заметно, ― заявила мадам Розмерта. ― Уж поверьте, я в этом разбираюсь. У меня трое детей, и все от разных отцов, и у всех свои привычки! Робби, самый старший, точно как его покойный отец, разбрасывает вещи, а ведь уже взрослый мальчик, постарше вас будет. Люсиль, малышка моя, такая же несдержанная, как этот злодей, который мне её подарил, позволяет себе эту экспрессивность, потому что насмотрелась на него. Ну и, конечно, Майкл, который больно уж любит побубнить.</p><p>― А ещё все они любят хорошо поесть, и это у них от тебя, ― усмехнулась мадам Пидж.</p><p>― Может, и так, ― хмыкнула мадам Розмерта и взяла ещё один кекс с тарелки. ― Люсиль на меня обижается за эту любовь, знаете ли. Говорит, что если бы я не приучила её много кушать, то она бы смогла поддерживать модельную фигуру. А я думаю, что если бы она хотела, действительно хотела фигуру, как из журнала, то пересилила бы свои привычки. Так-то ей больше нравится на меня бубнить.</p><p>― Многие дети такие, ― подал голос Айзек. ― Тот Уорлок бубнит, что родители постоянно кричат, но стоит начать с ним спорить, он тоже повышает голос. Пожалуй, у каждого из нас есть черта, подхваченная от родителей. Кто-то способен её из себя изжить, а кто-то лелеет её и винит отца или мать за неё. Или благодарит. </p><p>― Что, и у тебя есть такая черта? ― спросил Кроули с интересом. </p><p>― О, я её изжил, ― весело сообщил Айзек. ― Она заключалась в том, чтобы не праздновать каждый еврейский праздник. </p><p>― Всего-то?</p><p>― А вы думаете, что это так просто? ― Мадам Трейси хистро посмотрела на Кроули. ― Попробуйте хоть один год не праздновать Рождество. </p><p>― Это немного другое, ― попытался возразить тот. ― Рождество ― это... Ну... Святое. </p><p>― Как и все другие праздники для евреев, ― кивнул Айзек не скрывая улыбки. Судя по всему, эта тема его веселила. ― Пробовали не праздновать день рождения? Или четвёртое июля? </p><p>― Ой, прекрати, это уже перебор! ― возмутился Кроули. ― Ты ещё скажи Хэллоуин не праздновать!</p><p>Ответом ему был тихий смех старушек. </p><p>― Знаете, мне кажется, похолодало, ― заметила мадам Трейси. Кроули подумал, что сейчас она попросит помочь перенести посуду в дом, но мадам оказалась куда более практичной женщиной. ― Как насчёт добавить чего-то более согревающего к чаю?</p><p>― Рому, ― утвердительно кивнула Розмерта. </p><p>― Определённо рому, ― согласился Айзек. Кроули удивлённо вскинул брови и, когда мадам скрылась в доме, осторожно спросил:</p><p>― Чаепития всегда переходят в такой формат? </p><p>― Ну почему же в такой, ― спокойно ответила ему мадам Пидж. ― Иногда мы даже не завариваем чай, а сразу открываем вино.</p><p>― Только если сержанта нет дома, ― добавил Айзек. ― Он не любит, когда дамы пьют, считает это неприличным. </p><p>― На самом деле, он просто не любит, когда его дама пьёт конкретно с вами, мистер Фэлль, ― усмехнулась мадам Пидж. ― Ревнует, видите ли.</p><p>― Ревнует? ― кажется, Айзек был глубоко поражен таким заявлением. ― Было бы к чему... Он же вроде в курсе, что...</p><p>― В курсе-то в курсе, но всё равно ревнует, ― мадам Розмерта одарила его и Кроули снисходительным взглядом. ― Вы, мальчики, такие странные, на самом деле. </p><p>― Скажете тоже, «мальчики», ― пробурчал последний недовольно. </p><p>― Все, кому меньше семидесяти, для меня мальчики, ― вздохнула мадам Розмерта. ― А кто старше ― молодые люди. </p><p>― Это всё объясняет, ― Кроули понимающе покивал, возможно даже немного преувеличенно: всё же он давно отвык от такого отношения к себе. </p><p>С ромом чай пошёл легче, как, впрочем, и шутки. Не успел Кроули оглянуться, как в окрестностях окончательно стемнело, а ветер стал действительно холодным. Последним звоночком к тому, что пора собираться, стал вернувшийся сержант Шедвелл, о котором Кроули много слышал, но ещё никогда не видел. Тот оказался низеньким старичком с угрюмым выражением лица, в потасканной одежде и с удочкой в руках.</p><p>― Опять пьёте? ― спросил он грубо, с акцентом, который мог бы принадлежать всем регионам Британии сразу, и окинул взглядом всех сидящих за столом. Было заметно, что дольше всех он смотрел на Айзека, который, в свою очередь, явно старался не пересекаться с ним взглядом. Под конец Шедвелл обратил внимание и на Кроули. И тут-то в его лице и произошли поразительные перемены: оно вытянулось и резко побледнело. ― Простите, мистер Кроули, не хотел вам мешать. </p><p>И с этими словами сержант скрылся где-то в доме, шаркая ногами. Мадам Трейси победоносно усмехнулась. </p><p>― Я забыла сказать ему, что вы не мафиози, мистер Кроули, ― объяснила она. ― Но, знаете, у него слабое сердце, так что не будем его нервировать лишний раз. </p><p>― Конечно, мы уже собирались покинуть тебя в логове этого дракона, ― весело отозвалась мадам Розмерта. Мадам Пидж тоже засобиралась. Айзек поднялся из-за стола и спросил:</p><p>― Мадам Розмерта, вам помочь добраться домой? </p><p>― Рози мне поможет, ― усмехнулась та ему в ответ. ― А вы с мистером Кроули идите домой, а то простудитесь ещё. </p><p>Кроули хотел было сказать, что глупости, какое простудиться под таким мелким дождём? А ещё хотел спросить, с чего это Айзек предложил помощь, но это когда они выйдут. Но стоило ему подняться из-за стола, как он заметил то, что не попадалось ему на глаза целый вечер: мадам Розмерта сидела в инвалидном кресле, и её ноги были накрыты пледом. Образы позитивной старушки и инвалидного кресла так не сочетались, что Кроули не сразу осознал для себя, как они связаны, и чуть было не спросил, а зачем это тут коляска. </p><p>― Мы поможем вам спуститься с крыльца, ― настоял Айзек. ― Правда, Кроули? </p><p>― А? Да, конечно, ― заторможенно отозвался тот. </p><p>― Это хорошая идея, ― согласилась Розмерта. ― Не люблю, когда этим занимается сержант ― он такой ворчун. </p><p>Кресло нужно было спустить всего на пару ступенек, и оно оказалось не таким уж тяжелым, как можно было решить, судя по размерам мадам Розмерты, сидящей в нём. А возможно, просто Айзек был достаточно сильным, чтобы Кроули не успел почувствовать реального веса. </p><p>― Спасибо, что пришли, мистер Кроули, ― улыбнулась мадам Пидж, когда они прощались у калитки. ― Знаете, общаясь с молодыми, и сам чувствуешь себя моложе.</p><p>― Была бы я на пару десятков лет моложе и глупее, точно бы попыталась вас очаровать, ― сообщила Розмерта на полном серьёзе. </p><p>― Буду считать это комплиментом, ― неуверенно хмыкнул Кроули. ― Приятно было познакомиться. </p><p>Они с Айзеком ещё немного постояли у калитки, провожая их взглядами. Потом тот спросил:</p><p>― До сих пор считаешь стариков скучными? </p><p>― Эти хорошо шутят, ― пробурчал Кроули недовольно. </p><p>― Да ну? ― в голосе Айзека было столько иронии, что можно было бы раздать всем жителям Британских островов. </p><p>― Ну да, ― передразнил его Кроули. ― Идём домой. Мне многое стоит обдумать. </p><p>― Это значит, мне стоит помолчать? ― с ухмылкой спросил Айзек, направляясь обратно к их коттеджам. </p><p>― Не значит, ― буркнул Кроули и покосился на лыбящегося Айзека. ― Но идея о тишине хорошая. </p><p>― Ладно, ладно, рот на замок, ― хмыкнул тот и жестом показал, что больше и звука не проронит. Кроули тяжело вздохнул. Всего за пару недель в этом посёлке у него открылись глаза на слишком многие вещи, и это было уже как-то чересчур утомительно. С другой стороны, сейчас у него была как никогда сильная мотивация писать, и именно за этим он сюда вроде как и приехал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Звонок от начальства</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утро началось подозрительно похоже на другой день: Кроули разбудил звонок телефона, и звонила явно Вельз. Времени было всего лишь начало седьмого, и судя по тому, что она звонила в такую рань, она была жутко злая. Взвесив все «за» и «против», Кроули сбросил звонок и отключил звук. В конце концов, он был в отпуске и не хотел начинать день с оров неуравновешенной коллеги. Не сегодня. </p><p>Правда, из-за таких раздумий мозг всё же проснулся и наотрез отказывался засыпать обратно. Кроули тяжело вздохнул и пополз в направлении кухни, чтобы взбодрить и тело утренней порцией кофе и, возможно, покурить... Где-то же валялась пачка. Или не стоило? Может, всё же удастся бросить? </p><p>Поставив кофе на огонь, он по привычке включил телефон, собираясь заглянуть на почту, но это было довольно проблематично, учитывая, что Вельз продолжала звонить. Похоже, утреннего разговора было никак не избежать. Тяжело вздохнув и сев на одну из табуреток, Кроули принял вызов, предусмотрительно не прикладывая телефон к уху. </p><p>― Ты там совсем охерел?! ― взорвалась трубка так, что её можно было спокойно положить на стол и, не включая громкую связь, отлично слышать каждое слово. ― Что значит «скинь фото договора, я хочу узнать условия работы с другими студиями»?! Ты что, перебежчиком решил заделаться?! Или ты решил, что можешь просто взять и уйти от студии?! Кроули, какого хрена?! Ты вообще... </p><p>Что там он вообще, Кроули решил не слушать. В смысле, звонок он не сбросил, но сделал звук потише, чтобы было слышно общий шум, но не конкретные слова. Вельз фонтанировала возмущением ещё минут пять, скорее всего, виртуозно и очень оскорбительно, наверняка Кроули решил не узнавать. Когда шум из трубки прекратился, он решился всё же поднести её к уху. </p><p>― Закончила?</p><p>― Ты даже не слушал, засранец, не так ли? </p><p>― Мне кажется, что всё негативное, что ты обо мне думаешь, ты высказала ещё в прошлый звонок, вряд ли бы я услышал что-то новое, ― ответил Кроули с удивительным для себя спокойствием. ― Так что по договору?</p><p>― Нет-нет-нет, ты не можешь вот так вот просто спросить «что по договору», Кроули, ― прорычала Вельз в трубку. ― К кому ты намылился?! </p><p>Несмотря на то, что звук был уменьшен, Кроули всё равно чуть не оглох от этого выкрика. Пожалуй, стоило попросить о копии договора кого-то другого...</p><p>― Для начала, с чего ты взяла, что я к кому-то намылился? ― постарался спросить он как можно более спокойно. Внутри начинало назревать глухое раздражение. ― Я всего лишь попросил договор на предмет сторонних заработков. </p><p>― Ты вообще нормальный?! Как я должна реагировать на такую просьбу от самого продаваемого сценариста студии?!</p><p>― Прекрати на меня орать! ― рявкнул Кроули так, что его голос отразился от каменных стен кухни и ударил по его собственным барабанным перепонкам, заставляя недовольно скривиться. ― Ты отказалась снимать короткометражку по моему сценарию, но согласился другой продюсер. Я всего лишь хотел узнать, не противоречит ли это условиям моего контракта, и всё. </p><p>Вельз не отвечала. Кроули даже пришлось проверить, не скинул ли он случайно звонок, хотя скинуть могла и Вельз: уж она-то точно не выносила, когда орут на неё. Пауза начинала затягиваться, и Кроули решил всё же осторожно поинтересоваться:</p><p>― Вельз? Ты выбросила телефон, и теперь он бесславно валяется за кроватью или тонет в унитазе? </p><p>― Нет. </p><p>― Знаешь, может, лучше будешь кричать? Твоё молчание пугает. </p><p>― А крики, значит, не пугают? </p><p>― Нет. Больше раздражают, ― честно признался Кроули. ― Ну так? </p><p>― Я скину тебе договор, ― сухо сообщила Вельз и бросила трубку. Кроули посмотрел на экран телефона и удивлённо выгнул бровь. Такая сговорчивость была определённо непривычной, от неё где-то в животе возникало чувство дикой подставы. </p><p>Зависнув над этим разговором, Кроули упустил кофе, и тот с шипением пролился на плиту. Пришлось отмывать. А когда остатки кофе всё же попали в чашку, Кроули подумал, что хочет пить его на крыльце. И всё же с сигаретой. </p><p>На улице было прохладно и влажно после вчерашнего дождя. Пристроив чашку на подоконнике, Кроули закурил и задумчиво посмотрел на дом Айзека, проглядывающий сквозь заросли сада. Пожалуй, когда он вернётся в Лос-Анджелес, ему будет не хватать соседа, который согласился бы просто взять и пройтись с ним по пляжу или мирно пропустить по бокальчику вина или чашке банального чая вечером, под пустые и не очень разговоры. Кто бы мог подумать, что он так хорошо сойдётся с таким... обычным парнем. Мужчиной. В конце концов, навскидку, Айзек был его ровесником или где-то рядом. </p><p>― Что это тебе не спится? ― послышался голос Айзека со стороны гаража. Лёгок на помине. ― Я думал, что ты после чая мадам Трейси будешь спать долго и крепко. </p><p>Он вынырнул из-за кустов, густо растущих под его забором, и облокотился на калитку, приветливо улыбаясь. Кроули не мог не усмехнуться в ответ. </p><p>― Разбудили, ― признался он. ― Я вчера хотел решить один рабочий вопрос, но в итоге это всё затянулось. Мои коллеги явно забывают о разнице во времени. </p><p>― Вот как, неприятно, однако, ― Айзек сочувственно покивал, а потом, похоже, заметил сигарету в руках Кроули. ― Бросать у тебя не получается, да? </p><p>― Ага, ― Кроули вздохнул и затянулся дымом. Неприятное чувство после разговора с Вельз постепенно отступало. ― Записаться, что ли, на собрания? Как анонимные алкоголики, но анонимные курильщики. </p><p>― А ты бы на них ходил? ― скептически поинтересовался Айзек. ― Не могу тебя представить сидящим на стуле, смотрящим в пол и рассказывающим о том, как табак сломал твою жизнь.</p><p>Кроули прыснул. Да уж, он бы так точно не смог. </p><p>― Скажешь тоже. Может, я бы чувствовал себя не так дерьмово от каждой сигареты, если бы рядом со мной был человек, который бы тоже не мог бросить.</p><p>― Это завуалированное предложение угостить сигаретой? ― усмехнулся Айзек. ― Я бы лучше выпил кофе. Как раз хотел попросить временно вернуть кофемолку, но не знал, когда ты проснёшься. </p><p>― Кстати, а тебе чего с самого утра не спится? ― Кроули подозрительно сощурился. ― Или ты из этих? </p><p>― Каких? ― Айзек ответил ему недоумевающим взглядом. </p><p>― Из жаворонков. </p><p>Айзек рассмеялся и покачал головой. Кроули поймал себя на мысли, что был бы Айзек актёром, он бы точно его пригласил сниматься. Такое выразительное лицо, как у него, хотелось запечатлеть. </p><p>― Будто бы ты уже забыл, как я чуть не проспал нашу первую прогулку, ― проворчал тот, отсмеявшись. ― На самом деле меня тоже разбудили. Племянница приезжает, та самая, чей велосипед ты так активно использовал. Кофе, кстати, тоже в основном для неё. Она утром звонит и говорит «буду к обеду», и что хочешь делай. </p><p>― Мог бы дальше лечь спать, ― заметил Кроули спокойно. ― Я вот пытался, во всяком случае. </p><p>― Это так не работает, ― Айзек тяжело вздохнул, ― она же девушка, с ней так нельзя. К тому же прошлым летом я обещал, что встречу её. </p><p>― Как у тебя всё сложно.</p><p>― И не говори.</p><p>Племянница Айзека, к слову сказать, оказалась просто потрясающим кадром. Кроули довелось с ней познакомиться тем же днём, потому что Айзек состроил молящие глаза и попросил подкинуть их вдвоем от аэропорта. Планов у Кроули не было, поэтому он согласился на свою голову, а в итоге познакомился с настоящей ведьмой. Или наследницей ведьмы, он так и не разобрался. Но суть была в том, что Анафема, как звали эту молодую особу, оказалась одновременно и потрясающей красавицей, и при этом ужасно интересным рассказчиком всякой ерунды. Она не просто подняла Кроули настроение, но и заставила забыть об утренней неприятности. </p><p>Вечером, наконец распрощавшись с Анафемой и её рассказами, Кроули смог заглянуть на почту и ознакомиться с договором, который прислала ему Вельз. К невероятному облегчению, там не было никаких запретов на временную работу с другими студиями. В тот же день Кроули взял билеты в Лос-Анджелес на следующие выходные и написал Адаму о том, что хочет с ним встретиться. </p><p>Оставшуюся неделю отпуска (а Кроули очень подозревал, что стоит ему договориться с Адамом о съёмках, и о продлении каникул можно забыть) он постарался провести с максимальной пользой для себя, а именно ― расслабиться полностью. Он не открывал ноут, выкинул оставшиеся сигареты, много бродил по окрестностям, ещё раз навестил мадам Трейси, уже без Айзека, а к Айзеку почти каждый вечер заваливался либо на вино, либо на чай. К его приятному удивлению, Анафема никак не помешала их приятному времяпровождению: она просто занималась какими-то своими исследованиями в другой части дома и не участвовала в разговорах. Кроули даже удалось ещё раз вытащить Айзека на пляж, и на этот раз поездка выдалась куда веселее, возможно, потому, что Айзек додумался прихватить пиво и поехать вечером. В тот день Кроули сделал для себя интересное открытие: над Атлантическим океаном закат совершенно другого цвета, чем над Тихим. За эту неделю он вообще сделал очень много открытий. Например, что он может прожить без соцсетей и проверки электронной почты каждые пару минут, или что способен пешком дойти до океана и получить от этого не меньше удовольствия, чем от поездки на машине, или что его телефон может разрядиться, а сам Кроули это заметит только на следующий день, да и то потому, что Айзек скажет, что не мог до него дозвониться. Пожалуй, все его знакомые на подобное сказали бы, что он одичал. Кроули не возражал против такого термина. Пусть и одичал. Он никогда не думал, что «дикость» может быть такой умиротворяющей. Собираясь в пятницу вечером на самолёт, он точно знал, что будет скучать по всему этому. </p><p>Он хотел попрощаться с Айзеком, прежде чем улетать, но подумал, что ещё будет возможность: в конце концов, он вернётся, чтобы сдать квартиру мадам Трейси. Однако Айзек сам выбежал из дома с рюкзаком за плечами и почти как в первый день закричал:</p><p>― Кроули, подожди! Мне жутко нужно в город, я опаздываю, а таксист заявил, что сломался по дороге! Скажи, пожалуйста, что едешь в город! </p><p>― Еду. Садись. </p><p>― Спасибо! Ты мне жизнь спасаешь, на самом деле! ― с этими словами Айзек упал на пассажирское сиденье и тяжело вздохнул. ― Ненавижу из-за этого путешествия ― всё идёт не по плану. </p><p>― А ты куда-то уезжаешь? ― удивлённо спросил Кроули, заводя двигатель. Раз его пассажир опаздывает, стоило бы выезжать немедленно. И прибавить газу. </p><p>― Улетаю, ― кивнул Айзек. ― Моего присутствия требуют на другом конце света. </p><p>― Тогда тебе повезло, ― усмехнулся Кроули, выезжая уже с привычного парковочного места под раскидистой ивой в его дворе. ― Я тоже еду в аэропорт и не намерен опаздывать. </p><p>С этими словами он весело ухмыльнулся и вжал педаль газа в пол. Шины Бентли взвизгнули, и она рванула в город. У Айзека в глазах проскочила паника, и он ухватился за ручку над дверью.</p><p>― Право, незачем так гнать, ― пробормотал он, бледнея на глазах. ― Не так уж сильно мы опаздываем. </p><p>― На какой тебе самолёт? ― поинтересовался Кроули, игнорируя замечание о скорости и выворачивая на трассу. </p><p>― Лондон — Лос-Анджелес, вылет из Хитроу в восемь вечера, ― пробормотал Айзек. ― Я должен был сесть на автобус в Горшаме, но он отъезжает через десять минут. Мы успеем? </p><p>― Не требуй невозможного, ― фыркнул Кроули. ― Я могу гнать так по трассе, но не по городу. Мы поедем сразу в аэропорт, и тогда у меня останется время сдать машину обратно в прокат. </p><p>― В прокат? Ты тоже уезжаешь? ― Айзек так удивился, что, казалось, забыл о своём испуге от скорости. ― Тоже в Лос-Анджелес? А каким самолётом? </p><p>― Ты не поверишь, если я скажу, ― усмехнулся Кроули. </p><p>На трассе скорость чувствовалась не так сильно, как в городке, и Айзек скоро расслабился. Как и Кроули, он приоткрыл боковое окно машины и явно наслаждался встречным ветром. Езда вдоль поля под ясным темнеющим небом завораживала. Айзек не стремился общаться, Кроули тоже: пока что ему хватало только рева мотора и гудения ветра в ушах. </p><p>В пригороде Лондона они оказались всего за полчаса, а в Хитроу ― буквально три четверти часа спустя после выезда. Айзек был впечатлён. </p><p>― А ты точно не гонщик? ― спросил он, недоверчиво смотря на время. ― И не колдовал вне Хогвартса? </p><p>― Колдовать вне Хогвартса запрещено школьными правилами, ― усмехнулся Кроули весело. ― Как насчёт перекусить перед вылетом? Времени ещё достаточно, больше часа. Только не в аэропорту, прошу. </p><p>― В принципе... Почему бы и нет? </p><p>Они засели в кафе неподалёку. Посреди ужина обнаружилось, что у них соседние места в самолёте, и подобное совпадение вызвало приступ хохота настолько продолжительный, что к ним подошёл официант и спросил, всё ли в порядке. Пришлось убеждать его, что всё в полном порядке и не о чём волноваться. </p><p>На самолёт они сели вовремя. Кроули даже не раздражал работник аэропорта, который узнал его и попросил фотографию. Айзек смотрел на это со стороны и с понимающей усмешкой. Когда они заняли свои места в самолёте, он не без ехидства спросил:</p><p>― То есть ты не «тот самый Кроули» только для меня? </p><p>― Только не обижайся, ― взмолился Кроули. ― Я просто хотел отдохнуть от всего этого хоть пару дней. </p><p>― Я понимаю, ― усмехнулся Айзек. ― Просто дай мне поиздеваться по этому поводу. </p><p>― Я злодей, так что не дам, ― хмыкнул Кроули. </p><p>― Тогда я расскажу тебе, что мадам Трейси тоже... ― начал Айзек таким тоном, что сразу стало понятно ― сейчас Кроули пожалеет о своём выборе. Поэтому он поторопился его перебить:</p><p>― А впрочем, я передумал. Давай свои издёвки. </p><p>Весь вечер они разговаривали, аж пока хватало сил, а за окном не начал брезжить рассвет. Тогда Айзек заявил, что у него впереди тяжелый день и ему просто необходимо отдохнуть, а Кроули тяжело вздохнул и пожелал ему приятного отдыха. Самому ему нормально уснуть удалось буквально на пару часов: всё остальное время он думал о том, каково будет работать с Адамом и по чему он соскучился в Лос-Анджелесе. В голову приходили только роллы, пицца и кофе из Старбакса. Не так уж и густо. </p><p>После посадки Кроули пришлось попрощаться с Айзеком: того никто не встречал, но он сам явно знал, куда ему нужно, поэтому поймал такси и поспешно укатил куда-то в сторону центра города. Кроули мог ему только позавидовать: ему до встречи с Адамом нужно было убить пару часов. Решение пришло само собой: явно стоило заглянуть домой. По дороге Кроули впервые за неделю открыл соцсети и удивился тому, какому количеству народа он понадобился за всё это время. Правда, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что все написавшие ему были работниками студии, которые либо называли его предателем и перебежчиком, либо тактично пытались выпытать, к кому и куда он теперь направится. Отвечать на все сообщения Кроули не стал, просто снова отключил интернет на телефоне и тяжело вздохнул. Кто бы мог подумать, что он так быстро начнёт скучать по тишине маленького городка в Британии. В сравнении с ним Лос-Анджелес был очень шумным: ревели машины, сигналили друг на друга, громко смеялись прохожие, где-то лаяла собака, а водитель такси, в котором ехал Кроули, на просьбу выключить музыку только сделал её тише, да и то ненамного. </p><p>В квартире было тихо, но грязно и пусто: по углам валялись клочья пыли, воздух стоял затхлый, от мусорного ведра неприятно пахло. Почесав затылок и выудив из шкафа более-менее приличный костюм, Кроули вызвал уборщицу, а сам переоделся и пошёл завтракать и пить кофе, хотя по местному времени это уже больше тянуло на обед. Хотелось бы посидеть в тишине, но вряд ли в этом городе нашлось бы тихое место.</p><p>К Адаму он пришёл слегка заранее, но тот явно был готов к такому. </p><p>― Приятно тебя видеть, старик, ― сообщил он и пожал руку Кроули своей здоровой тёмной лапищей. ― Ты как раз вовремя, мы успеем обговорить твою короткометражку, а потом подойдёт мой знакомый, с которым ты просто обязан познакомиться и поработать вместе. Но давай всё по порядку. Проходи. </p><p>Дом Адама был светлым и просторным, на его огромном диване Кроули чувствовал себя будто бы в офисе самого Эдема ― очень неуютно. Впрочем, Адам умел расслаблять людей, а его жена давала этому гигантскому помещению уют в виде стакана холодного чая и приятной женской улыбки. </p><p>― А чего так мало времени на работу? ― спросил Кроули, когда Адам изложил то, что и когда собирается делать и как Кроули будет принимать в этом участие. </p><p>― А ты что, собрался снимать Санта-Барбару? ― Адам скептически выгнул бровь. ― Там материала минут на десять от силы, никаких эффектов особо нет: отснимем, склеим, положим фильтр, музыку ― и готово. На последних этапах ты и не нужен особо. </p><p>― Ну... Ладно, логично, ― вздохнул Кроули. ― Где подписывать? </p><p>Как только он вывел свою каракулю в нижнем углу договора, раздался звук дверного звонка. </p><p>― А это мои знакомые, ― заявил Адам. ― Ева, милая, открой, пожалуйста.</p><p>― А кто они хоть, твои знакомые? ― спросил Кроули, стараясь скрыть ворчливые нотки в голосе. Он не слишком любил впервые знакомиться в такой официальной обстановке: это было как минимум неуютно. </p><p>― Известный писатель Азирафаэль и его агент, ― довольно заявил Адам, но, увидев, что Кроули явно не понимает, о чём он говорит, вдался в объяснения: ― Ну, который трилогию о небесном войске написал! Ты не мог не слышать о ней... Или, может, «Очерки об Атлантиде»? Ты что, в танке сидел? </p><p>― Просто литература ― не моя сфера интересов, ― вздохнул Кроули. ― И как ты вообще представляешь нашу совместную работу? </p><p>― Я её представляю так, что ты в соавторстве с этим Азирафаэлем напишешь сценарий к экранизации его книги, ― уверенно заявил Адам. Кроули хотел было возразить, но не успел: гости зашли в гостиную. Первого Кроули уже явно где-то видел, как бы не рядом с кем-то из актёров, снимавшихся в самом популярном его фильме. Габриэль, кажется. Высокий, улыбчивый и чем-то похожий на тех крутых парней, которых охотно брали в фильмы десять лет назад только за типаж лица. А вот светлая кудрявая макушка за его плечом была Кроули более чем знакома. </p><p>― Привет, Гэб, ― весело поприветствовал вошедших Адам, ― привет, Азирафаэль! Приятно увидеть тебя лично! К тебе так и обращаться по псевдониму или можно как-то по-другому? А то выходит слишком длинно. </p><p>― Можно Айзек, ― отозвался писатель и напряженно улыбнулся. ― Айзек Фэлль. </p><p>Кроули спохватился и поднялся с дивана, протягивая ладонь Габриэлю для рукопожатия. Адам не утихал. </p><p>― Гэб, знакомься с моим молодым талантом, Энтони Кроули! Хотя вы вроде уже должны были пересекаться. Как же назывался тот фильм? </p><p>― «Неудержимые, вперёд», ― напомнил Кроули с кислым выражением лица. ― Ты тогда вроде был агентом такой не слишком симпатичной актрисы. </p><p>― Ури, да, и не скажи, что не симпатичной, ― Габриэль сжал ладонь Кроули так, что кости могли хрустнуть в любой момент. ― Она сделала отличную карьеру на этом фильме. </p><p>Кроули мог только хмыкнуть на это заявление: насколько он помнил, в последний раз об Ури он слышал то, что она лечится от наркозависимости где-то далеко от Калифорнии. </p><p>― Но не будем о прошлом, Кроули, я бы хотел представить тебе прекрасного писателя и...</p><p>― Мы знакомы, ― хором сообщили Айзек с Кроули и, переглянувшись, улыбнулись друг другу. </p><p>― Я снимал коттедж по соседству от Айзека последние несколько недель, ― объяснил Кроули. ― Но, честно говоря, не знал, что он настолько крутой писатель, что его знают все, кроме меня. </p><p>― Просто ты в танке, ― кивнул Адам, ― но если вы знакомы, так даже проще! Хотите холодного чая? </p><p>― С удовольствием, ― Айзек присел на диван рядом с Кроули. Его спина была идеально ровной и напряженной, это невозможно было не заметить. Тот же Габриэль, упавший в одно из кресел, чувствовал себя явно увереннее в себе. </p><p>― Надеюсь, что в процессе общей работы Айзек не очарует Кроули слишком сильно, ― ухмыльнулся тот весело. ― А то знаете, он такая творческая натура... </p><p>― Это ты о чём? ― хмуро спросил Кроули. Габриэль ему в принципе никогда не нравился, а учитывая, каким Айзек рядом с ним был напряженным, Габриэль не нравился Кроули вдвойне. </p><p>― Шутит о моей ориентации, ― хмыкнул Айзек. ― Привыкай. </p><p>В голове Кроули завертелись шестерёнки. Между ними что-то скрипнуло, потом судорожно взвыло, а потом наступило понимание. А Кроули почувствовал себя придурком. </p><p>― Мне кажется, что эта тема никак не касается работы, ― спокойно заявил Адам, но в его голосе Кроули почувствовал холодок: похоже не только ему не нравилось такое отношение Габриэля к своему клиенту. ― Я бы хотел поговорить об экранизации книг Айзека. Я готов спонсировать фильмы, но при условии, что сценаристом выступит Кроули. Лучше бы в соавторстве с Айзеком, но тут уже не мне решать. </p><p>― А за меня решать ты можешь, да? ― вздохнул Кроули. ― Хотя я просто ворчу, не обращайте внимания. В любом случае, мне для начала стоит прочесть книгу. </p><p>― Не знал, что ты читаешь книги, ― ляпнул Габриэль. Адам и Кроули одарили его такими взглядами, что больше он лишнего не говорил до конца встречи. </p><p>Не то чтобы они обсуждали что-то существенное, скорее, просто говорили о концепции. Айзек отвечал односложно, Кроули много спрашивал о жанре и сюжете той книги, экранизацию которой хотел бы увидеть Адам, Габриэля больше интересовал финансовый вопрос. В какой-то момент Ева присоединилась к обсуждениям, а под конец и вовсе принесла из домашней библиотеки книги Айзека на подпись, а одну, ту самую, дала почитать Кроули со словами: «Мне кажется, тебе должно понравиться».</p><p>Когда они закончили, Кроули чувствовал себя уставшим и слегка опустошённым. Кастинг на его короткометражку начинался с понедельника, нужно было ещё сегодня что-то решить с коттеджем мадам Трейси, а ещё нужно было прочесть книгу Айзека и просто поговорить с ним. Хорошо, что, стоило им покинуть дом Адама, Габриэль заявил, что у него какие-то неотложные дела, и укатил на своей пижонской машине в закат, оставив Айзека и Кроули стоять под воротами виллы. </p><p>― Значит, ты ― всемирно известный писатель, ― подытожил Кроули. ― Один-один. Чего я ещё о тебе не знаю? </p><p>― А ты точно хочешь узнать? ― спросил Айзек и, порывшись по карманам светлого костюма, извлёк на свет пачку сигарет. Жестом он предложил Кроули одну. Тот не смог отказаться. </p><p>― Наверное, всё же хочу. </p><p>― Все эти недели я с тобой флиртовал, а ты, похоже, не заметил.</p><p>Айзек щёлкнул зажигалкой и прикурил свою сигарету, потом протянул огонь Кроули. Тот задумчиво кивнул в знак благодарности и затянулся. </p><p>― Не заметил, ― признался он минуту спустя. ― Но почему ты не сказал напрямую? </p><p>― Ты приехал решать какие-то свои проблемы, я не хотел навязываться, ― пожал плечами Айзек. ― Постеснялся немного, на самом деле. Ну и подумал, что ты останешься на всё лето и ещё успеется. </p><p>― Я должен был уехать числам к десятым, ― пробормотал Кроули. Никотин, как ни странно, совершенно не успокаивал разбушевавшееся сердце. </p><p>― «Должен был» ― это значит, что теперь не уедешь? ― уточнил Айзек осторожно. Кроули задумался. Если за неделю они действительно уложатся со съёмками и он закончит читать книгу... Если забить на всякие тусы собственной студии, он, скорее всего, успеет. И тогда можно будет вернуться в Британию и начать работу над сценарием. Неплохой план. </p><p>― Наверное, не уеду. Тебе есть где остановиться на ночь, или ты улетаешь?</p><p>― Самолёт утром, ― отозвался Айзек. ― Я думал, что сниму номер в отеле. </p><p>― У меня есть гостевая спальня, ― сообщил Кроули. ― Если уборку уже закончили, мне будет даже не стыдно пустить тебя к себе в дом. </p><p>Айзек задумался. Его сигарета дотлела почти до половины, прежде чем он спросил: </p><p>― А ты уверен, что предлагаешь не из вежливости? </p><p>― Уверен, ― кивнул Кроули. Пожалуй, он впервые был настолько убеждён в необходимости чего бы то ни было. </p><p>― Тогда я принимаю приглашение, ― усмехнулся Айзек. </p><p>― Я закажу роллы на ужин, ты не против? ― спросил Кроули с улыбкой, доставая из кармана телефон и на автомате набирая номер такси. </p><p>― Очень даже «за», ― ответил Айзек с довольной улыбкой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утро выдалось тёплое, даже слишком. Азирафаэль открыл глаза и понял, что в доме слишком жарко для половины восьмого, и тяжело вздохнул. Придётся всё же включать кондиционер и платить потом огромные счета за электричество. Не то чтобы они сильно ударят по бюджету, но собирать на выкуп ещё одной инкунабулы из музея придётся на год дольше. Всё это портило настроение и напрочь отбивало желание выползать из постели, но Анафема без него кондиционер не включит, а без кондиционера быстро станет непозволительно жарко и в постели. Тяжело вздохнув, Азирафаэль отлепил своё бренное тело в пижаме от простыней и поплёлся на кухню: в холодильнике ещё должен был остаться чай. Пить в такую погоду горячий было бы смерти подобно, так что пришлось перейти на извращённую версию любимого напитка. </p><p>На кухне уже сидела Анафема в одном из своих летних платьев и читала газету, потягивая кофе из чуть ли не микроскопической чашки. </p><p>― Чего это у тебя такое кислое выражение лица? ― спросила она, отрываясь от строчек местных новостей. ― Мне кажется, ты радоваться должен. </p><p>― С чего бы это? ― недовольно проворчал Азирафаэль. ― На улице жара с самого утра, придётся включать кондиционер. Пить чай я не могу из-за всего этого, как и пополнить свою коллекцию к концу года. Одни минусы, никаких поводов для радости. </p><p>― А ты в окно сегодня смотрел? ― Анафема ухмыльнулась. ― Мне кажется, вид на дорогу тебя порадует.</p><p>― С какой стати дороге меня ра... ― начал было Азирафаэль, но уже на автомате повернул голову к окну и умолк, так и не закончив фразу. У забора дома напротив, припарковавшись под раскидистой ивой, стояла чёрная раритетная Бентли. День резко приобрел все необходимые краски для того, чтобы стать отличным. </p><p>― Во-от с этой самой стати, ― Анафема отложила газету и теперь внимательно смотрела на Азирафаэля. В её глазах плясали смешинки. ― Мадам Трейси звонила четверть часа назад, говорила, что мистер Кроули заехал опять посреди ночи, и посоветовала дать ему выспаться. Насколько я поняла, договор они продлили до середины сентября, а Даулингам она отказала. Правда, ходит слух, что они всё же приедут, но остановятся у мистера Тайлера.</p><p>― Уорлок будет счастлив, ― усмехнулся Азирафаэль. Почему-то теперь холодный чай на завтрак не вызывал никакого отвращения, а даже казался хорошей идеей. ― Его родители будут спорить не друг с другом, а с мистером Тайлером. Возможно, это даже поможет им сплотиться? </p><p>― Это не так работает, ― покачала головой Анафема. ― Впрочем, Уорлоку там явно понравится больше, да и дом попросторнее. </p><p>― Ага, ― кивнул Азирафаэль, чувствуя, что не может сдержать улыбку. Анафема это явно видела, но, спасибо ей, не комментировала. </p><p>Неловкое молчание прервал стук в окно, но не то, что выходило на дорогу, а соседнее, в другой стене. За ним виднелся молодой Адам Янг и его друзья: видимо, пришли узнавать свежие новости. </p><p>― Ты скажешь им правду? ― спросила Анафема хитро. </p><p>― Ещё чего, ― фыркнул Азирафаэль, направляясь к окну и легко открывая его. ― Доброго утра, молодые люди. Дверь находится с другой стороны моего дома, если вы забыли. </p><p>― Ну мы же не зайти, а только спросить, ― объяснил Адам так, будто бы это действительно была весомая причина. ― Вы знаете, кто тот человек с крутой машиной, который заселился в дом напротив?</p><p>На Азирафаэля уставились четыре пары пытливых глаз, требующих немедленного и прямого ответа. Оставалось только вздохнуть и признаться: </p><p>― Знаю. Это мистер Кроули, он занимает коттедж где-то с конца мая, просто выехал по делам ненадолго. Насколько я знаю, он останется до конца лета, так что можете попросить его покатать вас на его Бентли. </p><p>― А вдруг ему не нравятся дети? ― спросил Уэнслидейл и поправил очки. Кажется, за прошедший год линзы в них стали ещё толще. ― Как мистеру Тайлеру. </p><p>― Не знаю о его отношении к детям, но, насколько я успел его узнать, вы должны с ним хорошо поладить, а мы с мистером Кроули вроде как друзья, ― вздохнул Азирафаэль. ― Может, всё же зайдёте? У меня есть холодный чай. </p><p>― Уже нету, ― послышался за спиной голос Анафемы. ― Но есть конфеты. </p><p>― Мы не берём конфеты у ведьм! ― заявила Пеппер. </p><p>― Какая разница, это же конфеты, ― возразил Брайан. ― Я бы взял. </p><p>― Но мы тогда задержимся и не успеем до обеда в лес, ― напомнил Адам, оборачиваясь к спорящим друзьям. Те сразу примолкли. ― Можно будет зайти за конфетами после обеда? </p><p>― Можно!</p><p>― Ты же уезжать собиралась, ― Азирафаэль обернулся на племянницу и посмотрел на неё с укором. </p><p>― Ну да. Но они же зайдут за конфетами, а не ко мне, ― спокойно ответила та. ― Пустишь их.</p><p>― А если я уйду? ― Азирафаэль сделал упор на этой фразе, надеясь, что его намёк был достаточно понятен. Анафема явно поняла, но позиции не сдала. </p><p>― Ты никуда не собирался, ― с улыбкой напомнила она и, пользуясь тем, что детям её не видно, одними губами прошептала «лжец». ― Так что подождёшь Адама и его друзей тут, к тому же тогда им не придётся брать конфеты у ведьмы. </p><p>― Ладно, ― вздохнул Азирафаэль. ― Подожду, уговорила. </p><p>― Отлично! ― кивнул Адам. ― Мы тогда пошли. Хорошего вам дня! </p><p>С этими словами они скрылись за углом дома, а эхо от топота их ног ещё пару секунд доносилось с улицы. </p><p>― «Вроде как друзья», ― передразнила Азирафаэля Анафема и, поднявшись из-за стола, направилась к выходу. ― Признай уж, что влюблён по уши. </p><p>― Не по уши, ― обиженно проворчал Азирафаэль. ― Так, немножко.</p><p>Анафема на это лишь звонко рассмеялась и скрылась за дверью. Она тоже уехала, поскрипывая велосипедом, а Азирафаэль остался один в тихом жарком доме. Стоило включить кондиционер и закрыть окна. </p><p>Но вместо этого он взял в руки телефон и, быстро отыскав среди прочих номер Кроули, написал SMSку. </p><p>«Меня заперли дома до обеда, как проснёшься, приходи ко мне, угощу кофе».</p><p>Отправить. Теперь оставалось только ждать, когда Кроули окончательно вернётся в Литтл-Уингинг.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Проголосовать за работу можно до 29.08 включительно по <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdRWSkFh5ulj-b7LHAVUmExoGH5Wlz2yl-9PkG8hifwSzKb4Q/viewform">ссылке</a></p><p>Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>